He loves her, he loves her not
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are always arguing. She thinks he's trying to stick his nose in everywhere. He just wants to help. Gradual Yuffietine. CloTi and probabaly some more pairings.
1. They always argue

****

OK, so I write far too many stories especially when I should be doing revision for my GCSE's but never mind.

PS I don't own anything. (:

Not for the first time, a raging argument had broken out in a bedroom of seventh heaven between a certain broody gunslinger and a cheery ninja. Of course, Vincent was more of a passive arguer, whereas Yuffie was much more aggressive and prone to throwing a few things.

"…AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME PAST I'LL SHOVE THIS SHURIKEN SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!" The petite girl was screaming, attempting to pass Vincent who was obstructing the way, stood with his arms folded.

"Yuffie, please calm down," said Vincent calmly, expressionless as ever about Yuffie's threat of having a ninja weapon lodged up his backside. She screamed a few profanities, stomped her feet and pummelled her fists into Vincent's chest.

"LET. ME. THROUGH. VAMPIRE!" she shrieked. No matter how quick and agile the ninja was, she never could pass Vincent. He may look lanky, but boy, was he tough.

"Yuffie Kirasargi," warned Vincent. Uh-oh. Whenever Vincent addressed you by your full name, you knew you was in trouble. "I am not letting you pass until you control yourself. Then you will apologise to Cloud."

"Apologise to that spiky haired jerk?" scoffed Yuffie. "What for?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. Had she already forgotten what had happened a few moments previously?

Cloud obviously hadn't, who was still downstairs nursing the injuries Yuffie had inflicted on him. All over a phone! Of course, Cloud had to use to phone for his deliveries, but Yuffie decided to call her many friends and talk to them for a good hour or so. Resulting in Yuffie's first argument, or as Vincent would call tantrum of the day. And now, Cloud was sporting a wounded wrist where Yuffie had nearly broken it when he tried to grab the phone. Vincent had heard the shouts coming mainly from Yuffie and headed to see what the problem was then pulling Yuffie upstairs into a bedroom to calm down for a few moments

"…He had it coming to him!" Yuffie was saying angrily, who was still trying to push past the solid form that was Vincent. Even when she stood on his foot, he refused to shout at her, just simply moved his foot out of her way and rubbed it up the back of his ankle. Never once, in the years he had known Yuffie had Vincent risen his voice to her. He wasn't going to now.

"C'mon move! Stop treating me like a little kid!" ordered Yuffie trying to dodge the gunslinger and slip through a gap he may be revealing.

"Stop acting like one, then," he said simply, closing any possible spaces he was leaving for her to escape. "I shall leave you here, check on Cloud then return. I hope you will have calmed down by then."

He left the room, with a swish of his cloak and headed downstairs to find Cloud trying to move his wrist and see what the damage was.

"How is your wrist?" asked Vincent, observing him through crimson eyes.

"Probably just badly sprained," he shrugged refusing to admit that a girl could cause much pain to him. Vincent sighed and waited for a moment to speak.

"Yuffie is upstairs sulking," he said. "I have told her to cool down, then come down here and apologise to you."

"Thanks Vincent," said Cloud throwing a glance towards him. "But she should learn from her own mistakes. She's not a little kid anymore."

"Be that as it may, her anger problem is taking over. I hope she doesn't do something unforgivable."

"Yeah, just as long as she sticks to breaking wrists, we'll be ok," said Cloud with a shadow of a grin. A slight cough interrupted them. They turned their heads to see Yuffie standing, with her arms behind her back, pouting and in the air of a child who had just been scolded.

"Yes?" said Vincent feeling even more like some kind of guardian. "Do you have something to say?"

"I'm… I'm…" began Yuffie, pulling a face like she was being forced to swallow poison. "I'm… Sorry Cloud. I should have given you the phone and stuff. Sooooo yeah…"

A few moments silence passed. Cloud looked down at his wrist and moved it to the right.

"It will be ok," he said finally. "I'm going to go see if Tifa has any bandages…"

He swiftly stood up and headed to the front of the bar where Tifa was. Vincent faced Yuffie, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad you did that Yuffie," he said. "Next time somebody annoys you, breath slowly and count to ten, instead of flying of the handle, okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah…" she said lazily. "Sorry for shouting at ya, like…"

She coughed slightly and turned away from Vincent, ready to leave the bar when he spoke.

"Yuffie?"

"Yes?" she asked, her back still towards him. He rubbed his arm uncomfortably, thinking of a way to phrase his question.

"Would you like to go for a meal with me tonight?"

Well that was unexpected.

"Meal?" she spluttered, snapping round to face him. "Meal? You? Me? Food?"

Vincent's lips curled slighty. "Yes, that's the idea of a meal," he said. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Like a date?"

"Not so much as a date… more of a… Well, I guess we could call it a date, yes. But only as friends."

Yuffie felt her heart do summersaults in her tummy. Vinnie was asking _her_ for a date! Not big boobs Tifa, not beautiful Aeris, although she was kind of dead, so that would be hard, unless Vincent was into necrophilia… Her! Yuffie! The hyperactive ninja!

"I-I'd love to?" she said nervously, her mouth becoming very dry as she made a mental reminder to rush out and buy something nice. "I'll… um… er…"

"See you at seven," finished Vincent. He nodded curtly, pulled the cloak round him a bit more and brushed past her, causing her to bite her lip and suppress an excited squeal.

"Eeeeeeek!" she shrieked when he had left. She punched the air and did a victory dance. "I've scored a hot bloke! Eeee! I can't believe it! Oh my godddd!"

Of course, Vincent seemed to be the only available one for Yuffie in the AVALANCE crew, seen as though Cloud was still angsting over Aeris, Cid was like, eighty years old and had Shera, Barret was like, eighty years old too, and was more like a father figure to her. She was determined to help ease Vincent's pain of losing Lucrecia no matter how long it took…

* * *

****

Okaaaay… Sooooo, This will gradually be a Yuffietine. I'll also make it a CloTi, because I've suddenly become fond of that pairing, cos I've got past the bit in the game where Cloud gets poisoned and is in the wheelchair and Tifa looks after him. I kept thinking 'Aww!' and felt so sorry for Cloud. He looked so venerable in his little wheelchair. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Reviews are always nice to read ;D

* * *


	2. Disaster of all dates

When it came to fashion, Yuffie Kisaragi was clueless. Usually, she would rush to the aid of her friend, Tifa, but today was different. She couldn't be bothered with Tifa's accusations of her fancying the pants off Vincent, so she decided to take the plunge and go shopping on her own. Besides, Tifa always made her feel bad when they went shopping. She had the boobs, the curves and the figure for any clothes, whereas any shirt Yuffie tried on hung loosely over her boyish figure and did no favours for her flat chest. Many of these shopping trips resulted in an angry Yuffie storming from the shop ranting about how she hated being petite, running off and getting lost in the middle of Midgar somewhere. Time after time, it would be Vincent who found her, usually sulking under a tree somewhere or perched high on a roof. The Wutain rifled through her wardrobe, deciding what to wear. Jeans would be too casual. Shorts would be too much, and she only owned one tatty dress from her days living in Wutai with her father.

"Lets see…" said Yuffie, her brow furrowing as she scanned the wardrobe one last time. "That Lucrecia chick… she was kinda hot, wasn't she? So, I've gotta be hot.. Not cute little Yuffie… Totally hot-oh-my-God-look-at-that-hot-chick Yuffie… Hmmm…"

She pulled out her knee length lace up cream boots and threw them in the 'No' pile. Realising she had no choice but to buy some more clothes, she gathered up some Gil (which wasn't all hers, may she add… hehe, stupid Cloud leaving his wallet out…) pulled on a jacket and silently headed towards the shops in the centre of Midgar.

* * *

Vincent lazily pulled out his drawers and searched for a shirt, tie and trousers. All in black, of course. How he hated wearing suits. They reminded him of his Turk days, which he would rather forget. He didn't want to overdo it, or seem to keen. He also didn't exactly have a males opinion. Barrett's get up usually consisted of a string vest, combat pants and big boots. Cloud was just… Cloud. No explanation needed. He was more than certain that he occasionally searches through Tifa's drawers for her clothes. Cid, well… he wasn't one to share his fashion views. With a shrug, Vincent threw down the clean clothes on his bed and examined them. Not too casual, not too fancy. Shirt and tie it is, then.

* * *

The array of shops stretched out before Yuffie's eyes displaying the most random selection of things. She tried her hardest not to be distracted by the materia shop, or the item shop which was holding a solid silver shuriken she was just dying to have. Shaking her head, she determinedly walked towards the clothes store, eyes set on her target. Most shops had banned her for shop lifting anyway. Hastily, she entered the shop to find a woman at the counter gossiping away into a phone.

"No way! He never! Him and her!? Oooh, the little minx! Yuhu… Oops, I gotta go, got a customer. Bye!"

Quickly, she shop assistant hung up and faced Yuffie with an innocent grin like nothing had happened.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked in a sweet, sugary voice.

"Er… Ya see… I'm off on this date… well not date… but you know… with this really hot guy tonight… and I wanna look really sexy so um… you got anything for me that will make me look sexy?"

The assistant chuckled. "Just the thing, cupcake!" she said, making Yuffie's skin crawl. "C'mon…"

She led her to a wall of the shop and pulled out a short black dress.

"Latest sexiest dress," she told Yuffie holding it up for her to see. "Fitted with a wonder bra, and will cling nicely to your lovely figure."

"Gosh… you think my figure's lovely?" gasped Yuffie, blushing deeply.

"Course sweetie! Nice dress isn't it? He won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

Well that did it for Yuffie. She nodded and handed over the two hundred Gil for the dress. The assistant smiled sweetly and placed the money in the till then offered her a selection of shoes to choose from.

"These will go nicely," she said holding up some black, five inch killer heels. "Make you nice and tall, and your legs will look longer!"

"Really? Wow!" grinned Yuffie, as gullible as ever. "fifty Gil? Bargain!"

She emptied her purse and placed the shoes and bag in a dress.

"Thanks for your help!" she said cheerfully, brimming with confidence. "I'm gonna knock him off his feet! He wont know what's hit him, will he?"

"No," smiled the shop keeper storing away the money. "Have a nice night, hope to see you again."

"Yeah… bye!" she said happily bounding towards the door, pulling it open with a little jingle of a bell and exiting. The shop keeper watched her for a few moments, stifling a giggle.

"…Sucker."

Never trust a shop assistant.

* * *

Seven o'clock was drawing nearer, Vincent stood before the full length mirror, examining his handiwork. The gauntlet had to stay, but that was fine. He had removed the flowing red cape he would usually don, for a smart shirt and tie, complete with black pants and shoes. He pressed down on the button to his cologne, the air becoming thick with his favourite scent. Chocolonge. Mmm…

* * *

Yuffie stood before the full length mirror, with her perfume bottle ready in her hand. She sprayed herself with Essence of Shiva, reliving the sweet scent that was supposed to send any man crazy. Alongside with the short black she was wearing, she imagined Vincent's jaw to be on the floor all night. With a chuckle, she smoothed down the fabric of the dress, oblivious to the shortness of it. Okay, so it only barely covered her crotch and left far too much to the imagination, but 'less is more!'

She wobbly stepped into the skyscraper like heels and instantly felt like she was balancing on stilts. She didn't like feeling tall… not to mention struggling to walk in these shoes… But Vinnie was definitely gonna find her sexy, right?

She leaned over to check on her make-up. Thankfully, she had only applied a light amount, but the bright pink lipstick was a bit of a giveaway. The last time she wore make-up, she resembled Marlene after a face painting competition at the Gold Saucer. Not good. She slicked on an extra coat of lipstick for good measure and attempting to creep out the house, which was near impossible in the heels she was wearing.

* * *

Vincent quickly grabbed his coat and headed out the door, glancing a his watch. Quarter to Seven. Increasing his pace, he sped towards the restaurant where they were meeting and patiently waited outside. Two minutes passed. Five past seven… Then quarter past seven… He impatiently glanced at his watch. It was nearly half past, and Yuffie was no where to be seen. He heard a slight clip clopping and looked up to see a random slapper walking towards him in a short tight black dress which clung to her petite frame and too big shoes. He found there seemed to be many 'women of the night' crawling the streets, and simply shrugged this one off until she drew closer and Vincent realised the 'random slapper' was actually his date for tonight.

* * *

She grinned happily as she saw him up ahead, he glanced at her with a frown then looked away, uninterested. Playing hard to get are we?

She inched closer to him, as fast her heeled feet would take her, the footsteps echoing off the pavement, her walking unstable. His eyes widened when he saw her, and Yuffie imagined out of shock because she was looking so sexy. She giggled ad twirled for him, expecting a 'Wow Yuffie, you look so hot, much hotter than Lucrecia, let's have sex!'

But instead, all he said was, "Isn't that dress a bit short?"

She stopped mid-twirl, spluttered and glared. "Excuse me?"

"It's a bit… you know… revealing?" he chose his words carefully, not wanting Yuffie to fly off the handle and get angry.

"What, do I look bad? I do don't I?"

"No!" lied Vincent. "You look.. Er… fine. Come on, let's go inside before you freeze to death."

He hastily lead her inside, dying to cover her up with his coat, but thought against it. Knowing Yuffie should most likely think he was trying to grope her.

Vincent's cheeks burnt as the travelled through the restaurant, all eyes boring into Yuffie in her skimpy dress and clompy heels.

"Please, take a seat," said the waitress pointing them to a table near a love sick mushy couple. The man looked towards Vincent, then Yuffie and suppressed a smirk.

"I hate those men," he whispered to his girlfriend. "Why order escorts? May as well go out and find a real girl."

"Oh, be quiet," hissed his girlfriend, lowering her head but not attempting to hide the disgust towards Yuffie. Fortunately, she didn't hear them and happily took a seat, pulling out a menu. Vincent sat opposite her and busied himself with the menu until Yuffie cleared her throat, ready to order.

"Yes, madam?" asked the waitress scurrying towards them with a notebook in hand and looking towards Vincent. Obviously, he must have looked like a pimp who had money to spend on hookers, so he would be paying.

"Hmm.. I'll have the pasta please!" said Yuffie happily closing the menu and handing it to the waitress.

"And you sir?"

"Same please," said Vincent also handing her the menu. With a nod she headed to the kitchens and left them alone. A few awkward moments passed. Yuffie smiled and remained silent. Yuffie being quiet? Something was definitely up…

"So…" she said finally, looking around for something matter of factly to talk about. "Nice place. Everyone seems so friendly."

_Yeah, I can't imagine why they're staring… _thought Vincent silently looking at the girl. She would have been so much prettier in a nice long dress…

Thankfully, Yuffie prevented any awkward moments by chatting away for the majority of the night. Even when she had a mouthful of pasta, she continued talking, spraying Vincent with pieces of meatballs and food. Halfway through her speech, the man behind them looked on with disgust at Yuffie talking with her mouth full of food.

"I told you, Layla," he said to his girlfriend. "I told you, didn't I? those prostitutes have no self respect, they don't even know basic manners…"

Unfortunately, Yuffie heard him this time. She gawped at him, a piece of bolognas slowly falling from her open mouth.

"Vincent?" she said quietly. "Why does he think I'm a prostitute?"

"Your outfit," said Vincent honestly. "I won't lie. It is a bit too short."

He soon regretted saying those last few words. Yuffies faced turned bright pink, tears choking in her throat.

"I look bad don't I?" she cried

"No - you just need to-"

"Why didn't you say I looked bad!" she shrieked, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes, sticking to her heavily covered eyelashes.

Vincent desperately tried to calm her, the last thing he wanted was a scene in the middle of a busy restaurant. She flung her arms down, more tears crashing down her cheeks, leaving a long black line of mascara. "I just tried to be as sexy as that Lucrecia chick and you say I look bad! I can never please you can I!"

"Yuffie, please calm down!" sad Vincent hurriedly, the heat rising in his cheeks. "It's just a dress, it's just a bit… tarty… I don't want these men staring at you…"

"Whatever!" she cried, stamping her feet, the heels making a loud thump in the floor. "It's cos I'm so ugly, you're trying to cover me up! Argggghhh!!"

Without warning, she picked up Vincent's plate, stood over him and tipped the contents over his head. With a loud splat, Vincent became covered in meatballs, sauce and pasta, it slowly dripped down his face, the gooey food falling to his lap. With a loud, body wracking sob, she turned away from him and stormed out the restaurant, hobbling on her shoes but trying to look graceful about it.

Vincent sat in his seat, glaring after the agile ninja unsure of what to do. He uncomfortably felt everyone's eyes on him as a string of spaghetti and a meatball obstructed his view. Calmly, he pulled out a napkin, wiped himself as clean as he could get, threw some money down on the table and left the restaurant, as cool as ice.

He was only trying to help. All those perverts staring at her, made him sick. She was only young. Why on earth would she want to be like Lucrecia? Sometimes, she didn't make sense, but despite everything that had just happened, Vincent was determined to talk to Yuffie and explain. She just needed a friend. That friend was Vincent.


	3. Lovely

**CloTi chapter! Wahey! Usual disclaimers apply. Kthxbai.**

* * *

Yuffie had never ever ever ever _ever_ EVER cried over a guy before, but now she put her emotions before her pride and allowed heaving sobs to wrack her body as she burst through the door of seventh heaven to find Tifa, Cloud and Marlene sat at the bar playing a board game.

"Yuffie!?" gasped Tifa, who couldn't decide if she was more concerned about what the young girl was wearing, or why she was crying so loudly. Yuffie made her way to her friend and threw herself onto Tifa's chest, crying into her shirt.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" asked Tifa stroking the back of her hair in a soothing way. "Who's arse am I kicking?"

"V-Vincent called me a tart!" she sobbed, her voice muffled by Tifa voluptuous breasts. "I t-try be s-sexy and he g-goes and calls me a t-tart!"

"He WHAT!?" yelled Tifa angrily. "Why did he call you that?"

"He s-said my dress was too short b-but the shop assistant said it was s-sexy! I'm so ugly he wanted t-to cover me up at the restaurant!"

Tifa held Yuffie out at arms length and examined her, looking from the young girls hanging head to her dress and finally her feet.

"That dress is too short, sweetie," she said gently. "He didn't mean to be nasty, he just didn't want all those perverted men staring at you."

Yuffie steadily calmed down, her loud cries gradually turning into little sniffs, then finally heavy breathing.

"He-he… doesn't think I'm pig ugly?" she asked, looking towards Tifa through red eyes and mascara streaked cheeks.

"Why would anyone think you're ugly?" laughed Tifa wiping away a line of mascara. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up…"

She lead Yuffie upstairs to the bathroom and washed her face before offering her a night gown to wear instead of the horrible dress.

"How can you walk in those?" she laughed nodding to the platforms strapped to Yuffie's feet.

"I couldn't! why can't I be sexy like Lucrecia was, Teef?" groaned the small Wutain girl examining herself in the mirror and pulling on the fluffy white dressing gown. "It's the boobs isn't it? I bet Lucrecia had big melons… I've only got grapes… should I get a boob job, Teef?"

Tifa shook her head. "Why are you comparing yourself to Lucrecia?" she asked eyeing up the small ninja.

"Cos if I'm like Lucrecia, Vincent will want me! I just want to be sexy for him!"

"Yuffie. You shouldn't change yourself for a man," she told her. "If he can't accept you for you, then you don't change to suit his needs, just show that you're better than him."

"Thanks, Teef," said Yuffie giving a small smile. "I bet I've blown it now though - I mean, I threw his food over him!"

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle. "Never mind. Perhaps you should apologise. I'll have a word with him if you like."

"No!" said Yuffie suddenly, turning pink. "Thanks, but no. I'm going to my room, see you later."

With a nod, she left the bathroom and headed towards the room where she was currently residing, opposite Vincent's. She peeled off her dress in disgust and threw in in the bottom of her wardrobe, along with the events of tonight. A few moments passed when she heard someone enter the bar downstairs, probably Vincent. She stiffened, listening for him to walk upstairs which he did a few moments later. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. _I've messed up any chance I had with him… _she thought sadly. She was no longer angry at him, just at herself for ruining the date and causing a scene. Slowly, she crept out of her room and stood before Vincent's closed door, listening in. He was being quiet, grumbling slightly, but saying nothing. She gently rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for a response. When there was no answer, she slowly pushed the door forwards and peered round the corner to find Vincent, clean and back in his usual get up, sat on the bed.

"V-Vincent…" she whispered. He refused to look at her, staring determinedly down at his feet. She slowly made her way towards him, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm… I'm really sorry…" she choked, trembling slightly, staring at Vincent through wide, grey eyes. He sighed, leaned back and placed his hands behind him taking in the image of the scared ninja. "T-Tifa told me you were just looking out f-for me, but I thought you was trying to hide me cos I'm pig ugly!"

A few moments passed in silence, the only source of nose coming from a clock somewhere in the room which was ticking unexpectedly loudly, dragging along the time. It seemed five minutes passed between every tick and tock. Yuffie gulped and grabbed a handful of her dressing gown, waiting for Vincent to reply. He sat forwards and observed the young woman through piercing red eyes before finally speaking.

"I guess I should have chosen my words more carefully," he said apologetically. Yuffie shook her head.

"I shouldn't have got offended, it's my fault. I hope you can forgive me." she said quietly, scraping her feet on the floor in a circular motion.

"I do not want to hold a grudge," replied Vincent bringing his hands together. "The only thing I want to hold - is you."

A toothy grin spread across Yuffie's features at his last words. In the blink of an eye, she changed from a shy nervous girl, back into happy, hyperactive Yuffie. She threw herself on him, squeezing him tightly and taking in his scent. He still smelled faintly of Chocolonge and pasta, which made her feel incredibly guilty.

"Awh, Vinnie!" she gushed, her voice muffling into his shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I love ya, you know that, right?"

"I imagine so," said Vincent awkwardly patting the back of her hair. She pulled away and grinned down at him breathlessly.

"See you!" she said happily bounding out the door and heading towards her room. She was inches away, when she heard Cloud and Tifa downstairs in the bar, talking. Yuffie being Yuffie, felt she had the right to eavesdrop, in case they were bitching about her, so she had a reason to kick their butts later.

"…You know I like you, Teef," said the voice of Cloud. Yuffie gave a silent squeal and shifted to the right, so she could catch full view of the swordsman and the martial artist.

"I know, Cloud. And I'm certain you know the feeling's mutual," replied Tifa placing a hand on her hip. "But… it's complicated. We have to look out for the others, never mind just our own love lives."

"C'mon," snorted Cloud. "Everyone else is old enough to look after themselves, surely. Isn't it about time we had some fun? We deserve it after all."

Tifa sigh and shifted her weight to one side. "It's just… what will everyone say? They'll be shocked to say the least…"

"Who cares what they say, Teef? I'll be happy, you'll be happy. They should be happy too."

"I… guess so…" said Tifa slowly. Yuffie was practically about to burst with excitement. Oooh, it was like watching a soap! Where they, or weren't they? Tifa opened her mouth to speak, when a voice behind Yuffie made her jumped half a foot in the air and snap round.

"Yuffie, have you been using my underwear as a hat again?" said the voice of Vincent who had emerged from his room and was now staring at the girl eavesdropping on the pair downstairs

"Shh!" she hissed pushing a finger to her lips and pointing down the stair case. "I'm listening for gossip."

She turned back around and continued 'overhearing-totally-not-eavesdropping' to Cloud and Tifa's conversation.

"So… How about it Teef?"

Even though Yuffie couldn't fully see Tifa's face, she knew for certain that her cheeks were bright pink.

"Erm…"

"Damn, I'm not god at these things…" muttered Cloud. "You wanna… er…"

He waved his arms round, hoping the words would appear in thin air or be spelt out in fireworks.

"Oh, Cloud. Shut up and kiss me."

With a smile, he happily obliged, pulling the brunette forwards and pressing his lips to hers, resting a hand on the back of her neck.

"Yessss!" hissed Yuffie punching the air. Finally! She knew Tifa had been pining for Cloud for a long time, but never expected this to happen! Yuffie did a little victory dance, as Tifa and Cloud were still engrossed in the kiss, when she missed her footing on the top of the stairs, and down she feel. With ten loud crashes, she bounced down all the stairs between screeches of pain.

"Ow! Ouch! Owww! Ow! Oh God! Ow! Ouch!"

With a sickening crash, she landed in a heap in front of Tifa and Cloud. Tifa kneeled beside her quickly, eyes wide.

"Yuffie!?" she said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Missed a step," croaked Yuffie straightening up, fixing her body into a more human-like shape. "Me and Vinnie are friends again, though. It's not all bad."

She rose to her feet and rubbed her backside. "I'm off for a lay down. My feet are killing me. I'm avoiding heels from now on…"

Upstairs, she found Vincent outside his door, peering at her, concerned.

"I'm fine," she reassured him before he could ask. With a giggle, she hobbled to her room leaving Vincent staring at the polished wooden door which closed in his face.

Well at least Cloud and Tifa were now an item.


	4. Sweeties are bad for you

**A/N: Just a note to say, thanks for the lovely reviews from RultaProductions, theflailingpen** **and bleeding not broken. (: Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

**--**

Yuffie woke the next morning at her usual time of twelve-thirty. She never knew why she always woke at that time, she just did.

Groggily, she rolled on her side and saw something poking out the top of her drawer. Her stash of chocolate. Mmm…

Chocolate breakfast methinks? She thought to herself leaning over and yanking open the drawer to reveal a rainbow of colours, a sea of skittles, tubes of sherbet, slabs of chocolate, jelly babies, jelly tots, bags of sugar mice and tons of assorted liquorice.

Of course, looking at Yuffie, you wouldn't think she was a junk food addict, but she was. No body cared that much, except for Vincent. Perhaps he cared _too _much…

_Your teeth will rot_, he had told her one day as she stuffed her face with sugary goodness. Well, badness, but it tasted wonderful so it was okay.

_You'll break out in spots. _Yeah yeah… She had enough skin cleansers to make sure that never happened.

_It'll catch up on you one day. _Pish! Yuffie was NATURALLY skinny; people like her just didn't get fat! Besides, her ninja activities usually burned a few pounds.

_It could lead to diabetes. _Awh, c'mon! There are worse things in the world surely?

Yuffie spread out all the sweets and carefully chose what to eat first. Chocolate, obviously!

Every girl loves chocolate, right? Yuffie was no exception!

She devoured the chocolate in record time, then opened a bag of liquorice and dipped a hand in. She usually had to hide from Vincent in her room to stop his glares and attempts to yank the sweets from her hands to throw them in the bin. She was halfway through the bag when she decided to take some downstairs to share out with Tifa and Marlene who would quite happily take some. Grabbing a handful of sweets, she headed downstairs and emptied her arms when she reached the bar.

"Sweeties!" said Marlene as the rainbow of calorie induced products cascaded from Yuffie's grasp and landed on the table in a heap. "Wow, thank you Yuffie!"

The ninja smiled as Marlene reached out for some jelly tots and stuffed as many as could fit in her small mouth.

"Care to join us Tifa?" grinned Yuffie pushing a bag of sugar mice towards her. Tifa's favourite. She even saw her chocolate eyes coloured light up.

"No I… Oh, actually, yes I will!" she said pulling the sugar mice towards her and holding them protectively against her chest incase someone was going to steal them.

"Hey, the only guy who can touch your chest is Cloud, ey, Tifa?" winked Yuffie, who had begun demolishing a bag of skittles.

"Hey you!" giggled Tifa nodding towards Marlene. "Not while the little one's around!"

Marlene's eyes widened as she looked towards Yuffie and Cloud, daring to believe it. "Tifa, you're dating Cloud!?"

The martial artist smiled. For a small child, she was on the ball. "Yes, sweetie, we're together now."

A grin exploded on Marlene's face, her eyes brightened. "Really? Yay! Can you and Cloud be my mummy and daddy? Or auntie and uncle? Or you could both be my mummy!"

Tifa laughed and gently ruffled Marlene's hair before reaching for some jelly babies.

"Let's have an unhealthy breakfast for once," she winked to the two girls. "It's a cause for celebration after all."

"Wouldn't it be better to have some wine too?" said a deep voce behind him. Marlene had just opened her mouth to speak, when Vincent appeared at the doorway. Yuffie thought Marlene had actually said it, and wondered why a little girl would be requesting for some wine in a deep voice which belonged to a twenty something year old man.

"We're not as bad as drinking early in the afternoon," grinned Tifa as Yuffie titled er head back and poured the sherbet in her mouth like sand filling a hole in the beach.

"Yuffie," frowned Vincent. "You know sweets are bad for you…"

"So is lecturing!" pouted Yuffie, her lips covered in sticky, sweet powder. She smiled and licked off the sherbet with an unusually long tongue. Giggling, she started on the jelly babies Tifa had left, swallowing them whole.

"Yeah, Yuffie, you're supposed to chew?" said Tifa raising an eyebrow.

"Iyfs I schewed eet wudnt be ahs fhun," she managed to say with a mouth full of the chewy sweets. She strained for a moment, trying to swallow the mouthful she had. Her gulp was heard by everyone, and then everybody saw it must have gone down the wrong way. She keeled over, choking and banging her chest with her fist, producing a hacking cough which scared everyone surrounding her.

"Quick, do something!" squealed Tifa. "Get a drink for her or something! Or pat her back!"

She sprang forwards, and gave Yuffie five rough pats on the back. Nothing. She continued to choke loudly, pointing to her throat and tear streaked face.

By this point, Yuffie was already turning blue, her knees weak as she leaned against the kitchen worktop, trying to dislodge the sweets stuck in her throat. Vincent calmly swept forwards, held Yuffie, stood behind her and encircled his arms round her, clenching his fists and placing one arm round her navel, and the other at the bottom end of the sternum. He began to pull sharply inwards and upwards for a few times until the mass of goo Yuffie was choking on slowly became dislodged and flew out of her mouth. She gasped loudly and keeled over, rubbing her throat.

"V-Vinnie!" she choked, emerging and looking at him through watery eyes. "T-thank you! You saved me!"

She threw her arms round him, sending him backwards slightly. He awkwardly patted her head. "It's fine," he told her. She pulled away looking breathless.

"I won't touch sweeties ever again!" she promised glaring towards the lethal weapons still scattered on the kitchen worktop. Vincent didn't believe her for a second, but agreed anyway.

An hour later he found her, on her bed, her legs folded up underneath her and surrounded by some more sweets.

--

"You nearly choked earlier," said Vincent when he and Yuffie met on the stairway some time later. "Perhaps you should give up sweets for a while?"

"Perhaps you should stop telling me what to do," she snapped, despite the fact he had just saved her from choking a few hours previously. She stuck her nose in the air, brushed past him and headed downstairs to find some proper food to eat. A few minutes later, a sharp intake a pain searched across her cheek, causing her to shriek and clap a hand to her face.

"Ouch!" she squeaked, as she felt a dull throbbing pain drill into her gums. "That hurts!"

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud who was sat at the kitchen worktop examining a map.

"My mouth hurts!" she replied, squeezing her eyes shut as pain tore through her jaw. "A lot!"

"Probably from all the sweets you eat," said Tifa, emerging from the pantry holding a bag full of potatoes. She placed tem down and swiftly walked over to Yuffie. "Open your mouth."

Yuffie did so, revealing the large cave that she called a mouth. Tifa peered inside; her eyes squinted trying to see the damage.

"Well, I'm not a dentist," she said finally. "But it looks like you've got a cavity; I think you'll need a filling."

"A filling?" squeaked Yuffie. "I hate dentists! They have those pokey things and they rip my jaw open and the needle goes all through my body and I bleed to death!"

"Yuffie, has that ever really happened?"

"…In a dream once…"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "I'll book you an appointment for later today, okay? Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yes!" squeaked the ninja, her eyes doubling in size as she grabbed a handful of her shirt nervously. "Will you hold my hand while they drill through my mouth?"

"Of course," chuckled Tifa. "But fillings don't hurt that much. I've had two and I'm still standing!"

"Do they rip your jaw off?" asked Yuffie, who seemed to be totally engrossed in asking about the gory details. Again, Tifa chuckled.

"No, they just fill the gap in your teeth. It'll be fine. C'mon I'll make an appointment."

The part of Yuffie that was dying to scream "NO!" and grab Tifa by the leg to prevent her from going any further was overruled by the part of Yuffie that was going to kill someone if the excruciating pain in her jaw wasn't fixed soon.

--

An hour later, Tifa was surprised that she didn't have to drag Yuffie kicking and screaming to the dentist, she came with ease, still cradling her mouth. She looked as though she was going to her death, white as a sheet with wide eyes as Tifa gave everyone a cheery goodbye.

The two girls returned, three quarters of an hour later, the usually cheery Yuffie was dragging her feet, one side of face drooping slightly.

"I'm going to bed," she groaned like half her brain was missing. "He said no more sweeties! I can't have solid foods for a couple of days either."

Shaking her head, she headed upstairs and gently eased herself down on her face. At least the pain had gone, but now there was no feeling whatsoever in the right side of her face.

Half an hour passed, when the door slowly creaked open, and in walked Vincent carrying a tray. Yuffie looked up as he approached her, realising what the tray contained.

"I brought you some soup," he said handing the bowl to her. "I know you can't eat solid foods, but just incase you get hungry, here's some soup."

"Thanks," she croaked taking the bowl from his hands and placing it on her knees. "Sorry for- for snapping at you earlier…"

"It must have been the sugar rush," he smiled. She grinned with one side of her face, as the other side remained numb. Stretching out her arms, she reached over to hug him, taking in his comforting scent.

"I'll listen to you in the future, Dad!" she teased, giggling weakly and pulling away from him. "Thanks for the soup. Sorry I can't talk much, it hurts when I do and I sound like I'm chewing a wasp."

"I understand, it's fine." replied Vincent who had one or two fillings before. "I'll see how you're doing later."

He turned around and headed outside, leaving Yuffie to ignore her usual stubbornness and take a spoon full of the soup. Mmm, chicken…

She guessed he really was just trying to help. And for that she was grateful.

**--**

**No it's not the end :PCid and Shera are gonna pop up soon, cos Cid is awesome . along with some other characters, or if anyone wants me to add someone in the story, just ask and I'll do so.**

**Review please sweeties (:**


	5. Yuffie gets a pet

**This is steadily becoming one of my most popular stories. Thank you so much to the reviewers, I'm chuffed when I find someone has reviewed, I'm pretty sad like that, haha. Please keep reviewing (:**

**By the way… Yuffie and Vincent are staying at Seventh Heaven for a while for no particular reason, but who needs reasons when your friends? ;D hehe. Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Two long painful months had passed since Yuffie's ordeal with the dentist. Cloud and Tifa were still a couple, Vincent and Yuffie were still arguing over every little thing and the regular visits from the AVALANCHE crew made it a very samey two months.

"Do you know what we need, Teef?" Yuffie pondered aloud one day.

"What?" asked Tifa dreading the totally-crazy-out-of-the-blue reply.

"A pet!" beamed Yuffie straightening up. "a cat or a dog or a fish or something… I've gotta lot of love to give, Teef!"

Tifa grimaced. She wasn't sure Yuffie was completely capable of looking after herself never mind an animal. Of course, Tifa loved animals and would more than happily have one living in the bar. So long as Yuffie fed it regularly, paid for the vet bills and washed it.

"Okay Yuffie. Just be sure to look after it."

* * *

Vincent rolled his eyes to the skies and groaned. How he ended up pet shopping with a hyperactive ninja he'll never know.

"I want this one! And that one! And Aww, look at that one! And this one!" Yuffie was saying, dragging Vincent by the arm to look around the pet shop and pointing to various birds, cats, dogs and fish.

"Yuffie, we don't want a zoo," grumbled Vincent. "Please, just pick one animal and we'll get back to the bar."

Yuffie looked crestfallen, but shrugged and examined the shop thoroughly for a good few minutes. One animal caught her eye. A big tortoise shell moggy with large innocent Mako blue eyes.

"That one!" squealed Yuffie jumping up and down and pointing at it. The assistant came over, smiling.

"I see you've found your new friend?" he asked picking the cat out of the cage and holding it in his arms. "This is Phillip. Are you interested in taking him home? Not many people want him…"

"Aww! I'll take him! How much?"

"100 gil" replied the shopkeeper causing Vincent to choke on his protests. _For an animal!? We've got a free cat at home… _

Shaking his head, he watched Yuffie hand over the money and bounce excitedly around the shop as the man placed the cat in a basket along with some food, a cat litter tray and a bed.

"I hope you're going to change it's cat litter tray," said Vincent wrinkling his nose. "I'm certainly not."

"Oh, don't worry Vinnie!" she said brightly. "I'll be sure to look after it!"

Grinning wildly she held the basket and left the shop happily, Vincent rushing quickly after her.

* * *

"Yuffie? Have you fed Phillip today?"

"I'll do it later."

"You said that an hour ago."

"_I'll do it later I said!"_

"Yuffie, the poor cat will starve if you don't feed it."

"You do it if you love it that much!"

"The cat is not my responsibly, Yuffie."

"Your face won't be my responsibility when I punch it in!"

"Yuffie, stop acting so childish."

"Vincent, stop acting like an old man!"

"All I did was ask you to feed the cat. You promised us all you would look after it. Not feeding it isn't classed as looking after it."

"FINE!" screeched the ninja jumping up from the couch. "I'll do it now! Quit nagging me!"

She pushed past him and stormed to the kitchens and made an unnecessary amount of noise in putting down some cat food. It had been a long month since she first got Phillip, and Vincent was regretting every minute of it.

"Yuffie…?" said Vincent cautiously. She snapped round, throwing him the look of death.

"WHAT!?"

He pointed to the cat litter that undoubtedly needed cleaning. Fuming, she angrily headed over to it, holding her nose and empting it into a bin before refilling it, screeching, "GROSS-NESS!" whilst doing it. Phillip gratefully began devouring his food noisily. Vincent glanced at him, then at the fuming ninja who was obviously angry and having to take responsibility of something for once.

"I think we should give Phillip to someone else," said Vincent. "I think we are all a bit too busy, and don't have time to look after him properly, do we?"

"He's MY cat!" screeched Yuffie throwing her arms out and glaring at the raven haired man. "Mine! I'm not giving him away! I love him!"

"If you love him you would-"

"Don't give me that crap, Vinnie!" shrieked Yuffie startling Phillip making him hiss, his fur standing on end as he scooted out the room. A strangled yelp and a screeching meow came from the hallway, interrupting Vincent's and Yuffie's argument.

"WHAT THE FUCK-OUCH-IS THIS?!"

Yuffie and Vincent rushed out the kitchen to find Cid and Shera in the hallway, Phillip was attached to Cid's leg, his claws digging in deeply into the skin.

"GET THIS-FUCKING-CAT OFF ME!" he roared, shaking his leg causing Phillip to cling on even tighter and soar through the air still attached to Cid's leg.

"DAMN CAT!" Cid yelled leaning over to hit it. Before he could reach it, the two girls cried, "Don't hit it!"

"Stay still, let me try pull it away," said Shera reaching for Phillip. He turned and hissed at her, baring his sharp pointy teeth, fur on end.

"IT'S A FUCKING DEMON CAT!" yelped Cid. "SHERA! GET THE FUCK AWAY, YOUR MAKING IT WORSE! GET AWAY WOMAN!"

She slowly backed off, leaving Yuffie to kneel down and try calling it.

"Ch ch, ch," she whispered, holding out her hand. "Come here, Phillip, ch ch ch!"

"DON'T FUCKING CH CH CH IT!" bellowed Cid. "KILL THE DAMN THING BEFORE IT KILLS ME!"

Cautiously, Vincent headed towards Phillip and slowly prised him off Cid's leg. He squawked and wriggled in attempt to shred Cid's legs to bits. Vincent threw the cat outside and closed the door, stopping him from rushing back inside.

Groaning in pain, Cid flopped down on a chair and rubbed his leg, wincing.

"Fucking Satan that cat is!" he said angrily. "You better get rid of it! Or we aint coming back here!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tifa entering the room, looking confused. "I could hear Cid's ductile tones, is something the matter?"

"That cat is the matter!" yelled Cid "Get rid of it!"

"No! It's my pet!" protested Yuffie, her cheeks turning pink - a warning sign. "Why should I give him away just because she doesn't like you!?"

"Yuffie, it is for the best…" said Tifa gently. "I don't think he likes it here. You want Phillip to be happy, don't you?"

"He can be happy here!" she moaned, giving Tifa a pleading look with her eyes.

"No," said Tifa shaking her head. "Cat's usually attack when they feel threatened or in danger. He deserves be somewhere safe, doesn't he?"

"He deserves to be in the bottom of a fucking river!" snarled Cid who was quite clearly disgruntled and still nursing a clawed leg. A four-against-one argument followed Cid's comment. Even Vincent was siding with the others, much to Yuffie's dismay.

"Your supposed to be my friend, Vinnie!" she said angrily. "And your siding with these lot!"

She looked on the verge of tears, not wanting to give away her cat at any costs.

"A cat isn't just for looking cute," said Tifa gently. "You have to look after them too. I think it would be best to give him to someone else. You can even ask if you can still visit him."

"B-But…" Yuffie's bottom lip began trembling, her eyes misting. "Can't we keep him?"

Tifa shook her head. "I'm sorry but no. Plus, if health and safety find him here they might close us down."

"Oh… Okay then," said Yuffie slowly, looking towards her feet and shuffling slightly. "if it makes Phillip happy…"

Tifa smiled encouragingly. "Yeah he will be happy, and you could even ask to carry on seeing him."

Yuffie seemed to cheer up a little at those comforting words. She managed a weak smile and sloped out the room to say her goodbyes to Phillip.

* * *

"It's not you, Phillip," she told the big moggy in her arms who was looking up at her innocently. "it's the bum heads I live with. I'll visit you, kay?"

She blinked back tears as she held out a hand to the cat. Phillip stretched out a paw and rested it on the tip of her fingers, making Yuffie feel even, if possible, sadder.

"Oh no," gurgled Yuffie as a tear escaped from her eyes and splashed on Phillips nose. He looked startled, his blue eyes widening. "S-Sorry!"

Sniffing, she nuzzled herself in his soft tortoise shell fur and stroked his head gently. The door slowly creaked open and Vincent entered to find Yuffie cradling the cat, a pained look on her face.

"Come on," said Vincent gently indicating the cat basket he was holding. Yuffie slowly lowered Phillip into it, not before lining it with cushions so he was comfy and throwing in his squeaky toy to play with. The little squeaks emerging from the boxes told everyone Phillip had ripped the head off his favourite toy and was mauling it to pieces.

"No wonder no one wanted the damn cat," Cid muttered to Shera as Yuffie and Vincent passed carrying Phillip in his basket. "It's a vicious thing, more like a lion than a cat."

"But Yuffie obviously loved it," replied Shera eyeing the sad ninja, her shoulders slumping as she left the bar ready to return Phillip.

"Shera! Do I look like an animal lover? Shut the fuck up and get me some tea!"

* * *

When Yuffie and Vincent returned, their arms were empty. The young ninja sighed and slumped in a chair, resting her head in her hands.

"are you okay Yuffie?" asked Vincent approaching her. She forced a cheery smile.

"I'll be fine. The man said we could visit, didn't he? Yeah, everything just… Fine."

Vincent nodded and decided it would be best to leave her for a while. He turned to leave when a small voice piped up.

"Vinnie?"

"Yes?" replied Vincent. Only Yuffie could call him that without him pulling out his gun and aiming it a her temple.

"Can we get some pet fish?"

Bewildered, Vincent faced the young woman, who was looking happy again.

"Can we? I want quite a few. I'll call them Sue and Tim and Eric and Clive and…"

Vincent sighed as she babbled on listing off about twenty different names, ticking them off her fingers.

"…And John and Bob and Vinnie…"

"You'd name a fish after me?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I'm honoured." he replied forgetting to take offence to be named after a puffy faced fish.

"We'd have a Yuffie too! They could be friends!"

Despite himself, Vincent smiled at her childish behaviour. He glanced at her, grey eyes blazing with excitement

"So… can we?"

One last look at her pleading face. Nobody could say no those puppy dog eyes. No, don't mention puppies, she'll want one of them next…

"We'll see, Yuffie," replied Vincent turning to leave the room. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Awh, Vinnie's more like a dad isn't he? Hehe. I think I'll show Yuffie maturing through the story so it wont seem so… wrong lol. Thanks again to the reviewers. By the way, Internets gettign cut off tomorrow, dunno when I'll get it back, so I'm not sure when i can update it. Hopefully won't be too long.**

**Please review! xD**


	6. Yuffie's drunk

**Thank you to pink-revolt and xxfoxchichxx for reviewing, the lovely reviews encourage me to carry on (:**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A small figure staggered into the bar, knocking over several bar stools and crashing into a table, instantly waking the man who was quietly snoozing upright, his arms folded and head leaning on his chest.

"Yuffie!" he said, his head snapping up. The small Wutain girl emerged sheepishly from behind the heap of stools and grinned.

"Yes?"

"Have you been drinking again?"

"Ohhhh, Vinnie!" she slurred. "Does it matter if I was?"

"Well because of all the poison your putting in your body, yes it does."

"Drinking's good for you!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "And who told you that?"

"Everyone knows it true!"

Shaking his head, he headed over to the drunken mess that was Yuffie. "I shall escort you upstairs," he told her simply. "You seem to be far too drunk to even walk in your current state."

"Oh, go away Vinnie," she snapped brushing him away and staggering forwards, clutching a nearby table for support. Vincent watched her sway for a moment, ready to help her upstairs.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" she told him with a hiccup. Her eyes looked out of focus, walking in a straight line seemed like an impossible task as she blindly stumbled into Vincent

"I insist," said Vincent holding the girls by the shoulders. "On taking you to bed."

Of course, Vincent had no intention of sounding like a dirty old man attempting to seduce a young girl, and Yuffie definitely got the wrong idea.

"Gross-ness!" she yelled Pushing Vincent away. It was difficult for her to grow out of her childish behaviour, even at the age of twenty. "don't be a perv Vinnie! Yer such a perv! You like girls young don't you!"

Yuffie was famous for being even more argumentative and honest when she was completely rat arsed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vincent coldly, dreading the answer. Yuffie puffed out her chest and took a deep breath.

"That Shelke!" she said finally, pouting. "She had the body of a ten year old and you fancied the pants off her. That was gross! Mega Ewww! Sick sick SICK!"

Vincent felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he repeatedly told himself she was drunk, and hopefully didn't mean half of what she was saying. The drunk ninja swayed forwards before tripping over a bar stool and flying across the room in a drunken heap.

"Arg! My bones are breaking!" she yelled, her face twisting in pain as her body bent into a un-human like shape, with her legs above her head. Vincent rushed over and kneeled to her level, examining her face with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, helping Yuffie to her feet as she hiccoughed and leaned into him. Her face was green and shivers wracked her body - a warning sign.

"I'm… I feel-" she clapped a hand to her mouth and quickly faced away from Vincent before she felt the rush to projectile vomit around the room.

"Eurgh!" she cried, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate being sick! Ewww!"

Cringing, Vincent supported the young woman who reeked of vomit and lead her upstairs to her bedroom. It was rather pitiful to see such a young girl blind drunk and been cleaned up by an older man before laying her down in bed and throwing the covers over her. Sighing, he headed downstairs to reluctantly clean up the mess Yuffie had made. She definitely wasn't going to do it, and he felt bad if he allowed Tifa to clean it. Wrinkling his nose as he pulled out a mop and bucket, he thought to himself. Watching someone throw up and pass out and still find them attractive. He must _really_ like her.

* * *

The hangover Yuffie experienced the next morning was the worse she'd had in… well, ever. Groaning, she looked to the right of her in case she had dragged home a complete munter out of consciousness. Fortunately there was no Heidegger look a like sleeping beside her, and she was still fully dressed. Phew, she didn't get raped or murdered from last nights flurry of events. On second thoughts, she couldn't even remember a thing that happened. She remembered a slight argument with Vincent but that was nothing new. The door creaked open and Vincent entered carrying a steaming mug.

"Don't worry, it's only coffee," he told her at her suspicious glance at the mug.

"Um… Okay… thank you… Um… What happened last night?" she asked in a small voice holding the hot cup between her hands and taking a sip.

"Lets just say your a lot more voluptuous when your drunk," replied Vincent, a small smile playing his features. "And your not afraid to speak your mind."

"Oh no!" she squeaked. "I didn't insult you did I?"

"No," lied Vincent. "You were just more prone to arguing with me."

"I'm sorry, Vinnie! I didn't mean whatever I said, I was completely out of it!"

Vincent accepted her apology with a nod as she clutched her stomach slightly.

"I didn't… puke, did I?" she asked dreading the answer. Lowly, Vincent nodded, mustering all his strength not to chuckle at her shocked, disgusted look.

"Really? Ewww! That's mega gross! I feel bad now! You were there, and you saw me barf, didn't you?"

Again, Vincent nodded causing Yuffie to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Grr! Why did I get so drunk? I'm an idiot!" she moaned, hiding her face from view and blushing deeply. Vincent shook his head and leaned against the door frame.

"I think we're all untitled to let our hair down once in a while," he said calmly giving Yuffie the image of a drunk Vincent with his hair down - which it usually was anyway.

"I'm never drinking again!" she promised flopping back down on her pillow. Vincent twitched his nose, remembering her promise to never eat sweets again which lasted about two hours.

"I'm sure you wont. I shall leave you, you need some sleep."

She threw out her arms and gestured him forwards, which he did obediently. She wrapped him in her warm embrace and took in his comforting scent

"I'll tell ya now cos I'm rarely in his mood," she said quietly. It must have been the act-mature-don't-argue-and-use-long-words mood which Vincent had experienced a few times before.

"Whenever I argue with ya… Half the time I don't mean it. I just get pissed off so easily and your like, my closest friend. Well maybe apart from Tifa but she's knock me unconscious if I argued with her… Cloud wouldn't care… Cid would just swear at me… Barret probably would too… Red wouldn't understand and Marlene's too young… So you seem like the only friend I got, and you're a good listener…"

I see," said Vincent slowly trying to register what she was saying. "Well, I apologise if I ever seem like I'm butting in but I am only trying to help you."

"I know," she smiled. "And your like a brother to me. Thanks."

With a grin, she yawned, stretched and lay back down before closing her eyes and giving Vincent the impression he should leave.

"_Your like a brother to me…"_

The words rang round Vincent's head like a song on repeat. Vincent didn't want to be like a brother. Sighing he rose to his feet and headed towards the door before making a backwards glance towards the beautiful young woman who was hopefully sleeping off her tremendous hangover.

* * *

**Short chapter, cos I'm cool ;D**

**Brother from another mother, lol. Please review (:**

**Reno pops up in the next chapter too!**


	7. And has some new friends

**Hello guys **

**Got a bit of writers block, so sorry for the late update.**

**I changed this chapter because didn't like it, and most have my stories have theme of sex or violence**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy.**

* * *

The last thing you would want to encounter on a day out is a bunch of rowdy Turks and a hyperactive ninja. Unfortunately for everyone else, Yuffie had befriended the likes of Reno, Elena and Rude despite the fact they were supposed enemies.

"All this hating malarkey," Yuffie had told Tifa. "It's silly, right? Life's short. Too short to hold grudges."

_Life's short!? _Thought Vincent. _Try saying that when your immortal…_

"…So anyway," continued Yuffie. "We're all going out tonight, you know, getting drunk, having a laugh. You wanna join us?"

"Uhm…" replied Tifa glancing around the room for an excuse. "No… The bar needs a good cleaning and I think Cloud and I are going to the cinemas tonight."

"Bring him with ya!" scoffed Yuffie. "It'll be fun!"

"Yes… Fun," replied Tifa twitching her nose. "You know Cloud and Reno don't exactly see eye to eye, do they? I think I'll have to pass, Yuffie. Have fun anyway."

"A Turk?" asked Vincent. "Your befriending the Turks?"

"Yeah! They are so cool! Reno's so funny, and Elena's great to have girly chats with! Rude's a bit quiet though, he just follows Reno around…"

"He does that a lot," laughed Tifa who had not forgotten when he had stalked her round the shopping market a few weeks previously. "He's got a heart of gold though, bless him."

"To you, yeah, cos he fancies the pants off ya!" replied Yuffie with a snicker. Tifa giggled and blushed.

"Don't remind me. He's sweet and all, just not my type. And then there's Cloud…"

"Hell yeah! Cloud would make Rude into sushi if he came near you!"

Both girls laughed, imagining the thought of sushi labelled 'Rude'. Vincent twitched his nose, concealed by his cloak. He always felt like an outcast when they had girly banter. There was no Cloud, Barret or Cid to talk to either.

"Anyway, I've got to pick up some food for later," Tifa told both Yuffie and Vincent. "Will you watch Marlene and Denzel for me?"

"Sure!" said Yuffie happily, who was quite fond of Marlene as they had roughly the same mental age, but perhaps Marlene had the advantage. "See ya later!"

She smiled, pulled on her coat and left. A pittar patter of feet was heard as two young children came rushing down the stairs.

"Yuffieeeeeee!" squeaked Marlene. "Vincent! Are you looking after us?"

"No fair!" sulked Denzel "We don't need babysitting! We're old enough!"

"Sorry, kiddo," said Yuffie. "But that's the rules."

"Awh, Man," said Denzel heading over to a cupboard and pulling out a ball. "Come one Marlene, let's go play."

"Can we, Yuffie?" asked Marlene hopefully, her big brown eyes looking up at the ninja innocently.

"Sure. Just keep away from the road."

"Yay!"

Both the children excitedly ran outside, clutching the ball with far too much energy. Yuffie grinned and faced Vincent, who did not return her happiness.

"Awh, cheer up emo kid," said Yuffie with a giggle.. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Should you really be spending time with the likes of Reno?" he asked coldly. She scoffed and placed a hand on his hip

"There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Are you forgetting he's with ShinRa?"

"So were you at one point."

"Yuffie, please don't test my patience."

"Well it's true!" she sulked. "And anyway, we can just be friends. Don't forget you saved Elena that time from them three silver haired faggots!"

"What, did you just expect me to leave her there to be tortured?"

"Well, if they're so big and bad, then yes!"

"I had to help conscious life," he told her raising an eyebrow.

"Then leave me alone and let me hang out with them!"

Vincent sighed, rubbed his head and stared at the young woman.

"They obviously want something from you."

"What!?" cried Yuffie, outraged. "What could they want? There's nothing to get!"

She plucked at her shirt which hung loosely over her small breasts as if to prove the point 'I'm not sexy enough for him to be interested in me.'

"Not sex," said Vincent raising an eyebrow. "About AVALANCHE. Sex would probably be the icing on the cake."

"Oh please!" scoffed Yuffie. "I won't give him anything! Now keep your big nose out unless you want it breaking!"

She punched her fist into her other hand threateningly and stormed outside to watch Denzel and Marlene play until Tifa arrived home.

* * *

"Teef, I'm going!" called Yuffie, her voice echoing down the corridoor as she stood at the door, a hand on the door handle.

"All right," Tifa replied. "Don't be too late. And be quiet so you don't wake Marlene and Denzel."

"Okay… Bye mum," she chuckled, imagining this what normal families were like.

The last thing she heard was Tifa laughing and Marlene asking Vincent to read her a story before she left the bar and headed to the nightclub where she was meeting Reno. So much for 'never drinking ever again.'

* * *

"Rude! You ready yet?" asked Reno impatiently who was stood at the door waiting for his friend.

"Let me finish shining my head," replied Rude emerging from the bathroom. Reno chuckled.

"Hey Rude, looking sharp!" he said. "Come on, Yuffie and 'Lena will be waiting. Can't keep the ladies waiting can we?"

Rude patted his head. "Does my hair look okay?" he asked causing Reno to burst out laughing.

"Don't worry partner," said the redhead. "I've got enough hair for the both of us! Come on!"

Together, they headed outside, the cool night breeze encircling them and making them pull their coats round them a bit more.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Yuffie found Elena pretty easily in the nightclub, her blonde head visible above everyone else's.

"Hey 'Laney!" grinned Yuffie. "Where's the guys?"

"Fashionably late," she replied picking up a drink and taking a sip. "Like always."

"They probably want to make a grand entrance," laughed Yuffie pushing her way to the front of the bar and ordering a drink.

Unexpectedly, Reno and Rude entered the nightclub, the doors opening with a bang, as Reno threw up his arms.

"let's raaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" he yelled giving the rock on sign. Many people chuckled, Reno was known to be a bit of a legend round Midgar. "Hey girls!" he said when he saw Yuffie and Elena at the bar.

"Is it your round? Vodka and coke for me please!"

* * *

Two hours passed in a blur of flashing bright lights, loud thumping dance music, a lot of dancing, many alcoholic drinks and a fair share of talking.

"Sooooo…" Reno was slurring, balancing an arm on Yuffie's shoulder. "Rufus comes up to me right, and he's like; Yo, Reno! And I'm like 'Wait, what?' and he's like 'make me a sandwich!' and I'm like… er, what was I saying?"

"Something about your pet hamster I think!" shouted Yuffie over the music. She was as equally drunk.

"Oh yeah. Hic! So anyway, I goes to the doctors for this rash right, you wanna see? It's…"

"NO!" yelled Yuffie as Reno reached for his pants. "I'm not that pissed!"

Laughing, they headed to the bar for another drink, staggering into poor by-standers.

"Hey, watch it!" said Johnny, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Chill it, man!" laughed Reno slinging an arm round Yuffie's shoulder and leading her to the bar. They ordered their drinks and joined Rude and Elena at a nearby table.

"Make this a last one, guys," said Elena who was quite obviously tired and drunk. "It's half one."

"Yeah yeah," said Reno draining his drink and placing it down with a clink. "C'mon then party pooping Elena."

They all staggered to their feet, bumping into one another and knocking other their glasses.

"I'll… Hic! Take Yuffie home, okay?" slurred Reno throwing his arm round Yuffie and swaying. "Streets are dangerous for her at night, hic! See you later…"

Drunkenly, Yuffie and Reno headed outside, leaning on each to prevent any falling down holes.

"Ya know, Reno," hiccoughed Yuffie closing. "Ya alright, to say yer a turk."

"I'll take that as a compliment," laughed Reno pulling the girl up, so she didn't collapse. C'mon we're nearly there."

As Seventh heaven came into view, Yuffie cackled loudly.

"Tonight was fun! Whoopee!" she screeched, swinging back and laughing.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up!" hissed Reno.

"Good!"

Vincent was sat on the edge of his bed when he heard a familiar voice, except the familiar voice was being ten times louder than usual. He rose to his feet to find Reno guiding Yuffie towards the door of the bar. _That Turk and her…_

He angrily clenched his fists and watched them. If that Turk tried anything…

They had arrived outside the door, Yuffie was dancing to nothing in particular.

"Whoa, whoa, the night's still early!" she laughed, throwing shapes. Reno held her for a moment, her dancing was making him feel sea sick.

"Thaaaaanks!" she grinned as he leaned forwards and lingering kiss on her cheek. She giggled believing it was a gesture of friendship until he moved his mouth to hers. Her eyes widened, she could even taste the vodka and coke he had been drinking. For a moment, she stayed frozen, his lips on hers, his eyes closed. The kiss didn't last long, he pulled away and grinned at her.

"Night," he said with a wink before turning round and walking in the opposite direction. She watched his frame growing tinier as she stood outside the bar, still slightly frozen.

_I've kissed a Turk!?_ she thougt wrinkling her nose slightly. _he tasted like strawberries... Must be the red hair_.

Shrugging, she headed inside quietly, oblvious to the figure that was Vincent hanging over the window ledge who had just witnessed her and Reno kiss. Fuming he closed the window with a snap and headed over to the bed. She was quite obviously not interested in him, so he was no longer going to chase her, attempt a relationship, or even, and as much as it pained him, be nice to her. Vincent Valentine was not a fool.


	8. Divine Intervention

**A/N: **thank you SO much to all the reviews (: I was chuffed when I got the internet back to find five more. You guys are awesome!

Also, Yuffie and Vincent get together soon, don't worry! This is a nice CloTi chapter

On with the show!

* * *

Yuffie quietly pushed open the door to find a quiet, dark and empty pub. She looked around for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the darkness before she made her way upstairs. Every move you do seems ten times louder at night, when your not trying to wake everyone, doesn't it?

The bottom step made a loud scary creak, she froze for a moment, with baited breath hearing out for any noises. She heard Cloud's snore and Tifa turn round in her sleep. Sighing, she lifted her foot slowly and placed it on the next stair, it made an equally loud noise and she cringed, thinking, w_hy aren't they ever this noisy in the morning!?_

Gritting her teeth, she lifted up her left foot and repeated placing it on the stair above. Again, the stair case creaked loudly, her heart thudding in case someone like Cloud woke up and shouted at her.

_Come on, are you a ninja or what?_ Closing her eyes, she hastily darted upstairs, being as light as possible. She made it to the top, still alive. Sighing, she headed to her bedroom, feeling the walls in the dark, feeling like a blind person. Nearly there, nearly there…

With a sigh of happiness, she found her room and slowly opened the door handle before darting inside and closing it with a snap. She ducked over to her bed, waving her arms around In case she fell over it. With a bump, the bed hit her thigh and she stumbled. _Found you, bed!_

Without removing her clothes or makeup - _I'll do it in the morning_ - she thought, she pulled the covers over her and snuggled down. Smiling, she instantly felt warm and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent groggily faced the other way and opened one bleary eye. It was still dark, so he decided to go continue with his slumber.

* * *

Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep.

With a groan, Vincent opened both his eyes and reached out to bash the alarm before slipping back under the duvet. It was only early. He usually liked waking early, earlier than anyone else so he could sit on his window ledge and brood for a few hours, while looking out at the sun rise, but today, he decided sleep would be a better option.

Stretching, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, eyes still closed from sleep, when he felt a figure. Opening his eyes quickly, he felt alarmed as a certain petite girl lay underneath him, sleeping. His eyes widened. He must have rolled on top of her, he didn't even know she was there!

Before he had chance to move so this wouldn't look incredibly wrong, her eyes opened. They doubled in size as she saw him on top of her and her jaw dropped. For a moment, everything was still as they stared.

"PERVERT!" she screamed pushing him off. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"No, I didn't!" he protested, trying to explain that he had just simply rolled over to find her there. She leapt up and punched him, sending him flying backwards a few feet into the wall.

"No body tries raping Yuffie Kisaragi and gets away with it!" she yelled jumping up and running towards him to beat him senseless.

"I wasn't trying to rape you!" yelled Vincent shielding himself as she rained kicks and punches down on him.

"Tell it to my shuriken!" she screeched reaching for it. It wasn't there. What the hell. She stared blankly at her hand for a moment, when Cloud and Tifa rushed in, tripping over each other.

"What's happening?" asked Cloud who had dragged his sword. Yuffie pointed to Vincent

"He wanted to rape me!" she yelled.

"Vincent!"

"No, I wasn't!"

He rose to his feet, brushed himself down and pointed to the room.

"Is this your room, Yuffie?" he asked, indicating his gun that he kept on the bed side table. "No, it's my room, you came in my room last night, fell asleep in my bed, and I didn't know. I didn't expect you'd be in here when I woke up."

Yuffie was breathing heavily, glaring at Vincent and slowly calming down.

"F-fine!" she stammered throwing her arms down in defence. "But… if you ever roll on top of me again, I'm gonna make some Vincent stew!"

She shook her fist, obviously trying to intimidate Vincent. He raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you shouldn't get so drunk that you get the wrong room," he said coldly. "Or maybe you should have spent the night at Reno's."

"I beg your pardon?" spluttered Tifa, taken aback. "Is there something you need to tell us, Yuffie?"

"What Reno? Ewww, no!" she said, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Are you dating Reno?" asked Cloud, coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" cried Yuffie. "Him? Mega Ewww!"

"Well, if he is so, as you say, 'Mega Ewww' then why did you kiss him?" Asked Vincent, his lips curling at the fact Yuffie was squirming.

"You watched us!?" she gasped. "You watched us kiss!? That's way pervy!"

"You kissed?" asked Tifa disbelievingly letting a hand fall to her hip. "You kissed Reno? Of all people? Were you that drunk?"

"Yes!" said Yuffie quickly. "I was drunk! We all do stupid things when we're drunk, don't we?"

A moment passed, Cloud and Tifa contemplating this, looking at each other and shrugging.

"I guess so," said Tifa. "It was only a kiss, just don't make it a habit!" laughing, she turned to Cloud. "Come on, let's go make some cookies with Marlene…"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the room backwards. His face told everyone baking cookies was the last thing he wanted, nevertheless he rolled his eyes and allowed Tifa to pull him towards the kitchen. Vincent and Yuffie were alone in the room, glaring at each other. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Vincent and sauntered out the room, with her nose in the air. Vincent shook his head in disbelief at her immaturity, headed over to his bedside table to pick up his gun before placing it in the holster and leaving his room.

* * *

"So… the chocolate chips go in first?" asked Cloud, holding up the bag of chocolate.

"No, silly!" laughed Marlene. She took the bag off him and gave him the cookie mixture instead. Tifa smiled at the pair, as Cloud made individual cookies and stuck in some chocolate chips.

"Tifa, you gonna help us or just stand there looking gormless?" asked Cloud glancing over at his girlfriend, and making Marlene laugh.

"Uhm… The latter," she grinned, swinging her arms by her side. Cloud tutted and loaded the cookie laden tray into the oven, being watched by Marlene.

"Marlene, go wash your hands please," said Tifa nodding to the child's sticky, cookie dough covered fingers. Nodding obediently, she rushed upstairs and the sound of rushing water could be heard. Tifa smiled at her blonde boyfriend, and he believed she was going to say something serious about how wonderful kids are, and so on.

"Can I lick the bowl?" she asked. Cloud snorted, picked up the bowl and handed it to her.

"Don't let Marlene see," he said. "I think she want's to lick the bowl too."

Grinning, she ran a finger round the base of the bowl, collecting a dollop of the gooey mixture and placing the finger in her mouth.

"You'll spoil your dinner," said Cloud, his left eye twitching. Tifa laughed and let another scoop of cookie dough pass her lips.

"Try some, it's nice," she said grabbing a handful and holding it out to Cloud, letting it drip through her fingers.

"You're very lady like, aren't you, Teef?" he asked, eyeing her toothy smile and the gooey mess between her fingers. She nodded and pushed forwards, raising her hand to his mouth.

"Come on, try it."

"Teef, I don't wanna-"

"Oh come on, it won't kill you. And if it does, it's your fault cos you made it."

She grabbed his arm and pushed him against the kitchen worktop, raising a hand above his head.

"Get off, Teef, I don't want any!"

"Oh don't be a spoilsport," she chuckled, waving her arm around and smearing some on Cloud's face.

"I… Ugh! I'm covered in crap!" he said, struggling away. Tifa giggled and stopped his failing arms. She picked up the spoon, and held it over Cloud's head.

"Don't you dare, Teef, not the hair…"

SPLAT

Tifa let him have it. He shook his blonde head, sending the mixture flying, hastily trying to wipe it from his golden locks and closing one eye to stop it completely obstructing his vision. He glared at his giggling girlfriend, who was doubled over with laughter at Cloud's annoyed look.

"Right, that's it!" he said darting forwards and grabbing the brunette in a vice like grip. She squeaked and struggled, still chuckling.

"Let's see how you like it," he said a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed a handful of the mess and smeared it in Tifa's face, rubbing her small nose and soft cheeks.

"Cloud, your smudging my make up!"

"You smudged my… hair!"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her and her boyfriend covered in Cloud's attempt at baking. She pulled the spoon back and aimed for his face, grinning.

"If that hit's me, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she smirked, holding the spoon like it was a gun.

"I'll-!"

SPLAT!

With a fling of the spoon, the mixture soared through the air and landed on Cloud's delicate features. He jumped back, then retrieved his big strong posture before holding Tifa again and attempting to cover her in the little mixture they had left.

"I know where your ticklish, Teef," he said holding the girl in his arms with a grin. He grabbed her waist and tickled her, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"No, stoppit! I'm ticklish! Haha, stoppit!"

He worked his fingers round her small waist, making her double over with laughter and push him away. There was a flailing of arms and the spoon Tifa was holding when they fell to the floor with a worrying crash for two people who were both quite small. Tifa finally regained her breath, grinning up at her boyfriend who's face was covered in goo. Giggling, she wiped it away from his mouth with her thumb and stared, fixated at his lips. They both shared a loving smile before he leaned forwards to brush his lips against hers. She held the back of his head - the part which wasn't covered in goo - and pressed him forwards, kissing him deeply. Their lips crushed together in a romantic cliché when a certain small boy entered the kitchen, all because of Tifa's shrieks.

"Tifa, are you being murdered?" he asked, in all his child innocence causing Cloud and Tifa's kiss to abruptly finish.

"No, I'm fine!" she said emerging from behind the worktops, covered in cookie dough. "Cloud just…"

"Tripped over his shoelace and fell on you, with his tongue down your throat?" Denzel grinned as Cloud appeared, looking embarrassed. For a kid, he wasn't half smart.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and seventh heaven held a few customers, along with Yuffie who was sat at the bar talking to Tifa.

"…So, anyway, I saw this guys face and he's all 'Hey lil girl, wanna play?' and you know what I did Teef? I SMASHED his face in, like this-" she slammed her fist on the bar, causing a glass to rattle and smash. "You would have been proud, Teef-"

Tifa had stopped listening after the glass breaking incident, to watch Vincent head over to the door.

"That's nice, Yuffie." she said craning her neck to see her raven haired friend reach out to the door handle. "Vincent, where are you going?"

Vincent flinched slightly, then turned to face Tifa.

"Shelke and I are going for a drink," he replied. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"Oh, Uhm… No…" said Tifa giving a sideways glance to Yuffie who was busying herself with polishing her shuriken.

"I bid you goodnight," said Vincent bowing out the door. When it had securely been shut, Yuffie dropped her shuriken angrily, her cheeks turning pink.

"Shelke!" she shrieked, causing the customers to look over at the ninja, frightened. "Why is he drinking with her? How would she get into a pub? She's like, ten! Just cos she brought him back from that cave she thinks she can swagger around like she's better than me! I'm sooooo gonna punch her stupid face in!"

"Yuffie, calm down," said Tifa reaching for a glass. "They're just friends. Shelke is lovely when you get to know her."

"She so isn't!" protested the Wutain. "She called me a fool Teef! But let her have it! Did I tell you? I slapped her right across that ugly-"

"-Yes, you've told me twelve times," interjected Tifa holding up a hand to silence her. Yuffie pouted, so Tifa pressed forwards. "Anyway, don't you have a thing for Reno?"

"No, I have a thing for Vincent! A big thing for him!" she cried, before her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. The bar went very quiet for a moment of two. Someone politely cleared his throat, turned to his friend and continued to talk.

"So, I asked Bob who could do my insulation and he recommended…"

Yuffie still hid her face in shame as the babble broke out throughout the pub again. Tifa sympathetically rested a hand on her arm.

"If it's meant to be, it'll be," she said smiling encouragingly. Yuffie only raised her head to let out a tortured moan, then drop her head back into her arms again.

"I love him, Teef. Really love him. I've never felt this way about anyone before, Teef. Everything just falls into place when he's with me."

Tifa's heart softened slightly. She must be serious about him…

"How about…" tried Tifa, "I close the bar early, and we nip upstairs to watch a movie, with a big tub of ice cream. A girls night in, do you fancy that?"

Sniffing, Yuffie raised her head and nodded slowly. Men may come and go, but friends are there forever.

* * *

Yuffie had made her way through half the box of tissues, and two tubs of ice cream whilst watching the movie, making a racquet all the way through it

"W-Why can't I find a man like that?" she sobbed blowing her nose loudly and taking another big scoop of ice cream.

"You will do, someday," Tifa soothed who had given up all hope on actually getting some ice cream tonight. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes.

"Thanks for listening, Teef. You're an amazing friend."

"Any time," smiled the brunette. The doors opened and in entered Cloud, home from his deliveries.

"All right?" he asked Tifa leaning over to kiss her. Before she could protest that now was not the right time to kiss in front of heart broken Yuffie, he did. Yuffie coughed, rose to her feet and raced out the room, sobbing.

"What's up with her?" muttered Cloud. Tifa shook her head, dismissing his question.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

Yuffie had finally stopped crying, but a random shuddering sob would some crashing through her body as she leaned against Vincent's windowsill looking out into the distance, the cold metal pressing into her skin as she waited for his return. She could hear familiar voices. Looking down, she saw Vincent and Shelke heading towards seventh heaven.

"Tonight has been good, Vincent." she said shyly when they reached the door. "I shall see you another time."

Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his cheek, causing Yuffie's insides to burn with jealousy.

"I guess so. Goodnight." he nodded and turned to the door, pushing it open. She could hear his footsteps as he made his way quietly up the stairs. How a man of his height and strength could walk up stairs like a fairy was anyone's guess. He opened his bedroom door to find a figure on his windowsill. Flicking the light switch, he illuminated the room to see Yuffie sat quietly for once in the years he had known her, staring towards the floor.

"You are in my room again, Yuffie," he said, his lips thinning.

"I like your room…" she said quietly. "It reminds me of you…"

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. On opening them, he saw Yuffie's face was tear stained, her eyes puffy red. She looked heart broken.

"Did you have fun with Shelke?" she croaked, lowering her head some more.

"As much as expected," replied Vincent. "Yuffie, I think it would be best if you return to your own room."

"I…" by this time, Yuffie was so crouched over, her head was nearly touching her lap. "I hope you…"

Straightening up, she found her voice. "I hope you don't plan on marrying Shelke!"

Vincent was taken aback by this sudden outburst. "Marrying her? Why would I?"

"Because you love her more than you love me and you wanna get married and father her babies and-"

"Yuffie, what are you saying? I don't love her more than you…"

"-And I'll be alone cos no one loves me! Wait, you don't love her more than me!?"

Her eyes widened, she felt the happiest she had been in a long time.

"That's correct," he sighed.

"But-! You were being nasty to me earlier!" she said throwing her arms out. He shook his head.

"I saw no point in being nice to you, when you so clearly showed no interest in me."

"No interest in you? Are you off your rocker?"

"What are you saying?"

Yuffie rose to her feet defensively.

"I'm saying," she said, her confidence building slightly. "I'm saying I love you more than a friend and I think we should be together. So suck on that!"

Vincent smiled. Good old, immature Yuffie had returned, her eyes were no longer red and puffy, she was trying her best to hide her grin, but failed.

"That's good then. So now, I understand I'll receive a positive answer when I ask you this. Yuffie, will you do me the honour of gracing me with your love?"


	9. Everyone's happy

**A/N: **Fan Fiction has decided it's not gonna email me anymore, when I get a new review, so I can't reply. I'll do it in the authors note instead!

**Spiritslayer** - Thanks! Ah, it's so fun writing about a hyperactive ninja! XD. Heck, my grammar sucks, sorry! XD

**Theflailingpen** - I know! Woo! Haha, I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. Hmmm, Reno intervenes? That's a possibility - watch this space! (:

**Lady Jezabella **- No, there's more to come! Glad you think it's cute, I was aiming for that XD

**Xxfoxchichxx **- Thanks! Glad you thought it was cute :3 I'm sure you'll think of a great story! (: And yeah, I love Yuffie's way of saying she likes him too, haha.

And thanks to everyone for the faves!

* * *

Yuffie stared. Then stared some more. Then rubbed her eyes. Then stared some more.

"Is that your totally emo vampire way of asking me out?" she said finally. A smile graced Vincent's handsome features.

"You could say that," he said cocking his head. "Now, what would be your hyperactive ninja way of accepting?"

Yuffie grinned broadly and jumped up and down, reminding Vincent of a fizzy drink that had been shook up and was about to be opened. She bounded forwards and threw herself in his arms, knocking him backwards a few inches but he stood up straight like an ironing board. Vincent was vividly reminded of a time when he was ten years old and had asked out a girl in his school. She too had thrown herself on him in a crazy embrace and clutched him round the middle. Despite the fact Yuffie was definitely older than the age of ten but still reminded him of all those years ago, he pulled her into his arms and returned her affection, pulling her head closer to his, taking in her scent and stroking the back of her short hair. Their eyes were tightly shut for a moment as Yuffie held onto her new boyfriend, the one she had been pining over for so long. It had finally happened, and she was more than happy. Finally, they pulled away to face each other before Vincent slowly leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. She responded by wrapping her arms round his shoulders and pulling him closer, pressing her soft lips against his, her tongue finding his. It was one hundred - no - one _gazillion_ times better than the kiss with Reno. And it meant more, it wasn't just some drunken kiss after a rowdy night out with an overly horny guy. She loved Vincent. Heck, he may be a vampire freak at times, but she fucking loved him with every fibre of her being. Her heart fluttered as he gently leaned her back slightly, still encased in his arms. Her hands moved from the back of his neck to his shoulders, incase she fell backwards. That really would ruin the moment. The moment…

_If any moment could last forever, please let it be this one…_

Vincent thought it actually did last forever. Three long years Yuffie had resisted the urge to just grab him and plant a big smacker on his lips, now he was doing it to her! Isn't life fabulous?

Finally, they broke apart, Vincent gently giving small kisses as he pulled her up right. She felt her knees go weak and held onto him for support. He kissed her forehead, breathing deeply. It was a pretty easy thing to do, as Vincent towered over the small ninja, she was at least a head shorter than him. Yuffie couldn't help but give a little giggle, looking down and feeling embarrassed.

"Sooooo…" she said casually, in the air of someone asking about the weather. "What now?"

"We shall wait and see," replied Vincent in his usual cool brooding way. "If our life is set out in random choices, we will have to live it as it comes and if we…"

With a grin, Yuffie rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and listened to a few more minutes of Vincent's in depth rambling.

"…Our heart and souls are together as one, all of AVALANCHE. They should understand our feelings, if not, it's their decisions and we can't avert that but we can…"

_He's just had a proper good snog, now what's he on about? _Thought Yuffie, hiding her frown with a nod of feint understanding and agreement

"From all walks of life. Whether they be from Junon, Kalm, Edge, as long as we find love with the right person… Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not," said Yuffie who was clearly giggling at Vincent's random speech. Before he could bore her to death with another speech that sounded oddly like Hamlet, she pulled him closer for a kiss, silencing him with her lips. Of course he didn't protest, just simply quite happily held the small frame of the woman that he had been longing for as this kiss pretty much sealed their relationship.

* * *

Marlene was watching Vincent and Yuffie huddled up together on the couch, with one beady eye.

"Why are you cuddling him, Yuffie?" asked Marlene. "Are you sick? Do you need a cuddle?"

The little girl climbed between the couple and wrapped her arms round Yuffie's neck, pushing Vincent away.

"I'm fine," she said shooting Vincent a strangled grin as the small girl clung to her. "I'm not ill, I just like cuddling Vincent…"

"Is Vincent sick?" she asked, her brown eyes widening, concern etched into her voice. She turned to hug Vincent, but he shook his head.

"I'm well," he said before she could use him as a climbing frame. She looked slightly crestfallen, and slid to the floor.

"Oh okay…" she said standing up and walking to the kitchen, hoping to aid Tifa in her cleaning.

Grinning, Yuffie sidled up to Vincent again and made herself comfy in his arms again. They were acting quite disgusting, showing public displays of affections like most couples did at the start of a relationship, but not in front of the kids thankfully. Not that Tifa or Cloud could lecture them. Yuffie knew what her and Cloud had been caught doing… Yuffie was applying some chap stick to her sore lips when Vincent lifted her chin to look into her grey eyes before kissing her deeply again. This time, Marlene was standing in the door frame, completely oblivious to Vincent and Yuffie's relationship. She shrieked and rushed back into the kitchen, calling Tifa.

"Tifa! Tifa!" she cried running into the barmaid as she stood over a pan of food.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, holding the girl who just barely reached her waist, clinging onto her apron.

"Yuffie's torturing Vincent!" she said desperately, tugging at her skirt.

"She's what?" asked Tifa raising an eyebrow, inching forwards slightly.

"Yuffie put some glue on her lips and glued her lips to Vincent's!" she exclaimed pointing towards the living room, where Vincent and Yuffie were still engrossed in the kiss. Tifa laughed and marched towards the couple.

"Hey, love birds," chuckled Tifa, instantly making them jump apart and look like they had done something downright dirty. "No hanky panky in front of the children."

"I get you Teef," giggled Yuffie leaning on Vincent's chest. "Maybe we should 'bake some cookies' like you and Cloud did in the kitchen" she used her fingers to quote this, obviously meaning something else . Probably sexual. "And I might just happen to get a hand print on my chest like you did."

"Hey!" laughed Tifa. "It wasn't like that. He tripped up, and grabbed the thing nearest to him…"

"Your tits?" chuckled Yuffie. She hushed her and nodded to Marlene who was smiling between the two girls, despite the fact she thankfully didn't know what they were taking about.

"Yuffie, are you and Vincent dating like Cloud and Tifa are?" she asked happily, looking up the brunette. Her nod made Marlene squeal. "Are you going to get married, like Cloud and Tifa are?"

Everyone froze. Yuffie frowned and looked towards the young girl, before glancing at Tifa.

"You're getting married?" she asked, confused. "And you didn't tell us?"

Perhaps Marlene was just jumping to conclusions. Tifa grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck - a habit she had picked up from Cloud who had picked it up from Zack.

"He only asked me last night, and somehow, Marlene over heard, didn't you, you cheeky monkey?"

Marlene giggled and nodded. "She's gonna wear a pretty dress, and look like a princess," she told Yuffie and Vincent. "Will you wear a pretty dress, too?"

"Who? Me or Vincent?" laughed Yuffie. "Have you sorted out a date yet, Teef?"

"Not yet it's early days. You're the only ones to know."

"Well well," piped up Vincent. "How we do feel honoured. I say we invite everyone over tonight and hold a toast for this happy occasion."

"Yuffie, have you put something in his food?" asked Tifa eyeing Vincent warily. "when does Vincent want to hold parties?"

"I merely suggested we should, as Yuffie and I have news of our own."

"Your not pregnant are you Yuffie? You've only been dating a few hours, it must be a record."

"I was referring to our relationship," said Vincent as Yuffie hissed like a cat. "Only you and Marlene know."

"Oh," smiled Tifa releasing her grip from Marlene. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll ring the guys now."

Taking Marlene, she left the room and headed upstairs to ring around. Hopefully Cloud wouldn't be angry at her holding a party at such short notice, and shortly after asking her to marry him.

Pausing for a moment, she thought who to call first. The person was quite unexpected, and she imagined Vincent wouldn't be too happy, but they were friends, after all.

"Hello, Reno? Are you busy tonight?"

* * *

"I say," mused Yuffie whilst Tifa was upstairs making the phone call. "Tifa and Cloud will have four kids, and name them after us."

"What if they are all girls?"

"Uhh… Cid's will be Sarah, Yours will be Victoria, Barrett's will be Barbara, and Cloud's will be Claire!"

"I see," nodded Vincent. "I highly doubt they are thinking about children, right now…"

Yuffie shrugged. "I bet Cid's gonna hit the roof about us. I bet he'll say…" she cleared her throat and did and uncanny impression of Cid. " 'Fuck! That brat's with that Vampire!? What the fuck next!' "

Vincent couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure he'll be happy for us."

"Yeah, yeah," wavered Yuffie. "Happy for us to die… Anyway… Gosh, it's exciting. Preparing for a wedding. I can't believe he finally popped the question, it only took him forty years."

Before Vincent could point out Cloud was only twenty-five, Yuffie pressed forwards.

"Mind you, Tifa Strife sounds a bit odd, doesn't it? I think Cloud should change his name. Cloud. Cloud Lockheart. Doesn't that sound better? Vincent, why are you looking at me like I'm weird?"

* * *


	10. Aren't they?

**A/N; **I can't write Vincent in character, sorry! :3 Review time!

**Theflailingpen** - Thanks! :3 haha yeah, Marlene reminds me of my niece, and that was something she came out with earlier, haha xD. I loved writing Vincent's ramblings. It seemed like something he would do, like when he was on the Highwind, and was like, "The time for fighting is now past…" And I thought Yuffie's reaction would be funny X3

**Spiritslayer - **Reno? Catastrophe? Those words don't fit in the same sentence ;) haha! It's those red heads. Fiery tempers, they have. I'll be updating soon, I don't have anything else to do, hehe. :3

**Ladey Jezzabella **- Thanks! I know, it's about time, haha ;o Glad you love it! Cute is what I aim for, LOL.

**PereRhia **- An evil Chocobo? Why not? Haha, glad you like it. Hell yeah, I'm cool ;D Thanks so much for your lovely reviews! and thanks for the faves (:

**Leviathan's Dirge **- Thanks! It's ok! xD (hugs back)

Would anybody like me to write them a story? Any pairing. It'll help me when I get writers block XD Just leave requests in a review or PM me. Thanks (:

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Cid. It's Tifa. Do you-"

"TIFA!" Cid roared down the phone unexpectedly causing her to jump and hold the phone at arms length looking at it cautiously. Slowly, she placed it next to her ear again.

"Cloud just told me! What they fuck are you doing getting married!?" he bellowed, like they were at opposite sides of a football pitch.

"Cid!" protested Tifa. "We love each other, can't you see that? Just because it's not your idea to get married, doesn't mean we can't be."

"I know I know I- What? What the fuck do you want Shera? Go make some tea!"

Shera's gentle voice could be heard in the background, in attempt to soothe Cid from shouting any louder.

"Sweetie, please calm down. It's a wonderful thing, let's be happy for her."

Cid growled menacingly like a tiger ready to eat it's prey. Tifa shuddered slightly and winced, ready for another Cid explosion.

"All I wanted is for you and Shera to join us tonight in the bar for some drinks. We're not forcing you, but you will be welcome-"

His grunt silenced her for a minute. Cid was watching Shera clutch a tea towel and smile encouragingly at him, using her eyes to plead with him.

"What time shall we be there?"

"About six," smiled Tifa, brightening up. "There'll be alcohol so-"

"Wait, hold on a sec," said Cid gruffly. "What Shera? What? What do you mean the back doors open? Close it then! Stupid woman…" his voice trailed off slightly, then returned to it's usual level as he continued speaking the Tifa. "What did you say?"

"There'll be alcohol, so you'll have to arrange some transport home-"

"There'll be booze? We'll be there!"

Tifa let out a sigh of exasperation and happiness. With a smile, she dropped the phone back into the cradle and wondered if Cloud had already told Barret, which he probably had, as they were on a delivery together. Nevertheless, she decided to dial his number, and answer to his barrage of questions spilling from his mouth like the flow of the life stream.

"So, you and spiky, huh? When he ask ya? Is Marlene being a flower girl? Was it romantic? When's it happening?"

Tifa laughed at the fact Barret sounded like a woman when it came to asking her all these questions. "let's see… Yes. Two days ago. Yes, of course she is. You could say it was. We're not sure on a date yet."

"Our Marlene's gonna be excited, she loves dressing up," said Barret fondly. "Look, gotta go Teef. I'll be at the bar for about six-ish tonight for a drink. See ya around, tell Marlene I'll be there soon."

Smiling, Tifa hung up, and contemplated who to invite next. She figured Reno would have asked at ShinRa to come round, perhaps even the president, and Nanaki would be at the bar later tonight most likely anyway. Sighing, she headed downstairs to prepare for tonight's celebration party, silently praying in her mind everything would go smoothly, despite the nagging voice in her head that it obviously wouldn't.

* * *

Tifa hastily set out the alcohol on the bar, remembering everybody's favourite. Scotch for Cid, whiskey for Barret, red wine for Vincent, alcopops for Yuffie, baileys for Cloud and anything alcoholic in reach for the Turks. Already, the double doors had banged open and in walked in Cloud accompanied by Barret.

"Alrigh', Teef?" Boomed Barret removing his jacket and throwing it in a heap much to Tifa's annoyance. "Where's our Marlene?"

"In the living room with Vincent and Yuffie," replied Tifa picking up Barrett's bulky grey coat and slinging it over the coat stand. A small brown head emerged from the living room, as Marlene became visible.

"Papa!" she said running towards him. Barret threw out his arms and pulled Marlene up, holding her so they were level.

"Papa, you're here!" she said happily hugging him. "I like it when you're here. I like Tifa and Cloud and Yuffie and Vincent a lot too, but you're my favourite."

"Glad to hear it," he chortled hitching her up slightly. "C'mon, let's go into the living room."

Still holding Marlene, they made their way to the front, ready for the celebratory party to begin. Tifa had even closed the bar for the night, only allowing in whom she had invited and telling the usual punters to find somewhere else for the night as this was important. The bar maid in question was currently stood with Cloud, rubbing the back of her neck again.

"Had a nice day?" she asked simply, letting her hand fall to her hip.

"Not too bad, not too bad…" said Cloud looking around matter of factly. "Had a bit of trouble with old Bob. You know how he is… Wouldn't pay me so I had to… 'Convince him' "

He patted his manipulate materia and pressed forwards. "Got his money in the end. One thousand Gil, not bad for a days haul."

Tifa smiled despite the fact she hated Cloud using any kind of violence or magic to seal a deal. Right now, she just wanted to keep him sweet.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've invited a few friends round for drinks tonight… To celebrate the engagement, you know. I think everyone knows now though…"

Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Teef. You know what I'm like for keeping things to myself."

Laughing, Tifa rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Never mind. Vincent and Yuffie know now, anyway."

Yawning, Cloud said he was going to change and wash before the party before heading upstairs to peel off his work clothes.

"I'll just be… in the bar then…" said Tifa quietly as Cloud rushed off with the speed of a cheetah. She could still even see his faint outline, before looking up to where he had disappeared off to. _Sometimes, he was more agile than Yuffie, but sometimes he was louder than Reno, especially with his singing_, thought Tifa as "I'm walking on sunshine" warbled from his bedroom.

* * *

Seventh heaven was full of familiar faces. Some were unexpected, some felt they didn't belong there, some where shooting daggers at each other, and the rest were just there to get drunk and have a good night.

Surprisingly, Rufus had turned up with the Turks. Naturally, Yuffie had insisted they come over, and even Tseng managed to take some time out from his busy lifestyle to pop round for a few beers.

"Why is Rufus here?" whispered Tifa to Yuffie, eyeing his intimidating white suit and golden blonde hair.

"No idea," shrugged Yuffie. "I thought he would be too busy being president. Reno probably dragged him…"

When everybody had their drinks and had settled down, Tifa stood at the front as a cue for them to quieten down so she could talk.

"Er…" she said nervously facing her friends as they watched her carefully. "You probably all know you're here to celebrate mine and Cloud's engagement but there's-"

"Hold on, hold on!" interjected Reno. "You're getting married? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I told you earlier, Reno!" said Elena slapping his arm. He jumped and faced his blonde colleague, eyes wide.

"No you didn't!" he protested, rubbing his arm, looking very put out. She rolled her brown eyes to the ceiling and sighed impatiently.

"Yes I did, it was when you were getting that coffee, and you spilt it down yourself in surprise!"

"That's what you said!? I thought you said 'Tifa and Cloud are getting _marinated_!' "

Elena slapped her forehead and covered Reno's mouth with her hand. "Shut up, please! Carry on, Tifa…"

Laughing at Reno's foolishness, Tifa pressed forwards. "But that's not the only reason we're here. Vincent, would you like to explain?"

Vincent jumped slightly at being addressed. He too, was not good at talking in front of crowds. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and faced the rest of his friends.

"Yuffie and I…" his voice trailed off slightly, he looked towards his ninja girlfriend. She smiled encouragingly. "We have decided to begin a relationship. We believed it would be best for you to all know, and we hope you will at least try to be happy for us."

There was a stunned silence, all eyes, which were at least four times bigger than normal were on the new couple. Yuffie shuffled.

"And if you don't like it, I'll kick your butts!" Added Yuffie as an afterthought, shaking her fist. A quiet ripple of laughter was heard throughout the bar.

Cid was unexpectedly the one to break the silence,"Fuck! That brat's with that Vampire!? What the fuck next!"

"I told you!" said Yuffie triumphantly. "I told you that's what he'd say! How psychic am I? Screw you, Cait!"

She gave the small stuffed toy which Reeve which holding a rude hand gesture. It shook his head and hid his face.

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" smiled Shera shooting her partner a warning look. "I'm very happy for you both."

"I say a toast," said Cloud, surprising everyone. He raised his glass. "To Vincent and Yuffie!"

"To Vincent and Yuffie!" chorused the rest of the room, excluding a certain red haired Turk and a blonde pilot. Grinning widely, Yuffie looked round at her friends, who were all jostling in position to clink glasses. Her eyes rested on Cid who was looking more pissed off than happy, but that was expected. Then she noticed Reno clutching his glass of vodka and coke, looking towards the floor, with a sad expression on his face. That was strange. Surely he wasn't upset? It was only a drunken one off kiss, and Reno was known to have a new girl every week, so why pine after someone in a relationship?

Shaking his image from her mind, she turned to face Vincent who had managed a smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, not being ones for public displays of affection.

"How lovely," said Rufus randomly. "Almost makes me seldom… almost."

Laughing, everyone downed their drinks and reached for more, the feeling of happiness thick in the air as they all buzzed with conversation mainly about the forthcoming wedding.

"So, righ'," said Barret, swaying slightly. He pointed to Vincent. "You treat 'er righ' kay?"

"Yes, sir," said Vincent sarcastically.

"…Or I'll come at you like a bee on steroids."

Yuffie's eye twitched, despite the fact she was used to Barrett's strange behaviour when he was drunk. Averting her attention to the Turks, she saw Tseng and Elena deep in conversation, most likely about work. Even at a night out, the still couldn't stay away from the office. Rufus was musing over a glass of wine, deep in silent thought and Rude was watching his flame haired partner, looking concerned. Cid was sulking in the corner, being told to cheer up by Shera, Barret was drinking his beer like it was water, Red XIII, Reeve and Cait Sith were talking nearby about something deeply intellectual and interesting which bored Yuffie within ten seconds and Cloud and Tifa were engrossed in a deep kiss, causing Yuffie to show her disgust.

"Eurgh, Gross-ness!" she said. "Get a room! We don't wanna watch icky kissing!"

Laughing, they pulled apart, Yuffie couldn't help but smile. God, she was happy for her, but they didn't have to stick their tongues down each other's throats every five seconds!

Glancing back her boyfriend, she's enclosed himself in his arms, and watched her friends happily. Sometimes, they got on her nerves, but God, she was glad to have them.

* * *

Reno watched the couple, aqua blue eyes peeping out from a crimson fringe, glaring. Watching.

Being a Turk, and the sly one he was, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He _always _got his girl…


	11. Drunken talk and evil Chocobo's

Thanks for the lovely reviews! -is chuffed to bits-

**Ladey Jezzabella **- Haha, glad it made you laugh (: Yeah, I tried getting Reno's funniness. He's a crafty one is that Turk!

**PereRhia** - I had to have Rufus in this, the guys a legend! Oh no, run from the bee! XD glad you loved it! Here's your evil Chocobo!

**Rainbowblack** - Will do! Sorry for Vincent's OOCness, like xD

**Spiritslayer** - Thanks for pointing that out! (bangs head against desk, laughing) heck, isn't that why we love Reno? (:

**Theflailingpen **- I know! (slaps Reno silly) Cid's mad cos... Well… He's silly? Lol, it's probably cos he's like a father figure to Yuffie, and nobody want's their daughter going out with a sixty year old emo vampire who's immortal ;D

* * *

Midnight had arrived, bringing the end of the party and Tifa was shooing everyone out the door, desperate for some sleep. Only she was the one who didn't show the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"All righ' I'm going!" yelled Cid swaying, clutching a bottle of scotch and leaning on Shera, who was apologising for his behaviour. Tifa smiled and shoved them out the door, warning them to be safe. Next came the Turks, bumping into each other in a very un-Turk way.

"sse ya, Teef," slurred Elena who was leaning on Tseng, who was falling all over. Rude barged into the blonde and sent her flying.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled, holding up her fists and twirling them, not doing much damage at all, but looking like a drunken fool. Tseng pulled her away, tutting and trying to control himself. Rufus soon followed them, walking in a perfectly straight line and looking forwards until he reached Tifa at the door and automatically turned to face her, like a robot.

"Good morning," he said in a strange voice. "I am ever so thankful for your hospitality, the drinks were wonderful. It is such a nice change to get away from the office, don't you agree?" he laughed loudly. "Of course not. You don't work in an office. Good day to you."

He extended his hand for Tifa to shake it. She merely glanced at it, then back at the blond president. He lowered his arm, faced forwards and marched away with very robotic movements. The final Turk was now staggering his way forwards, blindly knocking everything over in the process.

"Whoops!" he said as a bar stool went flying. "Oh dear!" he accidently smashed a glass with his electromag baton. "Hey Teef!"

He approached her, holding her for support. "Wanna get lucky tonight?"

Tifa stared at the drunken fool, registering what he said. Slowly and angrily, she raised her fist and glared at him.

"I may be full with 8 pints," she said slowly. "But that doesn't mean my fists won't cause as much damage!"

Swinging her arm round, she punched the red head in the jaw. He spun on the spot, looking dazed and confused.

"Right, well, I'll go then! Does every god dam girl in this Gaia forsaken town have to be TAKEN!?"

He roared the last word before what seemed like, breaking into a sob and running outside.

"What a terrifying man…" whispered Tifa shaking her head as Reeve approached her, holding Cait Sith tightly in his arms.

"All right, LASSIE!?" Cait yelled in a strong Irish accent. "Ol' Reeve said Irish and Robots couldn't get hammered, but I proved him wrong, didn't I laddie?"

He looked up at his controller, who remained silent, staring warily at the floor, a green tinge appearing on his cheeks. He quickly clapped a hand to his mouth, heaved and ran outside before the unmistakable sound of retching and vomit splattering the floor was heard. Cait Sith fell from his arms and bounced off the floor, landing on his feet. "You better be glad Cait always lands on his feet, pal!" yelled Cait shaking his fist at Reeve who was shaking violently after being sick. Cait stormed out, swishing his tail like a snooty girl would flick back her hair.

Tifa's attention was diverted as she heard some loud panting, then a burning noise, a yelp, more panting, a burning noise, another yelp and so forth. She turned to see Nanaki was chasing his own tail, forgetting the end of his tail was a flame, resulting in his mouth getting singed every time he caught it.

"Almost got it," Nanaki panted. "Almost-OUCH!"

"Nanaki!" yelled Tifa rushing forwards to aid him. "come on, let's get you to bed. I told you not to touch those tequilas!"

"All in due respect, miss Lockheart," said Nanaki turning to look at the barmaid as she shooed him to a room. "The night was a cause for celebration, I think I was entitled to-"

SLAM

She closed the door on the red animal, silencing his talk. Sighing, she headed back to the bar. Only Barret to take care of now… Yuffie and Vincent had gone to bed, whereas Cloud was doing Gaia knows what upstairs.

"Come on, Barret," said Tifa as she saw the muscular black man sat silently at a table. She sat opposite him, and was about to ask him to leave when he spoke first.

"Ya know Teef?" he said slowly, eyes unfocused. He cleared his throat and miraculously sobered up a little.

"You know Teef… Cloud… he's and Alrigh' guy… and Teef, yer an all righ' girl… Helping me look after Marlene like you do, looking after everyone else and this ruddy bar. You're a miracle worker, woman."

Tifa smiled and made a mental reminder he was drunk. Well, a drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts… right?

"And you know Teef…" Barret continued straightening up. "You an' Marlene an' that lot are… are… the best thing to happen since Myrna… died…" His voice cracked slightly, a tear became visible in his eye with he proceeded to wipe away. "Your like a daughter to me… an' a second mother to Marlene… which would make you mah wife, so scrap that, your like a sister to me, y'know? An'… Gaia, I'm not good at these things…"

Tifa smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on his arm. He rarely spoke of his deceased wife, so perhaps letting it all out would be a good thing?

"You an' Cloud… Your gonna get your own lives, aint you? And Marlene… she's getting older an' so am I… soon, she'll be leaving me, then… Then am gonna be all alone…"

His voice cracked like a pod, a tear slid down his face into his beard. He let it fall and make a splash on the table.

"Sorry abou' this," he said quietly. "It's the drink it…"

"Barret, me and Cloud would never leave you," reassured Tifa. "We're a team, right? There's no "I" in team… And Marlene well… do you thinks he'll just leave her papa and not visit? I Don't think so. You'll never walk alone, Barret."

Barret managed a smile. "Hell, I got her teenage years to be put through yet, aint I?"

Tifa laughed. "It'll be worse than fighting all the bad guys these past few years, believe me."

Chuckling, Barret slapped a hand down on Tifa's, she bit back her wince as his heavy weight landed on her.

"Thanks Teef," he said. "Bu' if that Cloud messes you about… You tell me, kay? I'll staple his gonads to his head."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," chuckled Tifa taking Barrett's hand in hers. "Cloud's a good one…"

"Sure is," sniffed Barret. "He sure is. S'ok if I crash here tonight? Me and Marlene' will be heading back tomorrow."

"Of course," smiled Tifa rising to her feet. "Look, I better go to bed and see what Cloud is up to… probably knocked out on the bed or something…"

Barret shook his head. "Thanks again, Teef. It means a lot to me. Ya all mean a lot to me, ya do, even… what's-her-face up there…"

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah her. Didn' expect her and Vince to be going out any time soon. You never know what round the corner, do ya? S'long as he treats her right, s'all that matters… Well. Nigh' Teef."

He slapped a hand on her back as a friendly gesture but sent her flying a few feet. She laughed nervously and rubbed her arm.

"Yer right…" he said putting one foot on the bottom step. "I'm never gonna walk alone, am I…?"

Tifa watched as her friend's bulky figure grew tinier than disappeared into a bedroom before heading upstairs herself to find Cloud sprawled on the bed, in the middle of the process of undressing, snoring loudly. She laughed softly and pushed him over. This wasn't exactly how she planned spending the engagement party night with her new fiancé, but even if they had to sleep outside in bitter cold snow, as long as she was with Cloud, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Nyuk nyuk. Hangovers suck. Hey that rhymed!_

Yuffie opened her eyes to find sunlight filtering through the curtains, welcoming them to a new day. She glanced over at Vincent who was sleeping beside her, despite that she had no recollection of actually climbing into bed. He slept like a right girl. All hands clasped together, on his chest, breathing lightly kinda sleeping. Even Yuffie slept with her limbs sprawled all over, mouth gaping open and snoring quietly. _I guess your kinda restricted when you sleep in a coffin…?_

She leaned over her boyfriend, deciding to wake him gently in case he grabbed his gun and shot her in the head. Not that it would hurt the invincible Yuffie Kisaragi though. Pah!

"Vinnie…" she whispered pressing a long finger into his pale cheek, bringing it back, then repeating. "Hey Vinnie…"

He still refused to wake. Gaia, that man could sleep! He didn't even drink that much… What, five glasses of wine at most? Yuffie had avoided getting completely stone drunk too, keeping it at a low level of about six bottles of alcopops. _Nyuk Nyuk. Wake up Vinnie, I wanna go see Bobo!_

Bobo was Yuffie's lovely black Chocobo, and Chocobo Billy was looking after him in the stables, but she wanted to visit him today.

Ugh. Vinnie wasn't moving anywhere soon, so she dived out of bed and pulled on some new clothes, including her white lace up boots which would be the most practical thing for a Chocobo farm. After what seemed like hours, Vincent finally decided to emerge from sleepy land and grace them with his presence.

"Good morning," he said sweeping over to a stool and sitting down.

Mornin'!" said Yuffie brightly. "Can we go see Bobo today? I wanna see him and-"

"Yes, that will be fine," replied Vincent watching Yuffie do her usual spinning and dancing, then falling over and banging her head. Vincent tutted and waited for her to jump back up like usual and drag him away.

* * *

They reached Chocobo farm to find Bobo strolling around the paddocks happily.

"Bobo!" cried Yuffie rushing over to him. Bobo obediently made his way to her so she could pet his beak and stroke his black feathers.

"Hey Bobo, you missed mummy?" she cooed and Bobo closed his eyes and enjoyed being petted.

"Wark wark," said Bobo flapping his wings slightly.

"Ah, Yuffie, welcome!" said a pleasant voice behind her.

"Hey Billy!" said Yuffie happily. "I hope you're looking after my Bobo!"

"Of course!" replied Chocobo Billy removing his hat, wiping his forehead and replacing it. "Sorry if I seem a bit tired. We got a new Chocobo in this morning. A red one. It's a bit… odd, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh, I see," said Yuffie delving into her pockets and pulling out some Reegan greens. "Mind if I feed it?"

Billy shook his head and smiled, "Go for it."

Yuffie held out a hand and fed the greens to Bobo, which he took quite happily and jumped up and down.

"He's getting better already!" smiled Billy as Bobo raced around the paddock warking happily. Yuffie beamed and raised her feet off the floor to jump up and cheer.

"Hey Billy can you-"

"WARK WARK!"

Yuffie was sent flying sideways as a red Chocobo crashed into her, warking shrilly.

"Oh Gaia, it's that damn Chocobo!" yelled Billy pulling out some Sylkis greens and throwing at them at the Chocobo to distract it from killing the ninja. It warked and proceeded to lean over Yuffie, pecking her.

"Ouch!" she shrieked. "Get this damn-ouch-thing off me! Ouch!"

Vincent stiffened as he saw the crazy red Chocobo peck at his lover with a sharp pointy beak, red eyes glaring. He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the Chocobos foot. He glanced at Billy who was looking panic stricken but nodded. Vincent pulled the trigger and shot the bird in the foot. It jumped up, warked and looked towards Vincent. It clawed the floor with his foot, sweeping it backwards before glaring at Vincent and charging towards him. Vincent pointed his gun again and shot at the birds neck. It squawked loudly, and stopped in it's tracks, throwing it's head back as the bullet penetrated it's neck. With one final loud screeching wark, it fell to the floor. A black liquid seeped from it's neck, which Vincent imagined was blood. He lowered his gun and looked towards Billy.

"I apologise for killing your Chocobo," he said. "But Gaia knows what it would have done to Yuffie otherwise."

"Don't worry," gasped Billy who was still pale. Vincent looked towards Yuffie who was curled up on the ground, heaving. He kneeled next to her and inspected her for any wounds. Surprisingly, she had little, just a few peck marks and scratches.

"Yuffie, are you okay? Can you walk?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and helping her up.

"I-I'm fine…" she stammered sitting up shakily and grabbing Vincent's hand. "A Chocobo couldn't defeat the great Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Of course not," mused Vincent helping her to her feet. "Come. Let's go. Good day to you, Billy."

Holding Yuffie, he guided her from the farm before bidding goodbye to the farmer, who was still looking panic stricken in case Yuffie decided to sue.

Who'd have known a day trip to see Bobo would end with a Chocobo pecked Yuffie!?

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to say I've nearly finished Dirge of Cerberus :3 How annoying is Lucrecia!? I used to like her, but now I'm not so sure… Yuffie's funny in the game though, she is awesome!


	12. Still arguing

**A/N: **Thank you again for the lovely reviews! (glomps you all) I'll still happily write anyone a story, just ask me! (is smiling like a crazy person)

**ItaFearMe - **Thank you! (: Yuffie is funny in the game, haha. I haven't finished it yet, so I haven't seen the ending, haha :3  
**Dante665 - **Thank you, that means a lot! I'm glad you think it's one of the best (hugs)  
**Deneir-son **- Glad you like my portrayal of the characters, hope I haven't got them too wrong! I'll be updating soon!**Rainbowblack** - Thank you! (: Glad you liked the end, I was afraid it was too rushed. Chocobos are too awesome not to write about xD  
**Spiritslayer** - We must kill evil Chocobos! XD And yeah, there isn't much about Chocobo farms in stories… Chocobo Billy is one of my favourite characters, haha.  
**xxfoxchichxx - **That sounds like a great idea! I'd read it! (:  
**Alamrin - **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think it works, it is branching out a bit xD I like him in your fics though, you write him so well!

* * *

You would believe that starting a relationship would actually lessen the amounts of arguments between Vincent and Yuffie, wouldn't you?

Well, you thought wrong.

When the 'honeymoon period' had faded out, Yuffie was back to her argumentative ways, and Vincent had already had enough.

"Vinnie, why are you leaving your guns around? Marlene or Denzel might pick it up!" Yuffie asked pointing to his Hydra which was laying lazily on a table in his room.

"I do not leave them 'Laying around' as you say, Yuffie," retorted Vincent. "They are in my room, in their holster out of the children's reach. Now, must I remind you when you left your shuriken on the kitchen worktop and Denzel picked it up?"

"That doesn't count," pouted Yuffie.

"Really? Why so?"

"Cos a shuriken isn't as bad as a gun."

"Have you failed to see the sharp edges on a shuriken?" asked Vincent raising one eyebrow into his bandana. "Denzel could have easily lost an eye."

"Oh, don't be silly Vinnie!" tutted Yuffie. "He's nearly ten, I'm sure he knows better!"

Vincent groaned. There was no way of convincing her otherwise. He had noticed that Yuffie always thought she was right, and wouldn't admit to being wrong.

"Hey! Vinnie, why are we arguing?" Yuffie lightly slapped Vincent's arm, his lips twitched.

"Because you- never mind…" sighed Vincent, deciding not to argue would be the best thing at the moment. Unfortunately, Yuffie had different ideas.

Downstairs, the phone was ringing shrilly, echoing through the bar, whilst Tifa was washing a glass, humming to herself.

"Will someone get that?" she called out to a complete silence. Yuffie and Vincent were upstairs having a row, she rolled her eyes, dried her hands and groaned. "Great. I'll get it myself then, okay?"

She headed upstairs, past the bickering couple that was Vincent and Yuffie, to the office where the phone was ringing.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Ri-_

"Hello, Strife delivery service, you name it we deliv-"

"Yo Tifa, it's Reno."

Tifa sighed. "Hello Reno. What do you want?"

"Er…" he stammered. "I guess saying sorry for coming on to you the other night… You know what I'm like when I'm drunk."

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the stupid fool's behaviour.

"Oh yeah… Is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah, put Yuffie on!"

Tifa looked over her shoulder. The ninja in question was now making the walls vibrate with her arguing and Vincent was attempting to calm her.

"She's busy arguing with Vincent," she replied simply. "Can I take a message?"

On the other end, Reno was grinning, his evil little plan was already working without his input…

"Yeah, tell her to ring me. Bye Teef!"

Before Tifa could say goodbye, the low humming noise told her Reno had hung up in a rush. Glancing at the phone, like she was waiting for it to answer her, she shook her head and replaced it back into the cradle. Whatever Reno was up to, it was definitely dodgy…

* * *

Ring ring. Ring ri-

"Hello, Turk office, how may I help?"

_Hey Laney, it's Yuffie. Reno said he wanted me to ring, is he there?_

"Yes, I'll get him," replied the blond placing the phone on her shoulder and turning in Reno's direction. "Oi, Reno! Phone!"

"Who is it?" asked Reno heading over to her and reaching out.

"Yuffie," mouthed Elena handing the phone over and walking away. Reno put the receiver to his ear and took Elena's empty seat.

_Hey Reno. What's up?_

"Oh nothing. Just wondered if you fancied coming for a drink tonight. Just the two of us. You need to tell me all about Vampy."

_Oh I… I'll have to ask Vinnie-_

"What, is he your bodyguard now or something? Do you have to run everything by him?"

_No, I just… One sec…_

Reno waited for a few moments, twiddling the phone wire with his finger absent mindedly, waiting for Yuffie's return.

_Okay, I'm back. Vince said he's going somewhere with Shelke tonight anyway, so I'm free._

"Why aren't you going?" asked Reno, deciding Shelke would be a good way to twist Yuffie's trust of Vincent.

_I'm, not needed apparently_

"Yeah well, you're my drinking buddy and your needed. So how about it?"

There was a pause as Yuffie contemplated this.

_Oh, what the hell! Not like Vinnie's gonna miss me, he's gonna be with that cyber freak anyway! What time shall we meet?_

"Great. About six at the Ramuh head's pub. Okay?"

_Yep, that's fine. See you then!_

Smirking, Reno bid goodbye and placed the phone back in the cradle, before swinging round on his-well- _Elena's_ chair.

The blonde in question had returned, clutching a cup of coffee looking very disgruntled.

"Have you done talking to your _girlfriend_?" she asked in a mock childish voice. "Can I have my chair back?"

Reno snatched the coffee from her and took a sip, before she could protest, he handed it back.

"It's a wonderful day!" he said happily rising to his feet and swinging his arms. "I'm going to see what my best buddy Rude is up to! Catch ya later Laney!"

Swaying happily, he made his way over to his partners desk. Elena watched him, feeling very scared. She raised the coffee to her face suspiciously, took a sniff then decided it was best to pour the contents into the nearest plant pot.

* * *

The Ramuh's Head pub was always crawling with some odd types. Today was no different, Yuffie realised as she entered the smoky, dingy and dull bar. A hunchbacked man sat at the bar smoking a pipe that was issuing purple smoke which smelt oddly of socks. A woman at a nearby table was practising black magic on anything in reach.

"Why did you bring me here?" whispered Yuffie sidling up to Reno, grabbing his arm. "Why couldn't we go to seventh heaven?"

"Fancied a change of scenery," muttered Reno as they approached the bar.

"What will ya be 'aving?" asked the bartender in a gruff voice whilst cleaning a glass with a filthy rag.

"Vodka and coke for me," said Reno. "What do you want, Yuffie?"

"I'm… fine thanks," she said nervously, glancing round the horrible gloomy pubs. She hated gloomy places, they were so… _gloomy!_

They took their seats in the corner of the bar, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.

"So… What's on your mind?" asked Yuffie keeping a tight grip on her shuriken and glancing at the customers.

Reno needed some Dutch courage before he said this, so he took a long sip of his drink before placing it back down with a clink and staring seriously at Yuffie.

"Why do you think Shelke and Vincent don't need you on this mission?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Yuffie shrugged and studied her nails.

"I dunno, I can't say I was that much help to them last time. And Shelke's all cyber-freaky, and I'm not."

"They're close aren't they?" he asked casually, taking another sip. "Too close some said…"

"What are you saying?" she asked suspiciously, leaning forwards.

"I'm saying nothing," said Reno mimicking zipping his mouth shut.

"What have people said?" she asked, getting quite hysterical. "Tell me what they say Reno! Tell me goddamit! TELL ME!"

She banged her fist on the table desperately, eyes wide. People looked round and stared like she was crazy. Yuffie glared at them all.

"Look, it's just rumours," he said placing a hand on her arm and turning her to face them. "It's best to ignore them…"

"What rumours?" asked Yuffie, her eyes darting around. "What rumours? Tell me, please! I have a right to know."

Reno shuffled for a minute, scrunching his face and rubbing his arm. "All right, I'll tell you. See, some people at ShinRa said they saw them together on a mission. They were sharing a hotel room…"

Yuffie's lips thinned. "That doesn't mean…"

"I know," said Reno holding a hand up to silence her. "I know. But the thing is, they were given _separate_ rooms."

Yuffie paled, her heart breaking in two. "Y-You think h-he's cheating!?" she asked, her voice cracking as the first sign of a tear became visible. Reno placed a hand on hers.

"We don't know for sure, do we?" he said gently, cocking his head to one side. Yuffie sniffed loudly, wiping away a tear with one shaky hand.

"I saw them talking earlier," she whispered, blinking back tears. "In private. They wouldn't include me."

She laid her head in her arms and cried gently, her shoulders shaking. Reno swiftly pulled his chair next to her with a long loud scrape that made everyone look at them. He put his arms round her comfortingly, and held her, soothing her.

"Come on," he whispered lifting her tear streaked face. "Let's go somewhere private, c'mon…"

Lifting her up gently, he slid an arm round her shoulder and guided her out, ignoring the stares of the people looking towards this sobbing girl. Outside, the bitter cold wing stung Yuffie's tear streaked face, daunting her.

"Come on," said Reno guiding her away. "Let's go back to my place and I'll make you a coffee."

Together they walked, her leaning on him, heaving sobs shaking her petite frame as they made their way to Reno's flat, cradling the poor little vulnerable girl...

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, doesn't Reno sound evil? XD

Don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance! (evil laugh)


	13. Break ups

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I can personally reply to them now! Also, I've finished DoC, it was awesome! (Bit cheesy though…) Enjoy!

* * *

Reno guided the girl to his front door, still keeping a tight grip on her shaking shoulders as he fumbled for a key. He kicked the door open, led her inside and switched on a light, illuminating his messy flat.

"Watch that," said Reno nodding to a box that had previously contained a PlayStation Three, but he was just too lazy to move it. He sat her on his bumpy sofa and stood before her, leaning her head against his hips.

"You stay here, I'll make you a coffee," he said walking into the kitchen and flicking on the switch. As the kettle emitted a high pitched screech, and smoke issued from the spout, Reno prepared her cup.

"Do you take sugar?" he called out to her, scooping some coffee into a mug.

"One please. No, make it two. Ah, sod it. Make it four," came the reply.

Chuckling, Reno did as he was told, then filled the mug with boiling water before letting his hand hover over the coffee jar, as he thought. Instead, he reached for the hot chocolate, and made her a drink of that. It was very good for helping someone sleep, after all.

"Here you go," said Reno bringing the cup towards her. She rubbed her eyes, smearing the faint mascara on her eyelashes.

"Sorry about this," she said taking the cup from Reno and taking a sip. She yawned loudly, opening her mouth as wide as it would go. Which was very wide.

_She must have been tired already_, thought Reno raising an eyebrow. The minutes passed, Yuffie slowly closing her eyes and leaning on the red head's chest, ready to sleep. When light snoring was finally heard, Reno laid her down on the sofa and washed her mug. Her phone began beeping, but Yuffie was snoozing away, completely out of it. Reno picked up his phone, _Vinnie calling _flashed up on screen. He pressed the deny button and waited a few more moments. Unsurprisingly, _Vinnie calling_ flashed up again. This time, he answered it.

"Reno!?" gasped Vincent when he heard the Turks' voice. "Where's Yuffie?"

"Yuffie is otherwise preoccupied," smirked Reno noting the snoozing girl on his sofa.

"You-" growled Vincent, his hatred for the red haired man deepening. "You dare…You dare touch her…"

"You're busy with Shelke, pal," laughed Reno. "You can't have too many girls at once, can you?"

"I'm going to kill you, Reno," snarled Vincent. Reno laughed, feeling very brave indeed as there were many miles between them. He snorted into the phone, and flipped it shut before throwing it down.

Back at Seventh Heaven, Vincent was glaring at the screen of his phone. That idiotic Turk had Yuffie, and Gaia knows what he was doing. He pocketed his phone, holstered his gun and left the bar, heading towards Reno's flat. He vaguely remembered where he lived from when Yuffie had ran away to his house and he had to find her. The rain fell from the skies, and thudded against his numb skin, turning his nose blue with cold, but he didn't care. Determinedly, he lowered his head, pulled his cloak around him more and made his way forwards, the puddles sloshing under his feet as he splashed through them.

Felling like he had achieved something great, Reno sat in a nearby chair and took a sip of his coffee, glancing at the sleeping Yuffie over the brim of his cup.

**BOOM.**

_What the-?_

**BOOM. BANG.**

An ear splitting noise sliced through the flat, causing Reno to jump and immediately scald himself with his hot drink. The door banged open and a sodden, fuming Vincent stood in the doorway, his gleaming red eyes the most Visible thing on his face.

He reached for his gun as Reno pulled out his EMR, they both brandished them at the same time, glaring at each other. Three things happened all at once. A bang echoed round Reno's flat, as a bullet erupted from his gun, Reno cast a barrier on himself, so the bullet bounded off, and Yuffie woke with a jolt.

"Wh-what's going on!?" she asked sleepily, looking from Reno to Vincent and rubbing her eyes blearily. Reno jumped to his feet and sent a bolt at Vincent, which he dodged.

"It seems, your boyfriend doesn't trust you," said Reno, dodging Vincent's bullet quite easily. "Isn't that right, Vincent?"

The gunslinger lowered his Cerberus slowly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," said Reno taking a swipe at Vincent with his EMR, which Vincent jumped out of reach from. "Your so paranoid, you don't trust her, but you'll sleep with that Shelke and act like that's ok!"

"I do not do such things," growled Vincent, his eyes narrowing as he raised his gun and aimed at the red head.

"Vincent, stop it!" shrieked Yuffie jumping to her feet and knocking the gun from his hands. "Get back to seventh heaven!"

"Not without you," said Vincent shaking his head. Yuffie scoffed.

"How can you run off with Shelke, then expect me to come back with you!?"

Vincent's lip curled. "We were on a mission," he said. "I was not 'running off with her' "

"Oh yeah, but you have before!" said Yuffie, her voice becoming louder.

"What are you talking about?"

"That mission you were on a few weeks back!" Yuffie practically shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Some people at ShinRa saw you in the same hotel room. So explain that!"

Vincent's lips thinned as he paled. "We spent the night in different hotels, as to not raise suspicion," he replied calmly. "So please explain how we could have been in the same room, when we weren't even in the same building."

Yuffie turned to look at Reno for an explanation, but he merely shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Her cheeks flared pink, Vincent reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her away. "Come," he said leading her out the door. She shot a backwards glance at Reno, but before she could protest, they were outside in the balmy night air. She wrenched her arm from his grip and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" she asked angrily. "You could of killed him!"

"That was my original plan, but I thought it would be too messy."

"Ha-de-bloody-ha!" yelled Yuffie throwing her arms down. "Vince, your _such_ a-"

"A what? Can't I look out for you?"

"I don't need looking out for!"

"Yes, I imagine Reno wouldn't have tried anything at all if I hadn't intervened…"

"No, we're just friends! Will you stop bringing him into this!"

"He's the reason we are here in the first place," replied Vincent, still as calm as ever. Yuffie gave a screech of frustration. They managed to argue all the way back to the bar, waking several people in their houses, their lights glowing in the dark as they peeked round the curtain to nosy at who were fighting. They reached seventh heaven and made their way upstairs until they stood in front of their respective bedroom doors.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have got together, we obviously can't trust each other," hissed Yuffie, still determined to argue but trying not to wake everyone up. Vincent paled, his heart dropped slightly.

"What are you saying?" he whispered, dreading the answer.

"Let's call the whole thing off," replied Yuffie blinking back a few tears. "I mean, we're just too different."

"We're a couple, we should be able to work this out," said Vincent slowly, feeling his heart break in two.

"We can't!" replied Yuffie. Vincent reached out to grab her hand, feeling her soft warm skin in his.

"Please Yuffie, we must. We can't give up on a six month relationship."

She shook her head and pulled away from his grasp, tears splashing down her cheeks. "There's no trust, a relationship without trust is doomed to failure," she said, her voice cracking.

Vincent was feeling very seldom himself, but refused to show it. Men weren't supposed to cry, especially not men like him… He lowered his head, the only noise was Yuffie's quiet sobs and sniffles, breaking the silence of the gloomy moment.

"If that's what you want…" muttered Vincent raising his head to see a tear stained face looking at him sadly. She nodded, before a loud sob escaped from her mouth, and she clapped a hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, leaning forwards slightly, then turning to her door, opening it and rushing into her room, slamming the door behind her so loudly the floor shook. Vincent stared at the polished wood, feeling s though he was going to physically and mentally fall apart any moment now. He made his way to his own room, his own empty bed, numbness washing over him as he placed his Cerberus on the bedside table and climbed into bed. His crimson eyes glistened as they swam with tears, he finally succumbed to his emotions and let the tears fall deep from within his broken heart.


	14. Love during the storm

**A/N: **Just a random note to say that I've started playing FFX. n.n It's pretty good so far, so there's a possibility you may see a few FFX fics from me soon. How hot is Auron!? I know I know, he's like 50 years older than me and dead but I can live with that! XD I also bought FFXII and KH2 (: Although I doubt any of you care, haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Yuffie woke the next morning puffy eyed and depressed. Never before had she felt this depressed. Always-happy-cheery-dancing Yuffie was not _meant_ to be depressed, but even she could have a day off, right?

Downstairs, she found Tifa cleaning a table, singing merrily. Her and Cloud had been together a year now, as she kept reminding Yuffie, and she had never been happier.

"…And I think to myself, What a wonderful world…" sang the bar maid happily, wiping away a stubborn stain. Her friends happiness and terrible singing made Yuffie dissolve into tears again, alerting Tifa of her presence.

"Yuffie?" gasped Tifa at the sobbing ninja, rushing over to her. "Yuffie, what's wrong?"

"M-Me and V-V-V-Vince…" she choked, tears splashing down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. "Me and Vince are O-over!"

She gave a great heaving sob as Tifa gave a cry of shock, and pulled her in instantly for a warm hug.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Why did you end it?"

"He doesn't trust me!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Tifa growled slightly and sighed.

"Men!" she snorted. "Would you like me to have a word with him?"

"No," she said shaking her head, knowing Tifa's 'words' would involve a punch in the face. "No, don't. I'll get over it."

Tifa smiled sympathetically and pulled Yuffie in for another comforting hug. The ninja rested her head against her friends chest. Although she wouldn't tell Tifa out of fear of being floored, she loved leaning against her voluptuous breasts. Not in a totally lesbian way, but in a mothering comforting sense. She told her of the incident with Reno and Vincent, which made Tifa scoff and say she would punch Reno in the smug face when she saw him next. Yuffie shook her head saying she just wanted to forget about it all.

"Thanks for listening Teef," she said quietly when Tifa told her she was about to open the bar. She rubbed her eyes, stretched and headed to her room to grab her bag. She had to pick a few things up from Midgar and decided the distraction from her thoughts would be a good thing. Thankfully, there was no Vincent to bump into. Perhaps he had already left, or was still asleep. Whatever the reason, Yuffie was grateful. She checked her purse, 2,000 Gil should be enough. _Nyuk Nyuk, Cloud. Thanks for that 500 gil_, she thought with a Yuffie-type giggle. Boy, was that guy stupid leaving his wallet around Yuffie. Mind you, it was only 500 Gil and Cloud was practically a Gillionaire anyway…

Darting downstairs she mentally told herself not to let herself get down today as she strolled outside to meet the shining sun and light breeze. She headed towards the new part of Midgar that had recently been built, away from the old ruins that still stood, reminding her of the painful past. Chasing that depressing though from her mind, she focused on the task in hand. Going to the weapon shop to pick up her new four point silver shuriken and to possibly pick up some potions and materia. Smiling at the thought of materia, Vincent was quickly driven from her thoughts. She decided to take a short cut through the fields, which seemed quite safe today. Or so she hoped, as the young ninja had no weapon and would have to fight with her fists. She had even begun to feel quite jolly, skimming through the grass, the sun blazing down her. _Maybe I'll get Teef some chocolate mice… _she thought, letting her mind wander. _And Marlene some liquorice bootlaces and… _She felt a sudden pang of sadness, remembering how Vincent used to lecture her about sweets. She silently scolded herself and shook her head. _Okay, maybe I'll call into that pet shop, I did say I wanted some fish. Hmm, what did I say I wanted to call them? Oh yeah… Clive, Mary, Sue, Bob and… Vinnie…_

She felt angry at herself for being reminded of him, and quickly thought of something different. _I wonder if Tifa will make her wonderful pasta tonight? _

Annoyingly, she remembered a spaghetti covered Vincent in a restaurant. _Arg! Everything I do reminds me of that stupid… well, not stupid… that black haired beauty- I mean bas- no that's too nasty… That man! _

She began to think how she'd like to punch herself, when a loud swooping noise was heard and something hard hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" she shrieked covering where she had just been hit. Someone grabbed her arms and tied them together, dragging her backwards. She craned a neck round to see her attackers but could see nothing. She was forcefully shoved against a tree and bound to it by ropes as strong as a horses leg.

"What the hell!?" she yelled looking around and squirming to get away. Some manic laughing was heard, causing her to look down to see a very strange sight indeed. Stood in front of her, laughing were a few small goblin-like creatures, with a broad grin and pointed ears.

"We got one!" cackled one of the creatures, rubbing his hands gleefully. "Well done Greemore."

"My pleasure, Rakute," replied the one named Greemore. "We'll be eating tonight!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Yuffie, struggling even more at the ropes. "You don't wanna eat me, I'm all skin and bones!"

"Good enough for us," said Greemore looking at Yuffie greedily. "Snorgle, fetch me the blade."

"Yes sir, yes sir," said Snorgle clumsily bounding away. Yuffie groaned, still fighting against the grip. How she regretted not listening in rope escaping class!

"I didn't think I'd die by some jumped up little midgets," sighed Yuffie, giving up all hope. "Just great. First, I just come out of a relationship, then some little midgets kill me. Not to mention I wont get my money back for that shuriken. Damn, could this day get any worse!?"

Her question was answered as Snorgle returned with a blade bigger than him, which he was struggling to carry. Greemore sighed and took the blade, knowing Snorgle would most likely run himself through with it, if he was not careful. He advanced on Yuffie, and she began to struggle at the ropes binding her again, screaming for help.

"HEEEEELLPPP!" she screamed, her eyes widening. "Some midgets are gonna kill me! HELP!"

They all cackled annoyingly, jumping up and down, excited.

Suddenly, a few gun shots were heard and Greemore, jolted forwards and fell to the floor in a heap of dead midget. The others yelled and looked around desperately for the source of noise.

"Run!" yelled Snorgle rushing around in a blind panic and smacking into the tree, effectively knocking himself out. Rakute, stood still, his little body trembling in fear. Another gun shot was heard and practically in slow motion, Rakute fell to the ground. Yuffie gasped as she felt her ropes loosen and fall to the ground.

She looked around for her hero, and was greeted by a familiar dark haired, red cloaked gun slinger cradling his Cerberus.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly looking around at the dead midgets at their feet. "I hope you didn't mind me interrupting your tea party, but I was nearby and heard your screams."

"I…I… Vinnie!" cried Yuffie jumping forwards and throwing her arms round his neck. "Thanks! The midgets nearly made me in to Yuffie sushi!"

Vincent chuckled quietly, as the ninja pulled away from him. "I've got to go pick up a shuriken, come with me? I don't want to get attacked again."

"Of course," said Vincent holstering his gun and setting off with Yuffie. Together, they made their way to the centre of Midgar, Yuffie asking him a barrage of questions.

"Why did you come save me? I would have thought you hated me…"

Vincent shook his head. "Never. I still want to remain friends."

"Me too," grinned the ninja linking his arm happily. "Look, the weapon shop's other there, shall we…"

"Hey Vincent," said a voice nearby. They turned to see Shelke. "Are you busy? I need you back at headquarters."

"…Not right now," said Vincent glancing at Yuffie who was practically steaming from the ears. "I'll be there later, I'm busy right now."

"Oh yes, of course," said Shelke, not believing him. "I'll see you later, Vincent Valentine."

Yuffie cringed at her using Vinnie's fill name, and stuck her tongue out at her discreetly when she wasn't looking.

They picked up the shuriken and headed back to Seventh Heaven, Yuffie finally felt safe having her two trusty best friends by her side.

* * *

By the time they reached the bar, the sun had been replaced by pouring rain, rumbling thunder and bright lightening. Yuffie trembled slightly, watching the storm. Vincent had always loved storms, they were such beautiful disasters. Tifa and Cloud seemed totally unfazed, too engrossed in the scary movie they were watching in the living room, th regular screams of terror chilling Yuffie to the bone, so much so, she decided to go to bed early.

Sliding down the duvet, she peeked her head out, her heat beating faster than usual at the loud claps of thunder and the forks of lightening.

* * *

Vincent finally decided to go to bed, where he could get a better view of the storm. He slid under the warm duvet and looked towards the window at the beautiful streaks of bright golden-yellow slicing through the black sky. His bedroom door slowly creaked open, and he sat up quickly, always alert. A small figure was at the door, clutching her nightshirt.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" he asked. She twisted the fabric in her hand, trembling.

"I had a nightmare," she said. "Can I sleep with you?"

Vincent sighed and threw back the duvet for Yuffie to climb in and cuddle up next to him.

"I don't like thunderstorms," she said, her voice higher than usual.

"I do," said Vincent laying next to her. "They're the grumpy side of the weather."

"Like you," giggled Yuffie looking up at her current ex boyfriend who she wished was er present boyfriend. "You're the storm and I'm the sun, because I'm all bright and happy."

Vincent chuckled quietly. "I guess so."

"And when the sun goes, the storm comes after," nodded Yuffie. "Because everyone misses the sun."

"They sure do," sighed Vincent feeling a dull pain in his heart. His heart that Yuffie had reminded him he had. She giggled and cuddled up to him, leaning on his armpit.

"I like being with you, though, because whenever there's a storm, you make the scariness go away."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad I have my uses," he said pulling the small girl closer to him.

"You have many uses, Vinnie," she said prodding his chest. "Shooting, for one. And smexy fighting."

"Why thank you," said Vincent as Yuffie laid a hand on his chest. She giggled softly, drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks again for saving me today," she said looking up at him.

"It was quite alright," he replied, brushing away a stray piece of hair from her eyes. She smiled and they shared a lingering glance for a long time, his hand gently brushing her hair. Together, they leaned forth and their lips met for a kiss both of them had missed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," murmured Vincent, still stroking Yuffie's hair. She giggled. She always giggled at the wrong time, but Vincent didn't care.

"I'm sorry Vinnie," she whispered. "All I want is you, I don't care what any knuckle head at ShinRa said about you and Shelke."

"Likewise, Yuffie," said Vincent. "I no longer feel bothered about Reno, he is a fool and doesn't deserve someone as precious as you."

"Hey, thanks Vinnie!" she grinned, kissing his cheeks, then lips. She beamed, then settled down next to him, ready to sleep, lacing her fingers through his.

"Did I tell you I love you, Vinnie?" asked Yuffie happily. He smiled.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice. Did I mention I love you too?"

"No, I don't recall," said Yuffie grinning.

"That's a shame. I love you too, Yuffie." he said kissing her nose. She giggled again, feeling like she was about to burst with happiness. Vincent too, had found his heart again.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like my evil midgets? XD


	15. Visiting Wutai

**A/N: **Many thanks to **ItaFearMe**, **Roxie Starcutter**, **theflailingpen**, **Evil Blanket**, **Spiritslayer**, **Leviathan's Dirge**, **PereRhia** and **xxfoxchichxx **for the reviews (:

Also, thank you so much to everyone who reads this, it nearly has 4,000 hits! (3970-something...) Love you guys! -hugs-

* * *

Yuffie had become totally entangled in Vincent's duvet, her limbs flailing desperately as she tried to wriggle out and avoid kicking Vincent even more off then bed than he already was. That's right; the great ninja of Wutai, Yuffie Kisargi had been defeated by a duvet. A very smexy duvet of Vinnie's which smelt like him and… but that's beside the point.

"Yuffie, your foot is in the duvet case," yawned Vincent who turned to watch her struggle instead of aiding her.

"I Mmmf… Vinnie, why do you have such awkward covers? I can't-ungh-get out!"

Vincent laughed softly, leaned over the small girl and yanked the duvet from off her legs. She appeared pink cheeked and sweaty, her nightdress rode up exposing her bare thighs. Her chest rising and falling, as she seemed out of breath from all the struggling.

The door slowly creaked open and in walked Tifa carrying the phone. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the couple on the bed. The out of breath, pink faced Yuffie with her legs exposed and Vincent leaning over her, holding the duvet.

"Hi," smiled Yuffie. Tifa wrinkled her brow, confused.

"It's for you…" she said handing the phone to Yuffie slowly, glancing at Vincent suspiciously and walking backwards from the room, carefully.

"How strange," said Vincent as the door shut with a snap. Yuffie giggled and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rikku!" she grinned when she heard her friends voice. "I know, how long has it been!?" she laughed and pressed forwards. "No way! With him!? The skank!"

She sat up abruptly; engrossed in the gossip Rikku was telling her. Vincent shook his head in exasperation and left her to her gossiping as he left for a shower.

* * *

"So Vinnie and I are together now. You remember Vinnie? That guy in the red cloak and the claw? Aw, c'mon surely you remember? Smexy hair? Red eyes? Yeah, him. I know! Isn't it great!?"

Yuffie's rapidly speaking voice floated from Vincent's bedroom as he emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, the droplets of water glistening on his torso. He listened for a moment, to what she was saying.

"We've been together about six months," she said in a happy tone. "I know, it goes so fast! Are you still with Auron? What? Aw, why!? Grr, men! I'll beat him…"

Her voice trailed off as Vincent entered the room, scantily clad, in just a towel and… _wet._

"Look, I'll call you back," she said suddenly, hanging up on Rikku without saying good bye. Giggling she jumped up and pulled off Vincent's towel.

She guessed Rikku's gossip could wait until later.

* * *

"What's wrong, Teef?" asked a concerned Cloud peering into his fiancé's confused face.

"Vincent and Yuffie…" she replied slowly. "They're on and off more than the knickers of a whore from the slums…"

Cloud couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What? Are they're back together?"

"Seems so," replied Tifa taking a seat next to her partner. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I start in half an hour, Barret should be here soon. You'll be okay looking after Marlene, won't you?"

"Sure," smiled Tifa. "She's no trouble, and Denzel's here to keep her amused."

"Where is the little lad anyway?" asked Cloud fondly.

"Upstairs, I imagine," replied Tifa. "When I looked in on him, he was colouring, but he's probably pestering Yuffie and Vincent now."

"Rather him than me," chuckled Cloud checking his watch just as the door banged open and a deep voice boomed around the bar.

"All righ' Spiky?" it said, letting everyone know it was Barret. Cloud shook his head and exchanged glances with Tifa.

"He's not the quietest person to be on a delivery with," he said, Tifa chuckled and called out for Marlene. She came rushing in, happy as ever to see Tifa.

"Come on, Spiky," said Barret following her. "We've gotta get to ol' Bob's house by ten, if not, he aint paying us!"

"Him again?" groaned Cloud rising to his feet, his shoulders sagging. "Does he fancy one of us? We went to his house last Tuesday, surely he's not already ran out or potions?"

"I bet it's you who starts his fire," chuckled Barret. "You are 'the confuser' after all. Ya know, people can' tell if ya a man or woman…"

By this point, Cloud was hastily shooing Barret out the door, bidding goodbye to Tifa and Marlene whilst trying to silence his workmate.

Chuckling, Tifa let Marlene watch cartoons whilst she reluctantly started on the mountain of dishes lurking in the sink from the night before.

* * *

"Hey Vinnie," said Yuffie happily, jumping up and down on her boyfriend's bed, making the springs speak. "Let's go out. I'm bored."

Vincent sighed and watched the ninja rise and fall into the air before launching herself off and landing perfectly on her feet.

"Where shall we go then, Miss Kisaragi?" he asked making her giggle.

"Can we try a restaurant? I mean a different one to our first date-" she added, noticing Vincent's look. "Somewhere further away. How about we go to Wutai? I know a great place where they do Wutainese food, it's lovely! We can visit my dad too; I haven't seen him in a while-"

"Yes, we can," interjected Vincent. "I suggest you change, unless you find something appealing about going to restaurants in your nightdress."

Yuffie giggled, spun on the spot and raced out the room, happily.

"Oh, and Yuffie," Vincent added as an afterthought. "Try to avoid the sort black dress."

"Oh, I burnt that ages ago," she laughed, turning to face him before rushing to her bedroom. Vincent imagined he would have to don something smart, which wouldn't consist of his tatty cloak. He pulled on a black shirt and pants but still kept his gun on holster on him, it wasn't safe on the streets without a weapon nowadays.

Yuffie was deep in thought about what to wear. She leaned on her hand, scanning her wardrobe for an outfit that would both be good for a restaurant and visiting her father. Finally, she managed to dig out a long white dress with white netting underneath and red fabric round the middle with a bow secured at the back teamed with white flat shoes. Ok, so it wasn't what she would usually wear, but the last time she ventured into a restaurant in her ninja gear she was quickly shown the door.

Downstairs, she waited for Vincent to emerge whilst lazily spinning on a bar stool, staring off into the distance.

"You look very nice, Yuffie," commented Tifa noticing her friend's dress and hairstyle in the traditional Wutainese bun. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm visiting dad in Wutai," she replied. "Vinnie and I are going to a restaurant, too. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as the first date, eh Teef?"

Tifa chuckled. "Hopefully not."

At that moment, Vincent graced the women with his presence, sweeping into the room like a steady Raven.

"Are you ready?" asked Vincent eyeing Yuffie in her dress. The sight was once in a life time, that was for sure.

"I've been ready for the past twenty million hours!" laughed Yuffie. Vincent rolled his eyes and looked towards Tifa who mouthed, 'Five minutes'.

Chuckling lightly, he held the door open for Yuffie and allowed her to lead the way before following her outside to the bright sun of Midgar.

"You look incredible, Yuffie," said Vincent quietly as they headed away from the bar. She looked ever so radiant in the sunlight, her highlights polished to perfection, the dress doing wonders for her figure.

"Thanks Vince," she smiled. "I don't like dresses, but Dad always liked me wearing them, even though he knew my hatred of them… But that's dads for you!"

"Well, my father never said I looked good in a dress," replied Vincent. "But I see where you're coming from."

Shrieking with laughter, Yuffie laced her fingers through her boyfriends as they pounded down the street, her nerves growing ever so quickly about the thought of her boyfriend meeting her father. They had met previously, before Yuffie and Vincent were an item and Godo refused to like him.

"_He's a weird one," said Godo quietly, eyeing Vincent in the corner_

"_Aw, dad. He's cool," protested Yuffie glancing at the broody gunslinger. "I think you'd be a bit odd if you were in a coffin for thirty years."_

"_He what? Yuffie, why do you hang around with such people?"_

"_Trust me; he's ok when you get to know him… Go on, give him a chance."_

"_No way. He can go back to his coffin! And if he touches you, I'll send him to the coffin myself!"_

"_Dad, he's immortal…"_

"_WHAT!? Next you'll tell me this freak job has demons inside him, or something…"_

"_Uh… About that…"_

* * *

The all too familiar scenery of Wutai reared into view as they made their way into Yuffie's hometown.

"Miss Yuffie!" exclaimed a lady in the streets, wearing a long green robe and matching earrings. "How are you, dear? I hope you've been well."

"I'm fine, Rowena," Yuffie smiled. "This is Vincent, he's my partner."

Rowena looked towards Vincent and bowed politely, "Nice to meet you, I hope you're treating Miss Yuffie well."

"Course he is!" laughed Yuffie tugging on his arm. "We must go now; we're going to a restaurant, and then visiting my father.

Rowena smiled, "Oh, he'll be pleased to see you! I'll be letting you go on your way then, Miss Yuffie. It has been lovely to see you again."

They shared a quick hug and parted, the ninja dragging Vincent to a red building up ahead with curly yellow decorations and a sign in Wutainese on the wall.

"It says, 'Nom Foods of Wutai'," Yuffie explained. "We all laugh when we see it; it's a pretty famous restaurant, too."

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded. "Lead the way then, Miss Yuffie."

"Oh, give up," she laughed, lightly slapping his arm and walking forwards into the building and allowing Vincent to follow.

The restaurant was very attractive indeed, with all the Wutainese symbols on the wall and ornaments hanging from shelves. A sweet smell of Jasmine floated through the air, giving a very relaxed feel as people chatted merrily under the many candles.

"Table for two, please," said Yuffie wading forwards through the scented haze towards a waiter. He smiled and nodded before leading them to a table, lined with silk cloth and two candles. Two menu's perched next to them along side with a small rose in a vase.

"This is a lovely place," said Yuffie taking a seat.

"It is quite nice," replied Vincent. "They pay a lot of attention to detail in Wutai."

She smiled and picked up a menu, opening it and looking for something to eat. Vincent did the same, even though the menu was in Wutainese. He looked over at Yuffie, confused.

"Need help?" she laughed. He nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, well I'm having the Wutainese boiled rice with chicken, do you want they spicy chicken in Wutai sauce and white rice? I bet you'd like it."

"That will be fine," said Vincent closing the menu and propping it up again. A waiter headed over, and as Yuffie ordered the food, he gazed at her, slightly in awe. He guessed they could learn a lot from each other, even if it was just speaking her language.

He had lost his trail of thought, but was soon set right as Yuffie snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up, day dreamer," she giggled, stretching her arms out to him and holding his hands in hers. Smiling, she stroked his fingers when a waiter sauntered over with a bottle of wine.

"Yer wine," he said in a very nasal voice, placing it on the table and knocking it over. He caught it quickly and propped it up right. "Oops, silly me."

He walked away quickly, leaving Yuffie to sigh and shake her head.

"I don't know where they find the staff," she said suppressing a giggle. "Half of them would lose their head if it wasn't screwed on!"

Chuckling, Vincent let Yuffie do most of the talking until the food arrived and they ate quietly, Yuffie occasionally speaking up when her mouth wasn't crammed full. Wutai food was different from any food Vincent had ever tried, the spices were better, the taste stayed in his mouth for a lot longer… he imagined he'd be coming back here very shortly.

After the meal, Yuffie yawned, stretched and patted her flat stomach, showing her gratitude.

"Good old Wutai food," she said happily standing up to leave."

"Aren't you going to pay?" asked Vincent, his eyes widening. She simply tapped her nose in a secretive way.

"I'm the single white rose of this town," she said. "I don't have to pay."

Chuckling, Vincent rose to his feet, thanked a waiter when he passed and followed his girlfriend outside to the slowly setting sun.

"Daddy dearest lives there," Yuffie nodded to the tall building up ahead. "Are you sure you're ready to meet him?"

"If I can take on many psychotic, gun wielding villains, your father should be no trouble…"

Yuffie swallowed nervously and began to take steps slowly towards the building, as though she was walking to her death. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that…"

* * *

**A/N**: … … (Smiles like a creep)

In case you were wondering Yes that was Rikku from FFX and yes, I do love the Aurikku pairing and yes, I am a massive freak :D


	16. Visiting Godo

Many thanks to **Rainbowblack**, **ItaFearMe**, **Spiritslayer**, **Leviathan's Dirge**, **Cornelialovecaleb**.** Samurai Ryo **and **theflailingpen** for the reviews! (:

This story has reached a whopping 4,549 hits! Thank you everyone! (:

* * *

They neared the towering building in the centre of Wutai, the ninja's heart beating faster than usual, her mouth becoming dry and a knot forming in her stomach. Bad thoughts crossed her mind as they usually did when she was nervous

_What if he doesn't like him? What he makes me finish him? What if he kicks him out, or tries to kill him? What if… Arg! _

"Relax," Vincent murmured, as though he could read Yuffie's mind. She bit her lip nervously and looked towards the large red building beckoning her forwards.

A familiar looking figure in purple and white attire stood outside talking to someone, the same long black hair and beard with a few hairs of grey that Yuffie remembered.

"Hey, dad!" Yuffie yelled. Godo looked around for the source of noise, startled. Squinting, he scanned the area for whoever was here.

"Over here, old man!" Yuffie shouted, waving her arms blindly to catch his attention. He glanced at her and emitted a small, "Oh!"

She rushed over to him and punched him on the shoulder, "What's up, pop?"

"Yuffie, I'm an old man. I'm not as agile as I used to be."

"Hey, who's that?" a squeaky voice floated from somewhere behind Godo. "Eurgh, it's Yuffie!"

"Watch it, pal. I kicked your butt before, and I'll easily do it again!"

Shake emerged, grinning, "Why did you bring a vampire with ya?"

"I'll have you know, he's not a vampire! Whatever Godo tells you is a LIE!"

"Yes, that's a point," said Godo. "Why did you bring the vampire with you?"

Yuffie puffed out her chest angrily, readying herself for an outburst.

"Because HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" she said firmly and loudly. "Whether you like it or not."

Shake's eyes widened, "Whatever, I'm not your dad!"

She looked towards her father, eyes full of hope. He glanced at Vincent, then back to his daughter. Sauntering forwards, he stood before Vincent. The gun slinger towered over him, but he still shied away slightly.

"You do anything to hurt Yuffie," he said looking Vincent up and down disapprovingly. "And I'll make sure your death is a long and painful one."

Vincent frowned, looking down at the small man. "You have my word. I won't hurt Yuffie."

"Good," said Godo, still eyeing him suspiciously. He outstretched an arm for Vincent to shake, which he did. Both parties looked as though they wanted to break each other fingers.

"Dad, you are sooooo embarrassing!" Yuffie moaned, hiding in shame whilst Shake laughed mercilessly.

"You're such a dork, Yuffie!" he said, glancing towards the ninja who had bright red cheeks.

"And you're really small," snapped Yuffie. "You're like Smally McSmall!"

Shake screwed up his face, stuck out his tongue and ran inside before Yuffie could retaliate. Yuffie groaned and faced Vincent to apologise. He merely chuckled and headed over to her, ready to follow her inside.

"Man, I'm tired," yawned Yuffie when they entered the large hall and glancing at the clock.

"Nine o'clock!?" she said, surprised. "How long did we spend in that restaurant!?"

"I'm more surprised that you're tired at nine o'clock," chuckled Godo entering the hall. She rolled her eyes.

"Me and Vinnie should go home, then." she said turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Why not stay the night?" asked Godo. "As long as…" he glared at Vincent. "You stay in separate rooms."

"Dad!" said Yuffie, throwing out her arms. "I'm twenty damn years of damn age! I'm more than an adult and he stays in my room with me, or we'll go home! And I'll nick your materia too!"

Godo sighed and eyed his daughter wearily. He knew never to argue with Yuffie, especially not a man of his age.

"Fine," he grunted, folding his arms. "No funny business!"

Yuffie shook her fist. "I'll still nick your materia though!" she laughed. Godo chuckled, knowing his daughter, she probably would…

_A much younger Godo strolled through the mansion, searching for his daughter. She was a ninja in practise and practising is what she was doing right now. Hiding like an expert ninja anyway. He stopped in the hall, stroked his chin and hummed. He had no idea where she was, and although she was only five, she could take of herself. He checked his pocket and- aw, damn it. His materia had gone missing again. He knew exactly who had taken it. That little thief of a daughter! Her materia obsession started when she saw Godo handling some of the coloured orbs one day._

"_Oooh, what are they?" she asked, her eyes wide in awe._

"_Materia," he replied holding it up. She reached out to touch it; the glassy orb coming in contact with her skin gave her a surge of adrenaline._

"_What does it do?" she asked, looking from the ball to her father, as though it was made of solid gold._

"_Casts spells and summons," he replied. "That one's a fire materia, so that one will cast fire."_

"_Wow!" she gasped, gazing at the brightly glowing orb in her small hands. "It's so pretty, I want some…"_

_Godo chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When you're older," he said, taking the ball off her and leaving the room._

_Now, Godo was in the garden, still in search of his little girl. He paused as he heard rustling, then the unmistakeable sound of flames flickering. Heading to the middle of the garden, he looked everywhere. In the bushes, behind the shed, even in the pond. Cackling gave away her hiding place high up in the tree. He looked up and saw Yuffie perched on a branch, fire materia in hand and setting fire to a leaf._

"_Yuffie, come down!" ordered Godo. She stuck her tongue out, laughing. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Shiva materia._

"_If you come down here, you can play with this," he said waving it. She blew a raspberry and swung her legs._

"_I like the fire one," she said with a grin. Godo raised an eyebrow._

_He turned to the side and summoned Shiva, for Yuffie to see. The stunning ice queen appeared before them, dazzling Yuffie with her brightness and beauty. She gasped at the pretty lady, jumping up and down on the branch_

"_She's so pretty!" she said jumping down and landing perfectly on her feet. She reached out to touch it, but Godo brought her back. Yuffie looked at him with eyes full of amazement._

"_I want some, daddy!" she said. He chuckled and ruffled her hair._

"_When you're older, you can steal some," he said pocketing Shiva. "Be sure to steal the good stuff though, and probably some Gil whilst you're at it…"_

Godo smacked his forehead and groaned. Well done Godo, you got what you deserve, that's what you get for telling a five year old it's good to steal!

* * *

It seemed that Godo had the best intentions by laying out a magnificent dinner laid on a long table, the next day. A large steak sat in the middle, surrounded by vegetables, potatoes and gravy. Godo sat at one end and expected Yuffie to sit at the other, but she let Vincent take her place instead. Grabbing the chair in middle of the table, she dragged it towards Vincent's, the legs scraping across the floor. Of course, everything seems louder when there is silence in the room, so Yuffie's chair sounded like it was screeching in protest at being dragged across the wooden flooring.

Silently, they began eating, the only noise issuing from their mouths or the occasional chat from Yuffie.

"Are you sure you don't want raw meat?" Godo asked Vincent, criss crossing his fingers and resting his chin in his hands. Vincent paused for a moment, registering what he said.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, glaring at Godo through his raven black hair and red bandana.

"Nothing…" smiled Godo. Vincent ignored him and scraped his fork along the plate, feeling very put off his food now."

"Oh, there's garlic in that, by the way," he said pointing to Vincent's plate. He smiled sweetly. "You might want to avoid it."

"Dad!" said Yuffie angrily. "He's not a damn vampire!"

"I never said such a thing…"

"You implied it!"

He merely laughed. "I don't know what a vampire would be like…"

"Oh yeah," growled Yuffie resting a hand on Vincent's arm. "Like you don't know what it's like to be a blood sucking, demon person!"

Godo cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted was to drive his daughter away, so he simply remained quiet and continued eating. The rest of the meal passed quite quickly, fortunately for all three of them and soon it was time for Vincent and Yuffie to leave.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you," Godo said almost too nicely. Perhaps he was trying to apologise for being nasty to Vincent earlier, but couldn't manage it.

"Yeah, right," said Yuffie grabbing her coat. "We'll be going now."

Vincent was more than happy to lead the way, walking from the house first. Godo pulled his daughter back for a moment.

"I saw some Bahamut materia on him," he said quietly. "Be sure to get it."

Yuffie chuckled. "Whatever, old man." she said, bidding goodbye and running up to Vincent to take his hand. He watched his daughters figure steadily grow tinier as she walked away, her hand in her partners grasp. Yuffie didn't look back; she'd had enough dad-poking-his-nose-everywhere antics for one day!

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been otherwise preoccupied with my other story I'm writing. I almost forgot about this fandom (slaps myself)

I loved writing the little flashback XD. I could just imagine a chibi little Yuffie sat in a tree :3

I'll try not let this story rot, but I'm not sure what to do next. Bleh, I'll think of something!

Again, thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed so far, you all deserve cyber hugs!

I'll try keep updating as soon as I can :)

- Emilee-san.


	17. Flash backs and train rides

**A/N: **Wow. First off, this story has now reached over 5000 hits. I was shocked to say the least! Cyber hugs and kisses for everyone, whether you want them or not!

Many thanks to the reviews from **Spiritslayer**, **stars amongst dust**, **Riri Bass**, **ItaFearMe**, **Leviathan's Dirge** and **xxfoxchichxx **:D

* * *

Yuffie rested her head against the train window as it sped along the tracks. She knew she would suffer the worst migraine in the history of migraines later for letting the trains' vibrations affect her skull, but she was deep in thought and didn't care.

She and Vincent had come a long way, and it seemed her father was trying to split them up. She sub consciously felt her fist clench, a frown appear on her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice beside her. She snapped out of her day dream, looked towards her boyfriend and smiled reassuringly.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about a few things, y'know?"

Vincent nodded and faced away, certain she needed to think about a few things by herself. The windows suddenly blackened as they travelled through a tunnel; she gazed at her reflection in the dark windows, studying every aspect of her young face, hoping to show no sign of sadness. She glanced at Vincent in the windows reflection; he was faced away from her. She slowly slipped her hand into his as a comfort gesture to show she was always here. He turned his head, looked at their hands, then at Yuffie in the black window. He smiled, which she returned, before turning away again. Today had certainly challenged their relationship, and she would literally kill Godo with her bare hands if he got between them. Honestly, calling your daughter boyfriend a vampire!? Who does that?

"_Come on, down here!" said Cloud, pointing to ShinRa manors basement. They rushed down the spiral stairs, Yuffie's head began spinning terribly so she was more than grateful when they reached solid ground._

_Cloud headed over to the door of the basement and jammed the key in, the door opened with ease. Together, they bundled into the small and dingy room, lined with coffins containing… Skeletons!_

_Yuffie squeaked, which Tifa muffled with her hand as Cloud stepped forwards to the one coffin in the centre of the room. He kicked it, and the lid flew up revealing a man inside. He didn't look too happy, but neither was Yuffie when she was woken up, but he seemed alive and healthy all the same._

"_Who wakes me from my nightmare…" the man said in a deep growl of a voice, as though he hadn't used it for quite some time._

"_EEK! Vampire!" shrieked Yuffie, clapping her hands to her mouth and running out the room scared witless, too petrified to turn back._

A shake of Yuffie's head brought her back to the present day. She silently chuckled, grateful she was no longer that young and immature. Ahem, well that could be debateable. Since becoming an item with Vinnie, she seemed to have steadily matured. It wasn't always like this however…

_Vincent span his Death Penalty, aimed at the fiend and with one beautiful pull of a trigger, the monster fell to the ground, dead._

"_Huh! That's sooooo not fair!" screeched Yuffie, who stood beside him. She threw down her arms and looked towards Cloud. "Tell him, Cloud! Tell him it's not fair! I was supposed to finish him off!"_

"_All is fair, Yuffie," replied Cloud raising his eyebrows. "Vincent shot and killed it. You can finish off the next one if you like."_

"_But I wanted that one!" she pouted, throwing herself down and pummelling her fists into the ground. "That one, that one, THAT ONE!"_

"_Yuffie…" whispered Cloud, so only she could hear. "You're not making a very good impression for Vincent."_

"_I don't CARE about that stupid emo Goth! He took my fiend, and I'll never ever forgive him, never in a bazillion years!"_

_True, Vincent had only joined the party two days earlier, and this was the first time he had seen Yuffie in action. She certainly wasn't creating the right impression, just made Vincent feel like he had to baby-sit her._

"_Get up, Yuffie," ordered Cloud, looking down at the sulking ninja. She shook her head and kicked the ground._

_Vincent turned to face her, perhaps his Yuffie baby-sitting skills may come in handy. He decided to give the order this time._

"_Get up." he said firmly. The young girl squeaked, her eyes wide._

"_Yes sir!" she said scrambling to her feet. Vinnie had a gun, she sooooo wasn't gonna argue with that!_

Disguising her chuckle as a cough, she grinned happily. Jeez, she only ever wanted to impress Vincent with her super awesome ninja skills. Her boyfriend's hand had now fallen from her grip, as he gazed at an advert for life insurance. Heh, that would certainly come in handy…

"_He did it, he did it!" cried Yuffie, jumping on the balls of her feet excitedly, clapping her hands. "He killed Bahamut!"_

_Their blonde haired friend had indeed just killed the monstrous Bahamut Zero that Kadaj summoned, leaving his friends cheering like crazy._

"_Good old…" _

_Vincent stopped listening to Yuffie when he heard crackling. Focusing his attention upwards, he saw an iron rod in flames, heading straight towards Yuffie!_

"…_I knew he's kick that- ARRGGHH!" screamed the ninja as Vincent dived forwards to push her out of harms way. A second later, the rod fell to the floor with a loud clang, the flames still flickering on the metal._

"_Wow, that was a close one!" panted Yuffie looking towards where she had just previously been stood. "Thanks Vince!"_

_Vincent however, was now dealing with the fact that the rod had caught his cape and set it alight. He stamped on the flame, before realising his shoes were made of metal. That's when he found out wearing metal shoes to stamp out a fire wasn't the cleverest idea._

"_Ouch! Fuck!" swore Vincent. Yuffie gasped. For the first time ever, Vincent swore! And she thought he was polite! Chuckling, she jumped to her feet and sent an ice spell at the fire, extinguishing it instantly._

"_Thanks," he muttered. She grinned and span on the spot happily._

"_Remind me to wash your mouth out when we get home," she laughed. "You major potty mouth!"_

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh out loud, remembering the look on Vincent's face. The man in question turned to face her, eyes full of questions.

"I seem to have missed the joke," he said quietly. She smiled and shrugged it away.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just thinking of the good old times," she replied with a grin. He managed a smile and decided to gaze at a poster advertising a new brand of washing powder. So, life insurance and washing powder were definitively things that Vincent needed!

_Yuffie sat on a stool in Tifa's bar, trembling slightly, and biting her nails. She picked up her phone and looked at it. No text, no call. This action was repeated a fair few times until Tifa gently placed her hand on Yuffie's._

"_Don't worry, they're looking for him," she said comfortingly. She nodded, putting all her faith into her friends. The ringing of the bell above the door made them both look up to see Shelke enter, accompanied with a familiar figure. The familiar figure was soon floored when Yuffie jumped to her feet and attacked him with a hug._

"_Vinnie! I've been so worried! I thought that Omega killed you and I'd never see your face again, or hear your sarcastic comments or your demands for me to get down from the roof! I-" she said quickly, the tears of joy forming in her eyes. Vincent quickly silenced her, pushing himself up._

"_Thanks for your concern," he said, helping her up._

"_Vincent, you need rest. I suggest you go sleep now," said Shelke blandly, placing a hand on his arm. Angrily, Yuffie slapped it away._

"_Back off, dork! I'll handle it from here!" she said, grabbing Vincent's other arm and dragging him away._

"_Sleep here," said Yuffie opening a door to the bed room. "Do you need anything?"_

"_I shall be fine," replied Vincent. He sure didn't look fine. Maybe he needed a hug? He laid down on the bed, and before he could say anything, Yuffie threw the covers over him and kissed his forehead, like a mother may kiss her ill child comfortingly. Smiling, she closed the door and headed downstairs._

_No… that chicklet Shelke wasn't going to get between her and Vincent. Nu-huh. No Sire. She'd known him way longer anyway, they'd been through more in a week that Shelke ever has._

Yuffie ignored that little niggling angry thought in the back of her mind. She looked towards Vincent who was now glancing out the window.

"We're here," he said rising to his feet. A sign labelled 'Midgar' was clearly visible from outside. Yuffie also rose to her feet, grabbed Vincent's hand and headed off the train. In the crowd, she moved closer to him, for extra safety measures. When they had finally emerged from the bundle of people, she quickly turned to face him, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked. She smiled and said nothing. They were literally (and probably physically) an unstoppable force, that many people had tried to break down. Cid, Reno, Shelke and even her old man. They were still together. They pulled through and were stronger than ever. She looked towards Vincent and held his gaze for a few moments.

"Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?" she asked. He pursed his lips. He had been thinking the same things as Yuffie. If he could survive the attack of Godo, he could survive anything.

"Yes," he replied, giving a hand a little squeeze. "Everything will be just fine."


	18. Yuffie has some news

_A massive thank you to __**Leviathan's Dirge**__, __**RultaProductions**__, __**Evil Blanket**__, __**Spiritslayer**__, __**ItaFearMe**__, __**theflailingpen**__, __**Roxie Starcutter **__and __**Forever Yours. Always. **__For the reviews. :)_

--

With an over-exaggerated and highly cheerful swing, the door to Seventh Heaven burst open, revealing an exceptionally but not out of the ordinary happy Yuffie. And Vincent. But he wasn't quite as brassy as the small ninja, so nobody noticed.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Yuffie, placing her hands on her hips and walking forwards. "I forgot to bring presents because Wutai sucks, but I- RENO! What are you doing here!?"

Indeed, the red haired Turk grinned up at her from his seat, absent mindedly twirling his crimson locks.

"I'm here to see Cloud," he drawled in a way that Yuffie felt she just had to shove her shuriken down his throat and knock some sense into him. Instead, she inhaled deeply and turned to face Vincent.

"I have to admit -- he's a giant prick," she said leading him away. Reno spoke up before they reached the door, quickly swallowing his pride.

"Yo, Vincent."

The gunslinger turned to face the man who had addressed him, crimson eyes narrowed in great dislike.

"I guess I'm sorry for the whole Yuffie thing…" he said quietly, obviously feeling sheepish.

Just to make his suffering even worse, Vincent cupped his ear and leaned forwards, as though he couldn't hear Reno's apology, proving that the usually calm, collected and mature man could be childish at times too.

"What do you want, Reno?" asked Cloud entering the room and sensing danger between the ex-Turk and his flame haired rival.

"Rufus wants a favour," he replied, tearing his eyes away from Vincent's glare. Yuffie groaned and dragged Vincent upstairs; she couldn't be bothered to listen to Reno's lame ShinRa speech, especially when she could spend quality alone time with Vincent.

--

The petite ninja heard Cloud's ductile tones float upstairs, obviously enraged.

"HE WANTS WHAT!?" the blond swordsman yelled, clenching his fists. Reno simply shrugged, out of things to say.

"I know, I tried telling him. If word gets out, it's the end for ShinRa."

"And what about me!? I'm this town's hero, and _your_ company are the villains."

Reno closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Upstairs, Yuffie glanced at Vincent before mouthing, "I'm going to go check on what's happening, I'm getting worried."

Which was code word for, "I'm going to go have a nosey and kick the crap out of Reno."

Downstairs, she found the ex-SOLDIER leaning against the bar, head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, causing Cloud to look up; he had obviously taken Tifa's advice and inhaled deeply before brandishing his sword and running it through the nearest person.

Without saying a word, he strode over to the door and wrenched it open before turning back and glaring at them both.

"When I come back, that bastard better not be here."

With that, he left the bar with a loud slam of the door. Seconds later, the unmistakeable noise of a motorbike revving up was heard as he sped away.

"What did you do?" asked Yuffie, her wide grey eyes turning to Reno. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Something involving Rufus and ShinRa. Nothing to worry about."

"Right, whatever. I don't care. I think you should leave."

"Aw, c'mon babe. What happened? We used to be such good friends."

"You happened," she sighed, brushing back a strand of hair impatiently. "It's because of you that Vinnie and I broke up. So I really think you should leave."

Reno groaned and stepped towards Yuffie.

"Give me a hug then," he said outstretching his arms and advancing on Yuffie. She reeled back from his stench of tobacco, her fist clenching tightly.

"This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmoveable object," she whispered drawing back her fist and aiming for Reno's face. His Turk training had prepared him for anything like this; fortunately his evasion was great. Dodging Yuffie's attack, he grabbed her fist, held her other arm down and twisted her around, keeping her in a tight grip.

"Get off!" she said wriggling as Reno chuckled at the struggling ninja.

"What happens is, that I out-awesome you," he laughed. She huffed and kneeled over, attempting to throw him over her shoulder, but his bulk was far too heavy for her small frame, resulting in the pair both ending up in a bent over position. Upstairs, Vincent heard all the commotion and decided to investigate; like James Bond, only more vampire-like.

He entered the bar to find his girlfriend struggling with a certain red head that he cared not to see again.

"You," growled Vincent, as crimson eyes met aqua. Reno smirked.

"This so isn't what it looks like," Yuffie tried to explain but Vincent cut her off.

"Why are you here?"

Reno straightened up, brushed himself down and failed to notice Yuffie still clamped to his arm, probably in an attempt to break it. Emitting a noise of near disgust, he threw the ninja off him and she landed in a noisy heap on the floor.

"Oi!" she raged, rubbing her knees on to which she had fallen on. Vincent lowered himself to Yuffie's level, placed an arm round her shoulder and helped her up, holding her protectively.

"Leave," said Vincent firmly. Reno shot a glare at the raven haired man, which he returned without hesitation. Realising no one in the room particularly liked him, he had no choice but to turn on his heel and exit the bar, with the little pride he had left.

"Blah," said Yuffie, standing up and brushing herself down, more so as a distraction so she didn't have to speak to Vincent.

A slight distraction was caused in the form of Tifa entering the bar, her arms laden with many thick magazines that Vincent only knew too well, as he kept tripping over them when they lay abandoned in the hallway. With a loud slam, Tifa dropped the magazines on a nearby table and looked up at her two friends, realising something had just happened.

"I sense danger," she said, looking from Vincent to Yuffie. "Have you two had an argument?"

"Nah," replied Yuffie, waving aside Tifa's question. "Anyway, are they _wedding magazines_?"

The voice Yuffie had adopted to say _wedding magazines _was nothing short than two young girls teasing one another when they were caught kissing a boy. Tifa grinned at the change of pitch and picked up the first magazine to show Yuffie.

"Weddings For You?" she read out loud, one eyebrow raised. "Sounds like a bad commercial…"

"We decided on a low key wedding," smiled Tifa. "Neither of us care much for the limelight, and low key also means 'cheap'. I swear to Shiva, Cloud is so tight fisted!"

Giggling, Yuffie nudged a thumb in Vincent's direction. "So is he. It must be a guy thing. The only stuff he spends his money on is potions and guns."

The girls rolled their eyes and exchanged grins.

"Well, Cloud and I prefer not to spend five hundred gil on clothes and shoes," pointed out Vincent, which silenced Yuffie pretty quickly.

"Ahem. Anyway, help me pick out a dress? I tried asking Barret, but he just pointed to every bridesmaid dress and said, 'our Marlene would look adorable in that.' "

Yuffie laughed out loud at Tifa's uncanny impression of their friend, even Vincent smiled.

"Then I asked Cid and Shera, but Cid got distracted with shouting at Shera because a cat was on the porch, and he forgot all about it…"

"That sounds like Cid alright!"

"Cait Sith and Nanaki were useless too… Cait just wanted to know if there would be alcohol there, and if I'd invite the cat from across the street…"

Shaking his head, Vincent spoke up.

"I have no knowledge about weddings, so I shall leave you two alone. If anyone needs me, I shall be in the back room."

With a nod, he left the girl girls to what he would call 'gossiping.'

They took a seat behind the small pile of magazines, each took one and began thumbing through the pages.

"How about that dress?" asked Yuffie, pointing to along white dress with a particularly plunging neckline. Tifa scoffed.

"I don't think so! I'm looking for a classy, not tarty wedding."

Yuffie chuckled and flicked through a few more pages, before Tifa spoke up.

"What about you and Vincent?"

"What about us?" asked Yuffie, her hand hovering between pages, eyes fixed at the flowing red dress.

"Well, are you two planning to marry soon? The pittar patter of tiny feet?"

Yuffie dearly wished her friend hadn't mentioned that.

"Well, it's a bit early to be thinking about weddings, isn't it? Besides, neither of us want to marry."

"I guess so. Never mind, divorces are on the rise; I only hope Cloud and I work out."

"Sure you will! He's loved you since he was knee high to a grasshopper!"

"He still is," chuckled Tifa poking fun at Clouds 'un-tallness' (Which was totally a Yuffie word.)

Yuffie smiled, relieved that Tifa had been distracted from asking about children, or so she thought.

"So, are you and Vincent planning on having kids?"

Yuffie nearly choked; could Tifa sense something? She was a woman after all…

"Well, not planning…" replied Yuffie in a small voice, hiding her face. She couldn't look Tifa in her face and lie like this.

"In the future, then?"

"I guess so…"

By this point, Yuffie's head was so low down she was in danger of head butting the table if she sunk any lower. Tifa chewed her lip and frowned.

"Yuffie, sit up straight," the barmaid said gently. The younger woman did as she was told, pretending to be interested in the magazine, but all she wanted to do was creep upstairs and hide somewhere, in an attempt to stop this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Is something wrong? You look pale."

The Wutainese looked up at her friend, trying not to make direct eye contact.

"No, I'm… I'm…"

She found it nearly impossible to lie to one of her closest female friends, almost as impossible as it was to go past a weapon store and not buy a shuriken.

"You can tell me if something is wrong," said Tifa, concerned. Yuffie bit her lip this time and finally plucked up the courage to let her grey eyes meet Tifa's ruby ones. Finally, with a deep, shuddering breath, she spoke. She had to tell someone, and this someone was Tifa. She told of the niggling little secret which had been lodged in the back of her mind for a few weeks.

"…I'm kinda pregnant."

--

_Hey guys! I know it's been about a million years since the last update but I've started sixth form and it's proving to be quite a challenge! Sorry if I won't be able to add a new chapter as quickly as I'd like, I'm just a bit snowed under at the moment, and I'm writing a few other stories too. Plus, I'm reading Wuthering Heights which is pretty much distracting me. (It's a great book though. Apologies if I start speaking in old English, I think the writing style of the story is taking it's toll.)_

_As for this story, if it get's too 'soap opera' please someone rip my arm off and slap me with it?_

_Ahem, in other news. I defeated Seymour Flux in three turns on FFX (I really do love Yojimbo) A tad random, but never mind. :DAnd finally, I have began playing Resident Evil 4, it's pretty damn amazing :3 -drools over Leon-_

_Just a random life update, for no particular reason XD._

_Next chapter will be up quite soon, and sorry for the wait! (hugs) _


	19. Hospitals

The room was silent. It was almost as if someone had been reckless with time materia and slowed down time, dragging on every second as Tifa stared at her ninja friend, too shocked to speak.

"How did this happen?" she finally managed. Yuffie grinned sheepishly.

"Well, when two people love each other, sometimes, they like to--"

"I know how!" said Tifa, rather angrily. "Sorry. I mean, I know _how_. I just… when?"

"I'm not sure, I… Oh, God, I don't know!"

Yuffie looked close to tears, her voice cracking.

"I'm such a…tart!"

Tifa shook her head, bewildered at what Yuffie said.

"A tart? But you got pregnant with your boyfriend. I wouldn't class that as tarty. It's not like you went around and slept with any guy you could…"

"I know," moaned Yuffie, hiding her face in her hand and occasionally peeping through her fingers. "But Vinnie isn't ready to be a dad, is he? I mean…"

Tifa blinked, confused.

"…Lucrecia, and what happened with her. He might think I'll go and inject my child with JENOVA cells or something, he might tell me to get rid of it, or he might think Hojo is the father or…"

"Wait, back up!" said Tifa. "Hojo? There's a slight problem in the fact that he's… well, _dead_."

Yuffie allowed herself a smile. "I know, but… you get what I mean, right? I don't want him to think I'm another Lucrecia."

"He knows you're not," said Tifa gently, placing a hand on her friends arm. "We all know Vincent has forgave himself, and we all know you're the second chance at a happy life."

"But… his demons… Wouldn't the baby…?"

"You're making him sound contagious," said Tifa with a small smile. "Don't worry, I don't know much about the Chaos gene, but he did say Chaos has returned to the life stream, so I imagine your baby is safe."

"I guess so… but what will Vincent say when I tell him? Won't he be angry?"

"Why would he be? Don't forget, he'll be in is sixties now, I'm sure he's ready for a child of his own."

Yuffie emitted a soft groan at hearing her boyfriend was aged sixty. It made him sound perverted!

"That's another thing. If Hojo made him immortal, he'll never age and he'll outlive the baby."

Tifa's smile faltered; she was utterly clueless.

"I think that is something to be discussed with Vincent."

Yuffie lowered her head, silently agreeing. She had been reluctant to tell Vincent of this issue, using the excuse both were 'far too busy to be worrying about this just yet.'

Of course, Yuffie being naturally slim, it would be highly obvious when her stomach began expanding, so she didn't know how long she could hold it off. After a vigorous battle in her head, Yuffie finally decided she would tell Vincent today. That thought had just crossed her mind, when she heard her partner running down the stairs hastily, obviously in a hurry.

"Reeve just rang me," he said, pocketing his phone. "A terrorist group have captured the people of Kalm and holding them to gun point, I need to go help the WRO."

"I'll come too," added Yuffie, causing a cry from Tifa. She grabbed her arm and held it firmly, preventing her escape.

"You're going no where," whispered the bar maid so Vincent could not hear. "Not in your condition."

"I'll be fine," she reassured her, attempting to pull away, Tifa was having none of it. "I need to tell him anyway, I should do it today."

"When he's in the middle of a shoot out? I don't think that is wise…"

"Fine, I'll tell him now." she looked towards her partner who was busy holstering his gun and heading out the door.

"Vincent," she called out. "I have something to tell you…"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Yuffie. She swallowed nervously, looking into those crimson eyes that always sent her knees to jelly. Finally, she exhaled and spoke.

"Erm… Be careful."

He nodded, and without another word, turned and left the bar. Behind Yuffie, Tifa made a strange noise between a groan and a tut.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" she asked. She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably before speaking.

"He wouldn't be able to help the people of Kalm if he had _that_ on his mind," she replied with a sigh and throwing herself down in her seat. "Look, can we change the subject? I feel as though I've done something terrible."

Tifa rubbed her head and took a seat next to Yuffie, resting on her elbow.

"Sorry. I don't mean to sound like a nagging mother, I'm just worried about you."

Yuffie smiled, feeling a twinge of sadness, yet comfort.

"Hey, Teef. You're the closest I've got to a mother, so don't worry."

Both girls inhaled deeply in chorus, before relaxing, shoulders slumped against the chair. They both exchanged glances and bit their lips. Yuffie was the first to snort, triggering Tifa's giggle, which sent them into a laughing fit which lasted a good few minutes and lightened the mood greatly. Another lapse of giggles later, they finally regained the feeling of calm, breathing heavily and wiping away he odd tear.

"I feel kinda useless," said Yuffie suddenly, showing a great contrast in moods. Tifa frowned. "I'm here and Vincent is out there fighting. I should be helping him, not sat on my expanding arse."

Tifa couldn't help but giggle, placing a hand on her friends arm.

"Like I said, it's best to leave the action to Vincent, especially in your condition."

She sighed and drummed her fingers along the edge of the table, fiddling with the cloth that covered it.

"Let's at least ring Shelke," suggested Yuffie, whipping out her phone. Tifa pursed her lips, hoping she wouldn't soon hear Yuffie swearing at Shelke and calling her every name under the sun.

"Hey Shelke," said Yuffie before Tifa had time to think. "Have you heard from Vince? Is he okay?"

_Yes, he's fine,_ the voice of the small red haired girl was heard faintly. _I saw him earlier before he was sent out, he was determined as ever._

Yuffie laughed; she knew her boyfriend far too well.

"Oh, tell me about it. I just wanted to make sure he's safe. Well, Take care Shelke."

With that, she hung up and faced Tifa, who's mouth was in the shape of a perfectly comical 'O!'

"Take care Shelke? Is Yuffie Kisaragi _finally_softening towards Shelke?"

Yuffie grinned, a twinkle in her grey eyes. "Let's just say something persuaded me to like her."

Tifa smiled and shook her head as if to say 'What are you like?'

The barmaid knew the 'something' that swayed Yuffie's opinion most likely wore a red cloak and went by the name of Vincent Valentine.

* * *

The ninja's partner stayed on her mind all day, sometimes because of worry, other times because of wonder or even pride. Whatever the reason, for that long and painful day, Yuffie _was_ Vincent, he was her thoughts, her breath and actions.

Se began impatiently drumming her fingers on the table. Night had fallen, casting a black blanket along the sky, greatly emphasising the silvery white moon and stars. She raised a hand to her mouth and nervously chewed her nails -- a nervous habit.

"Where is he?" she asked, eyeing Tifa who was leaning against the worktops and staring into the nights sky, which always seemed to fascinate her more than any book or programme. Yuffie's ring tone sounded from her phone and she retrieved it in a heart beat.

"H-hospital?" Tifa heard Yuffie squeak, her eyes turning red, the first sign of a tear showing. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

She flipped the phone down and faced her friend who's heart had dropped to her stomach, fearing the worst.

"It's Vincent isn't it?" she asked. Yuffie nodded and jumped to her feet, scanning the room blindly.

"I gotta go," she said, growing more hysterical with every passing second. Tifa made her way in front of the smaller figure than her own, placed her hands on Yuffie's arm and spoke in a voice of comforting calm.

"Look, I'm going too. You'll lose your head if you go alone."

Sniffing and raising a shaky hand to wipe away a small tear, she nodded, too desperate to argue.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Tifa _hated_ hospitals.

It wasn't just the smell of disinfectant that lingered in the air, or the possibility of catching your death if someone was to sneeze on you.

Every time she'd visit a hospital (which had been a fair few times in the result of the previous years) she was reminded of the time Cloud had been poisoned by a large amount of Mako. Seeing him in a wheelchair looking as vulnerable as a kitten was so frightening.

Tifa remembered everything, almost like it happened yesterday. She could remember the smell of intoxicating Mako, the bright, blinding white lights and the clearest memory was Cloud. The usual 'tough as old boots' man in a situation where he looked severely disabled was a slightly disturbing sight. He could no longer talk, nor stay upright, his head occasionally lolling around as though his neck was made of rubber.

Tifa shuddered at the memory and thanked her lucky stars that Cloud recovered. Besides, it wasn't about her nor Cloud now, it was to do with Yuffie and Vincent.

The two girls fled down the long and winding corridoor until they met a passing doctor.

"Whevincentvalentine!" blurted out Yuffie, stopping him.

"Where can we find Vincent Valentine?" translated Tifa as the doctor looked on confused. His face relaxed a little.

"Ah, Vincent. I've just been with him as a matter of fact. He's in ward two."

Yuffie hurried off before thanking him, Tifa nodded and rushed to keep up with her agile ninja friend.

"Vincent!" she cried, throwing open the doors to ward two to find her partner sat upright on a bed, holding a bloody arm. In a heartbeat, she was by his side holding him in a tight embrace and sobbing into his shoulder. Thankfully, the room was empty so no one could hear the heaving sobs wracking Yuffie's small frame and causing the bed to shake.

"Yuffie, I'm fine," he reassured her. "It's just a cut."

He held outstretched his arm and showed her the gash, five inches long and bleeding profusely.

"That's not a cut!" she cried out, holding his arm in shaking hands. She took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders, trying to evade looking at the 'cut' in his upper limb.

"There's no need to be upset," he said, covering his wound. She sniffed and placed a hand on top of his.

"…But I thought you were invincible," she said quietly. Vincent snorted and took her hand in his.

"More of a fool than invincible," he said, lowering his head. Yuffie suddenly did something not so out of character, but not the right thing to do at this particular moment. She giggled.

"Hey, I just thought. In-Vincent-able. Geddit?"

She snorted and wiped away a stray tear. Vincent gave a small smile and nodded.

The gunslingers injured arm was wrapped in a bandage --which he didn't want, most likely because it bruised his manly ego, but Kalm hospital refused to let anyone leave with a heavily bleeding arm-- and they were met by Cid outside the building when they emerged.

"Hop on!" he said nodding to his airship and chewing on a toothpick lazily. "I 'eard about Vince's accident. Had to come help!"

"Thank you, Cid," said Vincent as he boarded the Shera. Yuffie hastily rushed behind him, followed by Tifa, who was grateful that she didn't actually have to ring the pilot and hoped it was Cloud who passed on the message because Cid and phones _really _don't mix.

* * *

_Hey guys. I'm seriously thinking about changing the last chapter, it's been on my mind for the past week or so. I don't want this story to go 'soap opera' as I mentioned previously. It'd benefit me a lot if one of you readers were to help me decide what to do. Change the last chapter, or keep it? Sorry, I'm a pain! XD_


	20. Strange happenings

Thank you to my reviewers, and an extra special thank you to **SilverSpirit 101 **for inspiring me! Bow down to her! :)

* * *

Although Vincent's face would occasionally contort into an expression of pain, he would never admit that the wound in his arm was the source of his grief. Yuffie would regularly ask I he was okay or needed anything, so much so, that Vincent would have to firmly tell her he was fine and didn't need babysitting.

"I'm just looking out for you," she said with a smile and comforting hug. He sighed and placed a hand on hers.

"I've been in worse situations," he said calmly. "I'm still alive. Well, _loosely_."

Yuffie's lips twitched and she looked towards Tifa who was quietly conversing with Cloud. He was looking towards the floor and shaking his head, occasionally placing a hand on his arm and changing his posture. The barmaid stole a glance towards Yuffie and her eyes moved to Vincent, then back to the ninja's grey orbs. She raised an eyebrow in disapproval of Yuffie's reluctance to tell Vincent about the baby.

_I'll tell him when I'm not busy_, she thought with a dismissive shrug. _Nyuk Nyuk, A ninja's work is never done!_

* * *

Just like many other nights, Vincent sat by the window and gazed to the night's sky, silently musing his thoughts and discreetly cradling his injured arm. Yuffie took this as a chance to evade telling him and hid under the covers, pretending to sleep. She didn't feel Vincent slide in beside her, not even when she took a trip to the land of nod.

Yuffie awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before yawing widely, stretching as if her arms were fastened to separate windmills and jumping out of bed. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. She was about to head downstairs, when the faint sound of a baby crying could be heard.

"What the hell?" she whispered, looking around the landing of seventh heaven. The noise seemed to be coming from a room at the end, a room with the door slightly ajar. The baby's cries began to increase as she took a few steps towards the source of the disruption. She pushed the door open with a creak to find a familiar figure sat beside a cot whilst rocking backwards and forwards slowly, holding a sewing pad. Yuffie could only see the back of her head, but the long brown plait, that reached her waist, the pink ribbon that held it up, that cropped jacket and pink dress…

"Aerith?" gasped Yuffie, placing a hand to her mouth not sure whether she should be more confused about her dead friend being here or the fact her dead friend was sewing…

Aerith never sewed, at least not when Yuffie knew her, but the shivering ninja believed Aerith's past time activities were the least of her problems. Aerith turned her pretty face to look at Yuffie, a smile gracing her features.

"Yuffie," she said gently in her calming voice that washed over Yuffie like a hot drink on a bitter cold day. "You're here at last."

Yuffie stepped forwards nervously. "Am I… dead or something? Is this the life stream?" She glanced around the room. It looked like a bedroom in seventh heaven. "I like what you've done with the place."

She gave a little laugh at her own bad joke and rubbed her arm nervously. Aerith smiled and rose to her feet, the rocking chair giving one final creak then silencing.

"He's been crying," said Aerith giving no indication who 'he' was. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and looked towards the cot, which held a small, crying baby. "I think he misses you. Why won't you hold him?"

Yuffie remained silent as Aerith slowly picked the baby up gently, holding him in the white cloth and headed over to Yuffie.

"Come on Ayumu," she soothed, slowly rocking the bundle. "Mother is here…"

"Ayumu?" asked Yuffie, her head about to explode with the number of emotions running through her mind. The older brunette smiled and carefully passed Ayumu over; making sure Yuffie had hold of him before releasing her arms. The baby stopped crying, his eyelids drooping steadily.

"Have you told Vincent?" Aerith asked, watching her friend cradle the baby.

"Told him what?"

"About the baby."

"He doesn't know I had a baby?"

"No, because you haven't told him."

"But… How can he not know?"

"Well, you did a good job of keeping that secret. Don't you think you should let him know, before it's too late?"

Yuffie frowned, then shook her head and looked down at the sleeping bundle in her rms.

"But…" she murmured. "You… and Ayumu… What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

Aerith laughed. "Surely you know by now that I'll never be gone, unless you want me to go."

"No! I meant, I've given birth? And you're here?"

"It doesn't have to make sense…" Aerith smiled, holding up her stitching, which showed a picture of a wall between two doves. Underneath was written, _S'sap yam s'traeh tserup eht y'lno._

"Take that advice," said Aerith handing her the sewing pad. Yuffie gawped, trying to juggle Ayumu at the same time.

"I can't even read it!"

"Open your eyes, your heart and your mouth," laughed Aerith before placing a kiss on Yuffie's cheek then leaving. With a snap of the door, Aerith left and Yuffie's heart sunk to her stomach. Where was Vincent when you needed him!?

"Aerith, come back!" cried Yuffie, panicking now. She grimaced as her heart decided to start beating a thousand times a minute, and a knot in her stomach formed. "Aerith, please! What did you mean?"

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie closed her eyes and shook her head, everything going blurry and finally fading.

"No…" she moaned, grabbing her head and holding back a scream. "No…"

"Yuffie!"

With a gasp, Yuffie's eyes snapped open and she lay very still on the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Tifa leaned over her, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the petite girl shakily sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You were saying something about Aerith and noodles…"

"Noodles?" Don't you mean Ayumu?"

"Who's Ayumu?"

"Never mind. It was all a dream… Some weird, ninja dream… Where's Vincent?"

"He's gone," said Tifa, placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulder gently. "Something about the WRO. He wouldn't listen when I told him he should rest because of his arm."

Yuffie blinked a few times, grateful to be back in the normal world, then rose to her feet and picked up her phone.

"I need to ring…" her voice trailed off as she left the room. Tifa smiled sympathetically, knowing she would want to check on Vincent.

In the hallway, Yuffie placed the phone to her ear and relished when the cool buzzing sound stopped and a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rikku? Are you busy? I have something to tell you."

* * *

_:D_

_I like this story again! Yes, I've decided to keep my original idea. Yay!_

_Now, on to other matters._

_I decided to use the name 'Ayumu' as it mean 'dream' or 'vision' in Japanese._

_As for 'S'sap yam s'traeh tserup eht y'lno' read it backwards and ignore the apostrophes. It should say 'Only the purest hearts may pass.' Hence the doves. This also symbolises the purity of Vincent and Yuffie's relationship, the fact she's keeping things from him when she shouldn't be. Clever? :3_


	21. A visit from Rikku

_A huge thank you to my reviewers, I now have over 100 reviews! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I can. I've got a ton of schoolwork and… Blah, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter :)_

* * *

Twenty years old is classed as an adult, right? But every now and then, twenty year olds need to gossip like sixteen-year-old schoolgirls, yes? Yuffie felt like that right now. Fortunately Rikku brought out her more… child-like side. Although she had mature incredibly in the past four years or so, some aspects of her personality were still yet to grow.

"Oh my god, Yuffie! You'll never guess what's happened?"

Before she had time to reply, Rikku pressed forwards a string of sentences that made Yuffie believe she had drank one too many red bulls.

"Auron and I have broken up! I know what you're thinking, don't think that! It's better off this way, y'know? We're still good friends and all, we're just better off alone…"

"Whoa, back up," laughed Yuffie taking a seat and smiling. "Why did you break up again?"

"We're better off alone. Well he is anyway. I tell you, he was always Sin this and Sin that. I'm like, wanting to forget about it and he won't shut up about it. Not many people aid in beating Sin twice, he almost says. Well, he doesn't say those exact words but I can just tell… Anyway enough about me and… oh, did I tell you!? I found a nice Al Bhed lad! I can't remember his name… I think it was Steve… Or maybe Bryan… or… Wait, hold on a minute. What Yunie? I'm on the phone… I'll feed the cat later… Anyway, what was I saying? Ah, never mind. How about you? What do you need to tell me?"

Yuffie glanced at the phone and shook her head, bemused. Only Rikku could speak of a break up in the air of someone being nominated for an award. Yuffie cleared her throat definitely.

"Well, Vince and I are… y'know?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"No! Not that."

"He's not gay is he? What an idiot!"

"No!"

"Oh, I know. I can tell by your voice. You're buying a new rug aren't you?"

"…Is that code for anything?"

She could hear Rikku's confused tone done the phone as she spoke.

"No, it means… buying a rug. For your floor."

Yuffie laughed and shook her head, even though Rikku couldn't see that.

"Close, but not really. I guess I'll just tell you then. Vinnie and I are… well, we're having a baby."

There was a long pause after these words. Yuffie wondered if Rikku had fainted, but there was no thud or any other 'fainting after hearing shocking news' related noises.

The blonde blinked a few times and lowered her voice, in case someone was eavesdropping near by.

"What did Vincent say?"

"…I haven't told him."

Rikku's reaction was far from what she expected, and to Yuffie, she seemed to handle it very maturely.

"Ah. Hey, D'ya wanna meet up for a coffee? I haven't seen you in a while and a good old face to face chat would be nice, y'know?"

"Yeah," said Yuffie with a small smile, knowing the 'chat' would inevitably consist of 100 questions spewing from Rikku's mouth about her current situation. Nevertheless, she was another pair of ears… even if those ears didn't belong to her partner.

* * *

Rikku's blonde head, which was bopping up and down to no particular sound reared into view as she entered the coffee shop and headed over to Yuffie.

"Hey!" she cried, causing a few customers to jump slightly at the source of noise coming from such a small girl. She was about to throw her arms around the ninja, when she stopped midway, held out her hands and shook her head.

"Best not. You feeling okay?"

"I'm not made of glass," smiled her friend, pulling out a seat and indicating for her to sit down. She threw herself in the stool and waggled her legs excitedly, waving her arms to catch the workers attention.

"Two coffee's over here please!" she cried breathlessly as Yuffie forced back a giggle.

"I see you haven't changed much," she muttered with a grin, shielding her face from the angry looking worker.

She giggled and brushed back a bit of hair. "So, where's Vince?"

"Working with the WRO," she replied as two steaming mugs of coffee were placed down in front of them. "Oh, hey," she added. "Can I have a doughnut as well please?"

"I see you're already eating for two," giggled Rikku as the sugar coated calorie filled ring was placed in front of her. Yuffie chuckled and took a bite saying it was a good excuse to stuff her face without Vincent disapproving, which made Rikku delve into an anecdote about Auron's eating habits. Yuffie smiled, glad that her thoughts were finally on something else, even if it did include a very hungry Auron eating some supposedly poisonous fish.

"…You can get poisoned from it if it's not cooked right. What was it called again? Ah, can't remember. Anyway, you can die too! Auron was like, 'I don't want to die!' then Tidus goes, 'Auron, you're already dead!' it was funny at the time…"

Yuffie giggled and rose from her seat, stretching and licking the remaining sugar from her lips. "Come on, you can tell me all about Auron's favourite food back at mine."

"Ooh, I get to see Vinnie-boy? It's been ages…"

The pair grinned, threw some money down and left the shop, informing each other about their hectic lives as they travelled to Seventh Heaven, Yuffie's problems slowly melting away with every step she took with Rikku by her side.

Seventh Heaven had become so dull recently that Yuffie found herself wishing for some kind of enemy to come forth and try mess everything up again. Then she would silently scold herself for thinking such things and the possibility of putting her loved ones in danger to evade boredom. Rikku provided that extra bit of fun for her whilst Vincent 'ran off trying to save the world without her' as she so often fondly--yet begrudgingly--put it.

"Hey Marlene! High five!" grinned Rikku when the small brown haired girl emerged from the back. She giggled and joined hands with the young Al Bhed girl, the level of energy between them quite astounding.

"As bad as each other… Honestly…" chuckled Yuffie heading them to the back, taking a seat and pulling out her phone.

"I'm going to ring Vincent, okay?" she said, hoping he wasn't in the middle of some horrendous battle and the phone ringing would distract him. Rikku and Marlene quietly conversed amongst themselves, asking one another about school and Auron and boys…

The cool dialling tone rang through Yuffie's ears as she waited for his response. It soon stopped and everything was silent for a moment.

"Er…" said Vincent's voice. Yuffie sighed with relief and began talking, but he interjected.

"…I'm busy. Ring back later or leave a message… How do you turn this thing off?"

She could hear Reeve's voice in the background say, "Press the red button."

Vincent replied with a grunt and a beep was heard. He then said, "I do not understand technology, it's far too complicated. All we need is a phone that…"

"Vincent," said Reeve. "You didn't press the red button…"

"Oh…" he replied. There was another bleep and all was quiet. Yuffie looked at the phone for a moment, a look of confusion etched upon her face. She realised that was the answering machine and quickly hung up. Vincent was never good with technology anyway, she guessed it changed quite a bit during the 30 years he was sleeping for.

Yuffie fell silent through the majority of Rikku's visit, the thought of Vincent lodged in her mind, she wasn't registering what her friend was saying.

"Hey!" said Rikku snapping her fingers in front of her face. Yuffie jumped slightly and looked at the finger snapper in question. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worried about Vince, that's all…"

"C'mon, he's a big oy now, he can take care of himself. Anyway, they're all expecting me back so I should go. Ring em tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do. Take care…" said Yuffie slowly, her mind still elsewhere.

Rikku sighed, jumped up and pulled Yuffie in for a hug muttering, "I'm here, y'know?"

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Yuffie gratefully. Really, she was grateful but she wanted nothing more than to see her partner and tell him about her expectancy.

* * *

In her room, Yuffie kept the phone near by and kept a close eye on it awaiting his call. A torturous hour passed, consisting of her nervously chewing her nails--a bad habit, Dammit!-- repeatedly jumping up and glancing out the window at any noise and finding the odd magazine to read to keep her mind off things. Even they were against her. 'MY SHOCK PREGNANY! READ ALL ABOUT IT PAGES 4-44!' screamed the headline. Yuffie's hands shook with anger as she threw the paper down.

"Oh, go to hell!" she yelled as it made a satisfying slap upon the floor.

"Good evening to you too," said a familiar, deep and oh-so-sexy voice that she had heard one too many times and sent her crazy.

"Vince!" she cried, jumping up and attacking him with a hug that nearly knocked him flying. He caught her before either of then hit the floor and he wasn't sure he would surface alive from the kissing that followed.

"…What did I do to deserve that?" he muttered, glancing down at her short frame as she wrapped her arms round him.

"I just love you, I don't need a reason!" she said happily, taking a seat on the edge of he bed and pulling him down so they were in accord. She smiled nervously and uncontrollably blurted out, "baby!"

"Pardon?" asked Vincent. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"You and me and a baby. We're having a bay. There, I told you!"

And she quickly hid her face, scared of a Cid-like explosion. She gingerly opened one eye to find a paler than usual Vincent with a shocked look beset upon his white face.

"I see," he said quietly, his facial expression rigid. "Excuse me for a moment."

He rose up and swept outside, ignoring Yuffie's call of, "Vincent!"

She outstretched an arm after him, but he simply left without looking back, so she slowly lowered her arm, feeling deflated.

"Men!" She said with a loud groan, throwing herself back on the bed and wishing the mattress would grow a mouth and swallow her whole.

* * *

_First off, sorry about the crap chapter, I've had so much work on, I've got an exam next month, I've been Christmas shopping, learning my lines for drama, visiting everyone and trying to play a few games in between. Hectic life. Also, a thank you to __**Spiritslayer**__ for giving me the motivation to write via messages (: _

_I think this story will have about four more chapters, and expect to see Reno again. That's all I'm saying :)_

_If I don't update by Christmas (which I probably won't. Sixteen over this year, must keep them all amused) I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and a wonderful new year :)_


	22. The loss of a loved one

Various thick, heavy magazines littered the floor as Yuffie entered the living room, she narrowly missed one being thrown in her direction over Tifa's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat next to her friend and folding her legs. Tifa glanced up and noticed the usually cheery Yuffie looking not so happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, forgetting to answer the question, the concern for her friend more important.

"I told Vincent…"

"Oh…" she said, noticing her change in facial expression to that one of pained. "What was his reaction?"

"He seems angry with me," Yuffie said sadly, her shoulders drooping.

"It's probably just the shock, he'll come round."

Yuffie's lips twitched, her heart still in her stomach. She picked up a magazine to distract herself and examined the first page. A young beautiful woman stood in a flowing, crisp white dress covered in diamante trim and baring a diamond tiara in her marvellously curled hair. She was clutching the hand of an equally good looking man, smiling, laughing and holding down her veil as it rippled in the wind, bending at the waist slightly. The man was looking at her with complete adoration, his eyes sparkled with love. Yuffie wondered if they were a real couple. She always wondered how people in soap operas faked love for one another. She knew how hard it was to conceal your love from realising, a droplet splashed onto trembling page, smudging the beautiful brides face.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked softly realising she was holding the magazine in shaking hands with tears falling down her cheeks.

"What if he leaves me, Teef?" she whispered hoarsely. "I can't bring baby up…"

"Are you forgetting you have me, Cloud and the others? Do you think we'd kick you out?"

Yuffie remained silent and continued to thumb through the magazine. Tifa was right. No matter what, the old AVALANCHE crew would always be there for her, which hopefully also meant babysitting and helping her financially if she needed it. Babies weren't cheap, which made Yuffie feel sick with worry again so she forced herself to read an article on wedding cakes to take her mind off it.

_A wedding cake should represent the couple in question. Each of the three tiers to represent the stages of the love they will experience throughout marriage, culminating in the happy couple perched on top of the cake to signify the feeling of being on top of the world…_

Whoever wrote this stuff was obviously single.

* * *

As soon as Vincent ventured outside, his phone vibrated with a call from Reeve who requested his presence at headquarters. The raven haired man didn't even concentrate on his footsteps as he headed towards the building, his emotionless face focusing on his pointy metal shoes lightly tap on the ground. Someone heavily bumped into him, throwing him off course slightly.

"Sorry," Vincent mumbled, not looking at the strangers face but noting a protruding belly stretched over a white shirt covered in questionable stains.

"Head up when you're walking!" the stranger snapped in a hoarse voice. "If you have problems, stay inside and fix them!" he threw out his arms and stormed away leaving behind a faint smell of musky aftershave. Vincent shook his head at the sheer rudeness of strangers. The remaining journey to the headquarters ran smoothly, aside from a homeless man beg for money which Vincent did not have on his person. Homelessness was a rare thing on the streets of Kalm. For the past year, the WRO had made mass changes in Gaia, improving stability and life for its inhabitants, ensuring any new wave of enemy would be destroyed instantly. For a while, there had been little sign of anyone trying to thwart the WRO, Vincent hoped their little lucky streak would not break any time soon.

When Vincent arrived at headquarters, he found Shelke sat obediently round the table with a few other soldiers all in their gear. Reeve stood, paler than usual, clenched fists on the desk and a look on his face that explained this was no ordinary meeting.

"Deathstrikers," Reeve muttered when he noticed Vincent.

"Deathstrikers?" he repeated, confused. The name did not ring a bell. Vincent knew by Reeve's expression they were not going to be a friendly bunch. Reeve slammed his fist onto the table, causing Shelke's glass of water to jump and spill, the contents spilling over one of the computers. It fizzed and instantly shut down.

"Reeve, the techno-"

"It matters not!" shouted Reeve, leaving everyone taken aback. "If we do not stop the Deathstrikers NOW, our technology will be redundant regardless!"

"Please explain."

Reeve took a deep breath and rain his finders through his mane of hair.

"We have little time to explain," he said. "But you deserve to know. The Deathstrikers are a group of underground soldiers. They're specially trained in the field of everything, it seems. For the past few months, they've been breaking into our security system in an attempt to demolish it. They've not made themselves seen yet, and we can find little information on them. Not even with our top technology." He grimaced and continued. "Recently, bizarre and seemingly unconnected deaths have been happening around Gaia. We believe they are all over. Midgar, Kalm, Nilblehelm. People have gone missing, turned up days later disembodied and floating down rivers. Hanging from the ceiling… The only thing that connects them is this."

He turned to the main computer and opened a file. The image that appeared struck Vincent cold in the heart, his stomach turned over with disgust. A corpse lay on an examining table, half covered by a sheet. Something calved onto its wrist. After zooming in, Vincent realised someone had calved a star on their wrist with a knife. Under the star was three crosses, the skin still red from the cuts. Reeve clicked off the image and turned to face Vincent with a grave expression.

"They're ruthless, bloody killers. They don't care who they kill. That star has been on every single victim. The little information that we found was that they're finally showing themselves tonight. They're planning a mass murder, but they weren't counting on our soldiers. They thought they had destroyed us by destroying our resources. We've built ourselves up stronger. Shelke, yourself and the others are to be stationed around Kalm, preparing yourself for them when they strike. Tonight is the Midgar celebrations, the perfect time for them. You must go now. Protect each other at all costs, I'll be back here trying to prevent any more attacks. I'll join you in battle soon. GO."

Reeves imperativeness motivated them to rush into the streets of Kalm, in full body armour. Some soldiers were already outside, making the inhabitants of Kalm quite nervous, hindering them from enjoying the celebrations that had just started.

"Where is Yuffie Kisaragi?" muttered Shelke who was at Vincent's elbow. "Why is she not here helping us?"

Vincent paused. This was not the time to discuss this.

"I refuse to let her fight in her current state," replied Vincent, keeping his eye on a shifty looking person.

"What state would that be?"

Vincent didn't answer.

"Judging by your silence, I conclude she has either been taken ill or has fallen pregnant. As you did not say, I choose the latter. If this is the case, I wish you both luck."

The air suddenly filled with streamers, stopping Vincent from answering. A variety of attractive and glowing colours, happy cheerful music surrounded them all, Vincent hoped the fireworks in the sky would not be soon replaced by blood.

Minutes had passed when a dozen helicopters flew overhead, startling the villagers. Was this part of the celebrations? Bombs were released, causing everyone to scream and disperse, hiding anywhere they could find. Thousands of other soldiers appeared from nowhere, dressed in red and black leather, carrying much more powerful guns. An epic battle took place the villagers continuing to scream as bullets were fired, soldiers crumpled to the floor and blood was shed. Many of the stalls had caught fire, the inferno causing the already traumatising battle to become unbearable. A soldier pushed one Deathstriker into a flaming stand and watched as he became engulfed, a blood curdling scream escaped from his lips until his voice died down and all that remained was his spirit being sent to the planet.

* * *

"Look, why don't we go to the Midgar Celebrations in Kalm?" smiled Tifa as an offer of a distraction. Yuffie returned the smile, but weaker.

"I'd usually say yes, but tonight I'd rather only have the company of one."

Tifa's smile faded, but she wasn't angry with the young woman. It was worth a try. The pair were interrupted by the sudden panic on the TV, a news report flashed on screen showing images of a chaotic Kalm engulfed in flames, heart wrenching screams echoing through the village, the sound and sight of bullets penetrating the bodies of the innocent.

"…_The WRO are currently trying to over throw the unknown enemies…"_

"Vincent!" shrieked Yuffie, clawing at her face. "He's there! They're going to kill him! I have to help I have to know he's safe!"

She jumped up sparingly and made a dash for the door, Tifa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You are NOT going out. Vincent will survive, he has been in much worse situations. You can't go and neither can I. There's not just ours, but there's your babies life at stake. I'm sorry Yuffie, but we'll have to stay here."

"No!" she screamed, wrenching her arm from Tifa's grasp. "Vincent's in trouble! Vincent! My Vincent! The father of my baby! We need to help, we need to-"

"I'm sorry Yuffie," said Tifa. "Please calm down. I know how hard it is, many times I have had to sit back whilst Cloud is in trouble. It's not easy. Please, you'll damage the baby."

"Baby shmaby!" yelled Yuffie. "Like I give a shit about this fucking baby! I can make another! I can't get Vincent back! I'm going-"

Tifa quickly pulled a tranquilizer from her pocket and injected it into Yuffie's arm.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is the only way I can stop you."

"You BITCH!" screamed Yuffie, pummelling her fists into Tifa's chest, her force growing much weaker. "YOU BITCH. I HATE… I HA… YOU… Y…"

With a slump, Yuffie fell onto her friend in deep sleep. Tifa carefully supported the ninja, gently carrying her to the sofa. Placing her down, she knelt beside her friend and grasped her hand, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please," Tifa moaned. "Return him to us safely. Please…"

* * *

The number of Deathstrikers had decreased dramatically, but so had the number of WRO members. Many helicopters which had came in for support lay abandoned in a burning heap after becoming shot down. Vincent had suffered minor injuries, someone had attempted to slash his arm off but was soon killed by Shelke's electromagnetic lasers. He nodded in thanks and they continued the battle, only a dozen more Deathstrikers could be visible, yet less soldiers remained on their side. Shelke was busy in battle with one, easily avoiding his bullets with the use of a shell and quick evasion. Unaware, a second one made his advances from behind. Grabbing her by the throat and pulled her back.

"Shelke!" yelled Vincent, raising his gun reading to shoot. He felt a force push him down as two soldiers threw themselves on him, dragging the gunslinger to the floor and knocking the gun from his hands. Hearing Shelke's screams was too much to bear as he struggled with his attackers, throwing punches and kicks whenever he could. He managed to daze one and quickly grab his gun, swinging it round to the Deathstrikers face, quickly pulling the trigger and killing him instantly. With another bang he killed the second one who was too slow to react.

Another bang.

A scream

A thud as a body fell lifelessly to the floor behind him.

Vincent turned to face Shelke, or where she would have been standing seconds ago. The Deathstrikers had shot her in the chest and threw her body to the ground as if it were a piece of meat they didn't need to respect. Blood tickled from her still body, he could see her life slowly fading away from the young body she inhabited. A monstrous rage flared up inside Vincent, his whole body was on fire. With a roar, he sprang to his feet and fired dozens of bullets into the enemies bodies, they jutted and finally fell to floor in a heap, but Vincent was not finished. He had no idea of what was happening around him. He continued to fire bullets into their dead bodies in a blind rage, stamping and kicking them to release his physical anger.

"Vincent!" someone said, grabbing him by the arms and holding him back. "It's over. They're dead. It's over. We're safe.

"SHELKE!" he bellowed at the figure on the ground. "Safe? Shelke has died! All because of me! Those bastards killed her, how is it over!" he struggled against his fellow soldier, wriggling free from his grasp and throwing himself on the ground next to her body. He felt a prickling in his eyes, an unfamiliar sensation rose in his stomach. Shelke was still warm; possibly she was still alive. Vincent clung onto that hope and gently shook her. After no response, he buried his head in the grass next to her body and allowed the tears to spill from his eyes. The soldiers watched sympathetically and lowered their heads in respect. They had lost a good soldier, a vital organ of their organisation. Vincent's body shook with remorse. He should have saved her, like she saved him. She was young. She had her life ahead of her, now it had been cut short. He clenched his fist around her wrist, desperate for a pulse. After a few moments, he felt her body slowly raise into the air. He wiped his tear stained cheeks with his cloak as the small figure glowed a brilliant red, highlighting all her features. Slowly, she began to dissolve into the air, the red sparks flying in all different directions until finally, Shelke had gone.

Once a good friend of Vincent and a brilliant soldier, now she had joined the masses and became a part of the planet she had so desperately tried to save.

* * *

_Remember me? It's been about 2 years since I updated, I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit darker than the rest. I also hope my writing's improved. I'll try update faster if I can in the future. _


	23. Chapter 23

As the result of refusing hospital care –the hospital was far too crowded at this time, and Vincent insisted he barely had a scratch- Yuffie was tending to her boyfriend's wounds in the Seventh Heaven bar. Potions, bandages, anti-septic wipes and much more lay across the bar. Where the usual cheery regulars would sit, were a few injured strangers Tifa and Yuffie had picked up on the way back to Midgar when they rushed to find Vincent upon hearing the battle had been won.

"_Oh God," Yuffie moaned still __groggy from the tranquillizer, her feet thumping on the ground as they headed towards the flames in Kalm's centre. "Please, let him be okay. Ple- ugh, Tifa, why the heck you put me to sleep? I can't run straight!"_

"_You were going to put yourself in harms way," she panted, attempting to keep up with the frantic ninja who was now occasionally bumping into buildings as she sped towards the wreckage. _

"_My boyfriend was going to be killed! You'd so the same for Cloud! We could have helped him, but we had to wait for me to wake- VINCENT!"_

_She stopped in her tracks, noticing the huddled lump on the ground, the distinctive red cloak sent her into a panic. Crying, she rushed over to him and threw herself on the ground, sitting him upright. He slowly blinked and looked at her; the whites of his eyes were almost as red as his iris. She let out a strange noise between a sob, a cry of relief and a couch as she pulled him towards her for a tight hug._

"_You're safe!" she croaked. "A little bashed up, but safe! How many survived? How-" she pulled back and looked at him; his lip was trembling. She wasn't sure if she'd seen him like this before, he was usually so secretive when it came to his emotions. She'd seen him cry maybe three times although she was pretty convinced he'd shed a few tears at night before they were an item. _

"_They got Shelke," said a deep and soothing voice. She looked up to find Reeve, clutching Cait Sith who was covered filth and was missing an ear. Vincent lowered his head and sniffed._

"_I'm a fool," he whispered. "I couldn't save her. I'm a cowardly fool."_

_Yuffie shook her head and kissed his forehead. "Don't be ridiculous. Who knew this would happen? If we could control the future, we'd all be so much happier? You think…"_

_Her voice trailed off. Now was not the time to mention what she would have changed to save her mothers life in the past. Thankfully, no one had noticed because Reeve was starting to speak up._

"_We've evacuated everyone and found them suitable homes for now. I suggest you return to Midgar where'll you be much safer."_

"_Come with us," piped up Tifa. "We'll fix you up at my bar, and you can explain a few things."_

"Drink this," Yuffie said softly, holding a potion bottle to Vincent's mouth and pouring a little in. She looked over his shoulder at Reeve who was being tended to by Tifa. He now had a rather nasty gash in his left cheek.

"How you holding up?" she asked him, wrapping a bandage around Vincent's arm where he was sporting a bleeding wound.

"Better than some…Alive at least," replied Reeve. "Vincent?"

He didn't reply, instead lowering his head to the floor with a sullen look upon his face.

"We'll be fine," she whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Fine? Shelke is dead and it's all my fau-"

"How many times, Vincent!" said Reeve, causing everyone to reel back in shock. Reeve rarely raised his voice. "We cannot control what happened! We went into that battle knowing full well we'd lose friends. You signed up for WRO knowing full well we'd lose friends!"

"I apologise," he mumbled. "I should avoid striking up friendships with people. To feel this pain when losing someone is… it's…" his voice trailed off. Everyone in the room knew his pain, it needed no explanation. Yuffie suggested Vincent should go lay down for a while and she'd join him shortly. Without a word, he slinked off, the long red cape dragging on the floor behind him like a slippery snake. She waited until she couldn't hear footsteps again and spoke up.

"I feel awful. I'd be beside myself if he-"she swallowed _"-you know_. We had a stupid argument before. I didn't tell him I loved him or we didn't have chance to discuss the baby or-"

"You're pregnant?" interjected Reeve. "Many congratulations."

Her tummy did a little flip at that. Had she put the baby in danger tonight? She had cursed the baby earlier, saying she didn't care if it lived or died. But the little lump of cells in her wombs may be the only thing that could make Vincent smile, make him feel like his life was worth living.

"I… yeah, thank. Um…" she looked for something to talk about. "I'll go make up a spare room for you. It's not safe traveling this late at night."

"No, I'll do it," insisted Tifa who was cleaning up the blood soaked bandages. "I have to ring Cloud. He should be on his way here. Him and Barret were halfway across the continent tonight, I doubt they know about everything."

A moment of awkward silence passed when she disappeared upstairs, the only noise being gentle thumps as she made up a bed.

"I'm… so sorry about Shelke," Yuffie finally said. The air was somber, like they were at a funeral. In some ways, it was. Both were undoubtedly thinking of the people they had lost that. "and um…" she let out a misplaced giggle "Sorry about Cait Sith. Is this like, Cait Sith number 20 now?"

Reeve gave a small smile. "He doesn't take long to repair. He was incredibly handy tonight and even fought when he had to. Anyway, like I said to Vincent. We expect deaths to occur, even if we don't want them…"

Yuffie was not listening intently, but appreciated someone being there. Plus, she felt calmer when Reeve spoke as his voice was so comforting and calm even when he was in a panic.

"I'm… going to see to Vincent…Good night" she mumbled sliding off her stool and heading to her and Vincent's bedroom before Reeve could reply. Vincent was perched on the windowsill starring into the nights sky; the last of the flames over at Kalm were dying down now, the place was completely inhabited now. He did not seem to notice Yuffie slink into the room. Although se was a slender girl, she liked to make her presence noticed but now wasn't the time. After no response from him, she slid under the duvet and pulled it over her head. She was unsure if he finally joined her as she drifted off some time after and couldn't feel a solid body beside her before she did so.

* * *

The sun filtered in the curtains, right into Yuffie's face. She was about to groan loudly when she clapped a hand to her mouth and looked towards the sleeping Vincent. She felt disheartened to see him still situated on the windowsill, head in his chest and fast asleep. Quietly creeping out of bed, she threw some clothes on and tip toed downstairs. The bar was empty; it must have been around 6AM, before anyone had even awoken. Yuffie unlocked the door and headed outside. Her destination was the church where Aerith used to look after the flowers.  
Flowers weren't really her thing; she was much more of a tomboy but today it felt fitting. Outside the church she searched for large, flat stone. Heading inside, Yuffie kneeled to the ground beside the flowers which had persistently grown back even when people destroyed them. She set to work, carving on the stone with the edge of one her ninja stars. It was hard work and the letters didn't look neat but it was readable. She felt she had a duty to do this, for Shelke, for her, for Vincent, for everyone.

She placed the stone in the midst of the flowers, arranging them in a decorative manner.

"Beauty can still grow, even in the darkest places…" she mumbled. Aerith used to tell her that. It cheered her up, gave her hope. She kept it in mind whenever something like this happens.

Back in the bar, Vincent had awoken and was peeling off his bandages. The potion had made his wounds heal and everything was seemingly back to normal for his physical self.

"V-Vinnie?" Yuffie stammered, wringing her shirt in her hands nervously. He turned to face her, his eyes were no longer red.

"You're up early," he said, rather unnecessarily, Yuffie thought. She usually woke up around noon, but since she'd been with Vincent, she's found that time to be earlier and earlier.

"Erm… would you come with me?" she brandished her hand. He looked at it. After a few seconds, he walked towards her and took her hand as she led him to the church. They exchanged very little words until they reached the doors.

"Remember what Aerith used to say? Beauty-"

"Can grow, even in the darkest places…" Vincent finished her sentence. She nodded.

When one person dies, another is born," she said opening the door and leading him inside. That's the way the world work, isn't it? Shelke may have… but…" she looked down at her stomach. Obviously she was not yet showing. "Another one is going to be born, and life will go on."

Vincent remained silent. Yuffie headed forwards and kneeled down to where she had left the stone. Beckoning Vincent over, she pointed to it saying, "I reckoned you might appreciate it."

He leaned closer to read the small engraving on the stone, which was amongst the colourful flowers, almost making it glow. It read;

_For Shelke, and everyone who lost their lives in the battle of Kalm._

_We shall never give up._

* * *

_Sorry for all the late updates, if anyone is still reading this thing. So much has changed in the past year or so since I wrote the last chapter, I'm just catching up now! Moved in with my boyfriend, got a job, moving again soon… I haven't felt like writing in a long time or I've been too busy._

Anyway, hope you like! Tried to not make it as dark this time and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you're all awesome :)


End file.
